Turning Page
by TwistingTwilight
Summary: Bella Swan is getting married in two months. But nothing seems right. Jake's not the man she loves... Turns out she's already married to Edward Cullen, a man she can't remember after her accident, and when they meet again, he's not letting her go twice.
1. Screaming To Escape

**Hello everyone!**

**So, my other story "A Love Never Lost" is going to be coming to an end soon, and to be honest, I want another baby that I can cherish as much as I did that one.**

**I know I have other WIP's to be completed, but they don't capture my attention as much as ALNL did, simply because ALNL was my main "headline act" so to speak. This story, Turning Page, will be my next. Of course, the other stories will not be forgotten, but this storyline is begging to be written, and so, I'm here to give it to you.**

**I really do hope you guys enjoy the story, and I hope you give me feedback on your thoughts.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or the characters. They belong to a very lucky S. Meyer.**

**ExB. M for language and lemons. Promised HEA. BPOV (Maybe an EPOV in later chapters).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Artist: Sleeping At Last _

_Song: Turning Page_

_I've waited a hundred years, but I'd wait a million more for you._

_Nothing prepared me for, what the privilege of being yours would do._

_If I had only felt the warmth within your touch._

_If I had only seen how you smile when you blush._

_Or how you curl your lip, when you concentrate enough._

_I would have known what I was living for all along._

_What I've been living for..._

* * *

_**Chapter One **_

_**Screaming To Escape**_

Nobody ever understands what I want.

It's like I'm standing in a crowded room, people talking around me, yet no-one can hear me screaming right beside them.

I rubbed my temple as Jessica held up another dress, "How about this Bella?" She grinned, "It's perfect!"

Shutting my eyes, I attempted to let calming thoughts enter my head.

"Jess, I'm not wearing a wedding dress that looks more like a fucking white onion!" I snapped, feeling that familiar ache burn behind my eyes.

She frowned, "Look, I don't understand what you want Bells."

Firstly I wanted her to stop calling me Bells.

I fucking hate that name.

"I've been your best friend for three years, and I don't understand what type of a wedding dress you'd like! You need to help me. This is your wedding after all."

I looked up at her from my seat in the boutique, sighing, "I'm sorry Jess… I just…"

An image of a long white gown, simple yet classic as it fanned down to the floor, entered my head. I could see my hands running along the sides of the soft fabric as I glanced down at the diamonds sparkling within the bust.

That was the dress I wanted.

I could already see myself in it.

I felt like I'd already worn it, like I'd already felt the fabric along my skin as I walked down the aisle.

I glanced back up at Jess, shooting her an apologetic smile, "Sorry, I zoned out for a minute there… How about we look for bridesmaid's dresses for you and Angela?"

Jess flitted off to another section of dresses with a wide smile on her face, and I sat back in my seat, shutting my eyes as that ache in my head began to creep up again.

I always got like this when I got stressed.

I didn't need the hassle of a wedding.

As soon as I thought the words, I wanted to take them back.

Any bride would love the organisation of a wedding, the picking of dresses and flowers and songs and food…

But I couldn't stand to even think about it.

It wasn't that I didn't love Jacob… I mean, I'd known him for two years now. He was safe and gave me stability, that's what mattered in a relationship, right?

I just didn't want to centre this wedding around myself. I'd much rather look for bridesmaid's gowns and flowers than my own.

It made a shallow ache form in the centre of my chest, and that all-so-familiar burn I'd been experiencing since the accident creep up behind my eyes.

I was twenty six years old. It was time to grow up.

I lived in a nice apartment in Seattle. I had loving parents and great friends. I had a fiancé that loved me.

I was going to get married.

But there was still a part of me that was missing. A part I didn't know how to get back.

After the accident, my parents had taken care of me in Phoenix and nursed me back to health. At twenty-two I'd moved back to Seattle where I'd studied in College to become a Nurse. It felt right to be there.

It was like I belonged there.

One year on, I'd met Jessica and Angela at my new job, and we soon became fast friends.

A year later I met Jacob when we were out one night, and since then we'd been together.

We were getting married around the time of our two year Anniversary, though to be completely honest, I had no idea when that was.

There was a part of me that couldn't wait to marry him, because then we'd be able to act like a normal couple. We'd consummate our relationship, we'd live together, we'd _be _together.

Right now, he seemed more like a friend.

Jessica was suddenly beside me again, and in her lap were numerous colour schemes for a perfect Winter wedding.

I wanted a Summer wedding.

Summer weddings are perfect.

"Apparently pink is nice for a Winter wedding." She rambled, flicking through a hundred different shades of pink as I stared down at the booklets.

I wanted blue bridesmaid's dresses.

One worn by a tall, elegant woman. The other worn by a smaller girl, though just as beautiful.

I frowned to myself, shaking my head as I tried to listen to Jessica's words.

She glanced up at me, "Shall we just take these with us and go back to your place for lunch?"

Finally, she understood something.

Smiling my agreement, I offered to take the colour schemes, pretending to place them in my bag before pushing them down the side of my chair.

We stood up, thanking the owner before leaving and heading towards my car.

It was cool but dry as Autumn began to end and Winter began. I was getting married in two months, and I wanted Autumn to last forever so I'd never have to see the day arrive.

I sounded so ungrateful, but if I was this unhappy about it I clearly wasn't going to want it to come sooner.

I drove us back to my apartment, my lovely two bedroom flat that overlooked the forest. I would hate to give it up to move in with Jacob once we were married.

We mounted the stairs to the third floor, and as we reached the landing I stopped my feet, staring at an older man that stood right outside my door.

Glancing at Jess, she shrugged her shoulders silently before we walked over to him.

"Excuse me, sir?" I spoke low.

The man turned towards us, a black briefcase in one hand as his other arm carried some sort of file.

"Miss Isabella Swan?" He glanced between both Jess and I.

I raised a finger, "That's me."

"Could I please speak to you in private?"

My mouth opened and closed a few times before I opened my apartment door and let Jessica inside. I stood on the landing with the curious man, raising my eyebrow as he opened the folder in his arms.

"I'm Mr Jenks." He smiled up at me as he searched for a piece of paper, "I'm an attorney that deals with cases such as yours…"

"Such as mine?" I questioned automatically, "I wasn't aware I was a case?"

"Well, now you are." His voice didn't hold any malice or unfriendliness, simply an informative tone, "You're getting married in two months to a Mr Jacob Black?"

I nodded, trying to ignore the sickly feeling in my stomach, "That's right."

He sighed, "Miss Swan, you are not legally obligated to marry Mr Black."

Although my mind was screaming for answers, wondering why on earth I couldn't marry Jacob, my heart and my body seemed to be relaxing considerably.

Much to my guilt.

"May I ask why?" I whispered, barely a croak.

He lifted out the piece of paper he'd been looking for, turning it around so I could see it. He paused only for a second, "Isabella… You cannot marry Mr Black because you are married to a Mr Edward Cullen… Your name is not Isabella Swan, but Isabella Cullen… You have been married for nearly eight years."

His words sank into my body, images of a feather-light white dress flowing around my body, blue bridesmaid's dresses and blue lapel flowers on suit jackets, all filling my mind.

I stared down at the piece of paper, my breath stopping as I read the words.

_Certificate Of Marriage_

_Issued by Forks, Washington State._

_This certifies that;_

_Mr Edward Anthony Cullen and Miss Isabella Marie Swan_

_Joined together in matrimony, to love, cherish, protect and treasure each other for all time and eternity, in the name of God, on August 5__th__ 2004. _

"_May nothing tear apart what love joined together."_

Tears filled my eyes automatically as an image flashed in front of me.

My hand, beside a male's…

He was writing his name as he signed the certificate.

_Edward Anthony Cullen._

My own hand reached out, taking the pen as I put it to the paper.

_Isabella Marie Cullen._

… I was married.

... I _AM_ married.

* * *

**I'm beyond excited to go on this journey with you all!**

**More will be revealed in the next few chapters about Bella's accident and what happened over the past eight years (to both Bella AND Edward).**

**I hope you guys will stick around for more.**

**Penny for your thoughts? Review?**


	2. Running To The Truth

**Wow! Thanks so much for all the feedback so far!**

**I'm glad everyone loves the idea for the story!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

_Artist: __Mayday Parade_

_Song: You Be The Anchor _

_Honestly, I have been begging for answers_

_That you and only you can give to me._

_A voice crying loud, I've been crying for days now._

_And as I start to run, I stop to breathe._

_..._

_Tell me once again, that you'll love me to the death_

_And should I die you swear that you will come for me._

_As I fade away, you reach out your arms._

_And please don't let me go. _

_And please, don't let me go..._

* * *

**_Chapter Two_**

**_ Running To The Truth_**

I stood outside my apartment, two pieces of paper in my hands as Mr Jenks left down the stairwell, my heart in my mouth as tears dripped onto my cheeks.

I glanced down at the papers, my breathing coming in shallow gasps as I stared at both the marriage certificate and the details of Edward Cullen.

My husband.

As the thought of my husband hit me I looked up at my apartment door, suddenly remembering about Jessica.

I wiped my eyes quickly, folding the pieces of paper before placing them into my back pocket.

I walked inside, finding her in the kitchen pouring herself a drink.

"What was all that about?" She asked automatically.

I couldn't tell Jessica.

No way.

"Oh, my mum and dad bought me tickets to go see them." The lie was out of my mouth before I could even think about it.

"To help with the wedding stuff?" She offered, and I agreed with a nod, "Oh that's so sweet! When are you going?"

I turned around, moving to the fridge so I didn't have to look at her, "Tonight."

After that she stayed for a quick lunch, before leaving to let me pack.

I stood in my bedroom, the papers burning a hole in my jean pocket as I attempted to pack some clothes.

I didn't know what I was doing, and I didn't even know how long I'd be, but I knew I had to go.

My hands were shaking as I packed the suitcase. I threw in underwear, jeans, t shirts and a few blouses before stripping off my clothes and heading for a quick shower.

I dressed in skinny jeans and a blue blouse, blow drying my hair before applying some make-up.

Did I really want to do this?

I was going to see Edward Cullen for the first time since… When was the last time I'd seen him?

I pulled out the papers from the other pair of jeans, sitting down on the bed as I stared at Edward Cullen's details.

_Dr Edward Cullen._

_2 Woodbrook Avenue._

_Forks, Washington._

My eyes closed at the exact moment I felt lips on my cheek. Warm, loving lips that felt so familiar yet I knew I hadn't felt them in years.

"_I love you, Bella."_

His voice… I could hear his voice as if he was right beside me.

I let out a cry, tears streaming down my face as I wondered what the hell had happened to make it all go away.

I didn't have a face to go with the name.

I didn't have memories to go with the life I led.

My heart seemed to shatter into a million pieces at the thoughts of the man I'd clearly loved and lost.

I had plenty of questions running through my head, things I needed to know about him and us, and my parents.

They had to have known I was married, so why didn't they tell me?

I raised my hand, running my fingers over my cheek where I could feel the lips almost burned into it.

I reached over to grab my phone, dialling Jacob's number before I could think twice about my actions.

"Hey Bells."

My teeth gritted at the nickname and I tried to sound happy.

"Hey Jake. Listen, this guy turned up at my door today, handed me plane tickets from my mum and dad. They want me to go to Phoenix to organise some stuff for the wedding."

"Oh, that's great!" He was distracted, as usual, "When are you heading?"

"Tonight." I waited for his objection, but all I heard was silence, and for once I was thankful, "So I just wanted to ring you and let you know. I don't know when I'll be back, they have my tickets home over there. I shouldn't be too long… I'll ring you at some point though."

"Alright, talk to you soon then. I love you."

I felt relief at his immediate agreement, but then again why would he doubt me?

"Yeah, bye." I answered quickly, hitting end call before he could say anything else.

I breathed out as I looked at my suitcase again. I threw in a pair of tennis shoes, before zipping the case closed.

Grabbing my handbag from under my bedside table, I checked my purse for money and my bank card, before throwing in my iPod, phone and the papers Jenks had given me.

Lifting my suitcase, my bag and my car keys, I walked out of my apartment, locking the door after me before almost running to my car.

I knew if I stopped to think about what I was doing, then I'd end up pulling out and going nowhere near Forks.

But I had to go.

I had to know that part of my past.

I had to know why I didn't remember.

I had to know everything.

I threw my suitcase in the trunk, putting my bag in the passenger seat before strapping in and starting the car.

I hit the highway, knowing this five hour drive would take it out of me.

I could've got the ferry and shortened the journey, but I knew I needed to think.

Reaching into my bag, I grabbed my iPod before slipping it into the dock in my car.

Searching through the playlist until I found the piano music, I hit play and relaxed considerably as I drove.

Throughout the journey, my mind flitted back to my time at Forks. I'd moved there when I was sixteen, and as I tried to remember my time there, things got a little hazy.

My mum and dad had told me that I'd moved to Forks, they'd even showed me a picture of me under the welcome sign. But I'd moved to Seattle for College, and that was all I knew.

They never told me about the person I'd moved with.

The music was filtering through my body, and as my eyes drifted closed for a second an image of a piano flashed in front of me. I was sitting on the seat, beside a male who was playing quietly, though I could only see his hands.

The song was beautiful, so lovely that I felt my heart pang and tears spring to my eyes as I listened to the lullaby.

My lullaby.

My eyes opened again, and I concentrated on the road as I moved back to present time, Clair De Lune taking over from the other song.

Tears dripped down my cheeks as I glanced at the clock.

I'd been driving for three hours, and I'd be there soon enough. It was nearly eight in the evening, I'd left just after five, and I desperately hoped I'd be there before ten, because if it was any time after that I'd already promised I wouldn't go near Edward Cullen's house.

As my foot pressed harder on the gas a few thoughts hit me like a brick wall.

I'd been so quick to leave, so quick to discover my life before Jacob and everyone else. Was it curiosity? Or did I want that life back?

And what if I got there and Edward was living with his girlfriend? Clearly he wasn't married, he was tied to only me in that way, but that wasn't to say he hadn't moved on. I mean, he hadn't come looking for me after all.

I pushed the thoughts away as I watched the road signs flash by, suddenly eager just to discover the truth, whatever it was.

* * *

Just over an hour later, I was passing the Forks welcome sign.

My breathing was laboured as I attempted to drive slower through the tiny town. I didn't want to run over one of the 3120 people that lived here.

Passing by the diner, a bookstore, and a clothes shop I felt my mind tick with familiarity, something I was slowly becoming accustomed to as I travelled further and further into the green cave of a town.

I watched as a young woman walked along the pavement and I stopped the car slowly, pressing the button to roll down the window.

"Um, excuse me?" I called quietly, blushing despite myself.

I was never a good people person.

She turned her head, ducking a little as she took me in, "Yes hun?"

"Could you tell me where Woodbrook Avenue is please?"

She nodded automatically, "Edward Cullen? Go straight ahead, take the second left and continue on. Soon enough you'll just see a mirage of trees, keep driving for about half a mile and then you'll see the mailbox outside the driveway, that's what you're looking for."

I smiled at her, nodding in understanding, "Thank you!"

I began to drive on, rolling the window back up as I followed her instructions to the dot. As I drove, I felt a vague realisation that I'd been here before.

But of course, I could hardly have owned a house at eighteen, and why would I own a house when I moved to Seattle for College?

My eyes were beginning to burn with the heap of unanswered questions and I sighed as I glanced out the window at the trees.

It's dry for a change, I thought with a laugh, before I stopped myself and gasped.

I remembered something about Forks.

Before my shock could completely overcome me, I saw a mailbox come into view.

I slowed down, glancing at the "Cullen" print before identifying it as "2 Woodbrook Avenue" underneath.

I turned into the driveway, following the curves of trees slowly as I drove for about another mile.

As the drive opened up I felt my eyes widen in amazement as I glanced at the house in front of me. It seemed antique, yet somehow new and clean. It was homey, just like I wanted my own house to be when I eventually moved into one.

The front door was white wood, and curved at the top. There were two bay windows on either side, both closed off from the outside with curtains. That was followed by another two floors, each with at least three windows and old, unique glass designs. I stopped the car, my eyes never straying from the beautiful house as I opened my door and walked towards it slowly, as if by my legs own accord.

I mounted the three steps that led onto the porch, looking to my left to see the porch swing before looking around the whole thing, my mouth agape at the beauty of it all.

I suddenly realised that I was standing on Edward Cullen's porch, and I'd left all my things in my car, even the bloody car keys.

But there was no turning back now.

I wondered for a spilt second if I should go back and get the marriage certificate, but something told me not to.

My fist moved up to the steel knocker, shaking rapidly as I knocked twice, holding my breath as I waited.

Oh my God.

This was really happening.

Exactly five seconds later, I heard the lock slip and the door moved open slowly, almost in slow motion.

As it did so, my eyes lifted to glance at the person who had opened it.

My heart, which up until this point had been beating a million miles a second, now stopped in my chest. As I looked up at him, I took in his dark jeans and white shirt, his dark green eyes, his prominent jawline, his tousled bronze hair, his perfectly beautiful face, and suddenly, my mind was overwhelmed with images.

I could see myself in his arms, both of us laughing as he held me tighter, his lips on my forehead as we shook with the sensation of the joke he'd just told me.

I saw us with our forehead's pressed against the others, his hand cupping my cheek softly as his eyes smouldered into mine and we whispered simultaneously, "I love you."

I viewed us as we stared at each other, both smiling as we slipped wedding rings on each other's fingers before he took me in his arms and kissed me.

I watched as he hovered above me, our lips fast and heated as we stole kisses and he rocked against me, creating moans from both of us as our hands travelled over each other.

Then suddenly we were lying together, him holding me as I told him I loved him.

The memories were flashing back and forth like a tennis ball during a match and I couldn't keep up, but each of them registered in my mind and I gasped so loud it snapped me from my reminiscing.

My wide eyes stared up at him as his own stared back at me.

I could read a million emotions running through his eyes as if it came naturally to me. There was shock, surprise, awe, happiness… And love.

He swallowed, his green eyes like saucers as he whispered softly, his lips forming an awed smile, "Bella?"

* * *

**I'm so excited to write this, I hope you guys are just as excited to read!**

**I love to hear your thoughts on my stories, especially my new stories, because then at least I know it's worth continuing! Plus, reviews make me write faster!**

**So, please review!**


	3. Let Me In

**Wow, thank you so much for all the feedback so far!**

**I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story, and you want answers as much as Bella does!**

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

_Artist: __Florence and The Machine _

_Song: Shake It Out_

_And I've been a fool and I've been blind._

_I can never leave the past behind._

_I can see no way, I can see no way._

_I'm always dragging that horse around._

_All of his questions, such a mournful sound._

_Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground._

_Cause I like to keep my issues drawn._

_It's always darkest before the dawn._

* * *

**_Chapter Three_**

**_ Let Me In_**

I stared up at his smiling face, his eyes wide and disbelieving as I stood in front of him.

It must have been something in my own eyes, however, because suddenly the light in his eyes flickered and dimmed, and his smile flattered to a frown.

"You don't… You don't remember me." He whispered brokenly.

It wasn't a question.

I could almost hear his heart breaking as his eyes moved to his feet, shutting tight for a long moment as his hand fisted on the door frame.

I breathed out, my head going light as my body sunk to the ground with the force of everything that was happening. My fingers found the cool ground beneath me, and my eyes shut as images flicked through my head, moments of my life that I'd forgotten, that I'd never knew even existed.

My eyes opened as tears dripped onto my cheeks, sucking in a shaky breath as suddenly, Edward Cullen knelt down beside me.

There were tears in his own eyes, and he stared at me pleadingly, "Bella… Bella, please."

I realised he was holding his hand out to me, and I glanced at it as if it would give me the plague.

Because it was going to overload my mind with memories.

My eyes met his again; green and brown colliding with a whirlwind of emotions. Just like everything else in this town.

"It's okay…" He whispered then, pushing his hand an extra millimetre towards me. I raised my left hand slowly, gently placing it in his.

Just as I expected, my mind flooded with memories at the contact.

My eyes slammed shut as I attempted to control the images, my eyes burning as Edward's smiling face flashed in front of me, and my own grinned back at his as we held hands.

Swallow breaths overcome my body, and I felt Edward's fingers entwine with mine, something that seemed _so _familiar, it hurt my heart to think about it.

My eyes opened slowly, finding Edward close enough that I could smell his scent, something which my body seemed to crave automatically, reacquainting itself with him as if it was natural, as if we'd never been apart.

His eyes held mine as he ever so slowly pulled me into his arms, bringing me inside the house and shutting the front door gently with his foot.

"It's too much." I managed to whisper, "The images."

As I said the word, another free-fall burst into my mind.

Images of Edward carrying me over the threshold of an apartment that looked a little familiar to me. Images of Edward kissing my neck as he carried me to bed.

I reached up with one hand to press on my eyelids, trying to make the burning sensation go away as tears dripped onto my cheeks.

"It's okay Bella… Calm down… Breathe."

At his instruction I sucked in a deep lungful of air, opening my eyes just as he entered a kitchen with large wooden worktops and vintage designs.

He brought me over to a table, pulling a chair out with his foot before setting me down gently, resting my head on the tabletop before pushing my hair away slowly, his warm fingers causing my eyelids to flutter closed as the exhaustion of the past ten minutes took over my body.

I faintly heard him moving about in the kitchen, with the pouring of a liquid and clicking of a few buttons, but that was the only thoughts I could hear on the outside.

On the inside, however, I was in a world were nothing made sense, yet it made perfect sense to me. I was sitting at a kitchen table with Edward, side by side as I ate a bagel and he sipped on a cup of coffee. I watched as I placed my feet onto the tabletop, glancing sideways at Edward as he glanced my way.

"_What did I tell you about your feet on the table Mrs Cullen?"_

"_I can't remember, you seemed to get distracted."_

"_I did not."_

I felt myself smile as I watched him feign shock. It was like I was watching a dream, yet I could remember the feelings that were running through me as I levelled my stare with his.

"_You did too. You wouldn't allow my bare feet on the table, yet you had no problem allowing my bare ass on the table."_

He got up from his seat then, taking the bagel from my hands before capturing my lips with his, pulling me towards his body with secure arms and warm hands.

"Bella?" I could hear that same voice calling me, yet I could tell it wasn't the Edward from my memory because his lips were firmly planted on my own.

I frowned, as my name was called again, not wanting to leave the perfect images in my head.

"Bella?"

My eyes fluttered unwillingly, and I glanced at Edward as he sat in the chair across from mine. He smiled softly, pushing a cup towards me as I sat up fully.

I wrapped my hands around it without thinking, my eyes looking down to see what he'd made.

My breathing hitched as I stared at the contents of the mug. It was a hot chocolate, with marshmallows around the edges and whipped cream in the middle.

That was exactly how I liked my hot chocolate.

No one made it like that but me.

_And him._

I glanced back up at his face as another few tears dripped onto my cheeks.

We stared at each other for so long, our eyes reading each other like a book, all the while faint memories flickered into my head and I realised that eight years ago I married this man because I was deeply in love with him.

I opened my mouth, whispering softly, "You're my husband…"

He nodded, swallowing thickly, "Yes... You're my wife, Bella."

Taking a sip from the hot chocolate, I shut my eyes for a second, attempting to gather my thoughts, "I need answers." I admitted softly.

"And I'll give them to you." He agreed, his voice thick and low, it sounded like honey, "I'll tell you everything…"

I shook my head, "I feel like everything I've believed up until now has been a lie."

"It has." He stated bluntly, tears sparkling in his own eyes as his jaw clenched, "Bella, they lied to you from day one after your accident. You've no idea what they did. I lost you the day you had that accident, and it was worse than you dying because I knew you were out there, yet I couldn't see you."

As we stared at each other, my memory began to flicker at some distant memory.

Fighting with my parents, arguing with them as Edward held one arm around my waist in a protective hold.

They didn't approve for some reason.

Enough to not tell me about my own husband?

"My parents…" I whispered.

He nodded slowly, "I'm guessing they don't know you're here?"

I shook my head, "No, no-one does…"

He sat forward suddenly, running his fingers through his tousled hair, causing a billion memories of that same image to flood my mind, "If they didn't tell you… And you don't remember me… How did you find out?"

My eyes were glued to his face as I tried to find an answer.

How had I found out?

Blinking, an image of Jacob came into my mind, fuzzy and distant as images of Edward overlooked him without even trying.

I saw Mr Jenks outside my apartment, handing me the papers as he told me I was already married, so I couldn't marry Jacob.

I glanced up at the beautiful man in front of me, opening my mouth to try and form an answer.

* * *

**Well? Do you guys think Bella will tell Edward about Jacob? Do you think she should?**

**Please review and let me know your thoughts!**

**Thank you all for reading, I love everything about you guys!**

**Review!**


	4. Open Your Eyes

**Hello everyone!**

**It's been nearly two weeks, but RL has been calling me away from this for a few different reasons.**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Artist: __The Script _

_Song: For The First Time_

_We're gonna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine,_

_Sit talking up all night, saying things we haven't for a while._

_We're smiling, but we're close to tears._

_Even after all these years._

_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting, for the first time._

* * *

**_Chapter Four _**

**_Open Your Eyes_**

Staring up at his green eyes, I knew my mouth was hanging open to try and speak, yet no words would form.

What had he just asked me?

"Green is my favourite colour." I whispered instead, my lips not even moving as I spoke the words to myself.

Edward was running his fingers through his hair again, and he stalled halfway as his eyes fixed knowingly onto mine.

"I know." He confirmed, nodding softly.

"I never knew why…" My voice cracked, glancing down at the cup as a tear dropped onto the wooden table, "I just knew it was… I didn't know why I loved it so much…"

When I looked back up at him, his emerald eyes were burning into mine, some deep emotion flittering between us.

"My favourite colour is-"

"Brown." I interrupted immediately, "It's brown?"

A smile played on his lips, "Brown." He nodded.

A sharp pang of pain hit my head as I shut my eyes and gritted my teeth, an ensemble of moving images flashing in front of me.

"_What's your favourite colour?"_

_He was sixteen years old. He looked so young, so happy and content as we sat at lunch in the cafeteria._

"_Up until now it's always been different… But now I have a definite favourite."_

"_Which is?"_

_His eyes were full of a smile as he kept them fixed onto mine. _

"_Green." I answered without much thought, staring into the emerald depths of his gaze. _

_His eyes crinkled further as he laughed, shrugging a little as I repeated his question._

"_Brown." Was his immediate response._

"_Why?"_

"_Because Bella, it's the colour of your eyes… Why is your favourite colour green?"_

"_Because it's the colour of your eyes…"_

_His smile lit up his whole face as some secret emotion played on his features, and we stayed in silence for the rest of the lunch hour, simply staring into each other's eyes._

My eyelids fluttered as I came back to the present, glancing at Edward as he sat in front of me, a worried look on his beautiful face.

"You look tired. You should sleep." He muttered quietly.

Automatically shaking my head, I sat up further in my seat, "No, I don't want to sleep."

He chuckled, "Well to be honest I don't want you to sleep either… I've been without you for long enough, I don't want to let you out of my sight…" My heart stammered at his words, warming to the meaning behind them, a familiar warmth, "But you really should sleep, love."

"But…" I tried to find an excuse, "I still need to understand."

"You will understand… I'll make you remember me, I'll make you remember everything… But tomorrow, after you've slept."

"You think it'll take one day?" I raised my eyebrows in disbelief.

Smirking slightly, he shook his head, "We have a lot of memories Bella. It'll take longer than a day, of course…"

"How long?"

How long would it be before I had to leave…

"However long it takes for you to remember…"

"And then?"

"Then…" He stalled, lost for a second before his eyes began to smoulder into mine, "Then you decide what you want."

I swallowed, glancing down at the cup in my hands as my heart panged.

I already knew what I wanted.

I wanted my life back.

My old life.

My perfect life.

My life with Edward.

Could I even have it back?

"Edward… Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." I watched as his hand moved across the table. He offered it to me, and I took it without a second thought, watching as he entwined his fingers with mine.

He always did that.

It was our good morning and our good night, it was our hello and our goodbye. It was everything that summed us up, everything with a single hand hold, one which entwined us together in a tight grip. He used to wake me up by taking my hand like that. He used to cuddle me in bed, but always made sure he was holding my hand before we went to sleep.

Tears fell onto my cheeks as I watched our hands, and within a millisecond he was out of his seat, kneeling down beside me as he spoke softly, "Bella? Are you okay?"

My body was beginning to shake with the emotions taking over my body, "I… I don't know… It's been so long… How could I have ever forgotten you? You were everything to me Edward… You were absolutely everything, and suddenly I'm living a new life, with new people, settling for a man that wants to marry me, but I can't even bring myself to tell him I love him… I just don't understand how I could have ever lost you when we're meant for each other…"

Staring at him, the meaning of my words seemed to hit me up the face like a brick wall. Taken aback by it all, I shook my head as Edward pulled me off the seat, settling me onto the ground and wrapping his arms around me.

"I've been waiting Bella… I've been waiting you to come back to me… Every time I hear the door open, or someone knock, I pray with my heart and soul that it's you…" I could hear the tears in his voice as I pressed my cheek against his chest, relaxing against the feel of his free hand in my hair as his other still held on tightly to mine, "I knew that what happened wasn't your fault, I knew you'd lost your memory… But the only way you could remember the people in your life was by being around them, which is why your parents used their power to make you remember them, and because you weren't around me at all, you'd just never remember…"

"No." I sat up a little, enough to look in his eyes, "I did remember, Edward… There was a part of me, no matter what, that always remembered. I couldn't put a name, or even a face, to those feelings… But I knew that living the life I was after the accident, wasn't my full life. Sometimes I'd do something, or say something, and a memory would be trying to push its way in my head… Or I'd attempt to have feelings for someone, _real _feelings… And my heart would just tell me someone else had claimed those feelings from me…"

"That's how I knew you'd find your way back to me, love… We're meant for each other…"

At the force of his words, I shook my head, "But…"

"There's someone else…" He confirmed, for himself or me I wasn't sure, "There's someone else."

"That's how I found out… I'm supposed to be getting married, but a lawyer came and told me I already had a husband."

Edward didn't answer me, and as I glanced up at his face, I saw him turn white like a sheet of paper, "You're getting married?"

"I was supposed to be." My voice sounded sad, even to me.

"And do you… Do you love him? Have you guys ever…" He trailed off, almost unable to finish his words.

I looked down at the marble floor, "We have never had sex… I thought I was virgin." I laughed a little, and even Edward chuckled from beside me, "Clearly not…"

"So I'm the only person you've ever been with." He smiled softly, glancing my way for an answer.

"Well, you were my first… And we obviously had sex after we got married… And I haven't had sex since my accident… So yeah, you're the only person I've been with."

He nodded slowly, "And my other question? Do you love this guy?" As I opened my mouth to speak, he began again, "Have you ever told him you love him? Because I know Bella, you don't say it unless you mean it."

I must have stared at him for a full ten seconds before I looked at the floor again, "I've never told him I love him."

I saw his shoulders relax from the corner of my eye, and I shut my eyes instantly, feelings washing over me like a tidal wave.

"You know, that's one thing about you… You never say something you don't mean… That's how I know if you haven't told him you love him, then you don't." I wanted to protest, I was even going to open my mouth to say something, but Edward was already talking, "You've said it to me though… You've told me thousands of times that you love me, and I _know _you do… I'll make you remember Bella, I swear that I will."

Looking back up at him, I whispered softly, "That's what I wanted to ask you."

"What, love?"

I was afraid of the answer I'd receive, but I had to know.

"Do you still love me?" I whispered it so low, I doubt he could hear me.

But he did.

I watched as his face broke out into a soft smile, and his hand gripped mine tighter, "I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you Isabella Cullen… And I've loved you everyday since… I will always love you."

My heart was hammering against my ribcage, as my tear filled eyes gazed into his, letting his words filter into my brain.

"_I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you Isabella Swan… And I've loved you everyday since… I will always love you."_

He spoke those words to me at our wedding…

But I wasn't Isabella Swan anymore. I was Isabella Cullen.

* * *

**Well, I hope everyone enjoyed. I thought the song lyrics at the beginning fit PERFECTLY for this chapter, more perfectly than chp 1,2,3!**

**Please review! I love to hear your thoughts on everything.**

**How would people feel for an Edward outtake at some point too? **

**Review?**


	5. When The Wall Crumbles

**So I promised myself that I'd update when I got 100 reviews, and look at that... WE DID IT!**

**So here is another chapter! Thank you guys for all the support!**

**Anyone beginnning to wonder when Edward will stop being so strong?**

**Well...**

* * *

_Artist: __Parachute _

_Song: Words Meet Heartbeats_

_Well I'd go to every house and knock on every door._

_I'd take down all the walls and tear up every floor._

_Just to figure out, oh, what we're fighting for._

_And all I can do is sit and let the air speak for you._

_Cause when words meet heartbeats, baby, come on._

_Baby, the floor, you know I'm already there._

_And the sun sets high and that moon is low._

_Cause when words meet heartbeats, baby, you'll know._

* * *

**_Chapter Five _**

**_When The Wall Crumbles_**

My lungs opened up to the smell that was attacking my senses.

Lemon.

Summer.

Cleanliness.

_Home…_

I crushed my face further into the pillow, sighing as I awoke slowly, letting an image float into my haze.

"_Uggggh!" _

_I heard the groan from the kitchen as I walked forward slowly, attempting to pat-dry my hair with the towel in my hands._

_Smiling at the light that shone through the apartment windows, I finally reached the kitchen, seeing Edward by the washing machine, shaking his head at the mountain of washing that was overflowing from the machine._

"_What are you doing?" I giggled, coming up behind him and placing a kiss on his bare back, right between his shoulder blades. That was as far as I could reach without getting on my tiptoes, I only ever reached his shoulder. I moved my other hand down to pull on his boxers gently, laughing again at the snap it made when I let go._

_He turned around to face me, his beautiful face troubled and frustrated as he let out a breath of air, "I thought I could do some washing while you were in the shower… But I can't do it."_

_He motioned to the unhealthy looking pile of clothes which in no way were ever going to fit inside the machine, and I smirked, "Well first, you separate your colours from your whites." I bent down, lifting up one of Edward's navy socks, "These don't go anywhere near the whites."_

_He rolled his eyes, sinking onto the kitchen floor as he pulled me down onto his lap, burying his face in my neck, "You should just do it forever. I'm hopeless at washing."_

_I shook my head, laughing once, "I don't think so Mr Cullen! There's going to be a day when I won't be here to do it for you."_

_His head lifted automatically, his face serious, "You'll always be here."_

_My face turned gentle, and I reached up to cup his cheek, "I know." Placing a quick kiss on his lips, I pulled back to speak again, "I'll do the washing forever… But you're doing the dishes."_

"_Deal." He grinned, leaning forward to press his lips to mine, stealing the air from my lungs as his tongue slipped inside my mouth and he tugged me around to straddle his lap, letting me feel his massive hardness beneath me…_

The gasp that elicited from me caused my eyes to open wide and I sat up in the bed, glancing around the room quickly.

There was no-one in the room, and I glanced at the sun attempting to break through the curtains, wondering what time it was.

Edward had insisted that I stay at his house, or rather _our house, _and brought me to one of the spare rooms late last night. He'd brought my suitcase up from my car, allowing me to find something to sleep in before he said goodnight, our eyes lingering for longer than was probably normal.

But then again, after all these years I'd finally come home, and it was the first time we'd said goodnight to each other since my accident, so we were bound to feel something.

I pulled the covers back slowly, getting out of the bed and heading towards the ensuite, cleaning myself up so I looked a little presentable, also attempting to erase the feel of Edward beneath me as his lips claimed mine.

Walking out of the bedroom, I glanced at the numerous pictures on the walls. Some of them were paintings, but as I reached the staircase to go downstairs I stopped at the first step, my mouth dropping open at what I saw.

In a medium sized frame, bordered with brown wood, was a picture of Edward and I. Our smiling faces were shining towards the camera, his left arm tight around my waist as my right claimed his side. My left hand was holding a bouquet of red roses, and my body was wearing a long white dress, fanning to the floor in simple waves as the bust was encrusted with shining diamonds.

Simple, yet beautiful.

Edward was wearing a black tux, his hair messy and dishevelled, as his eyes and lips portrayed the happiest smile I'd ever seen, mirroring my own exactly.

The background of the picture was bright and summery. There were green trees, with the sunshine breaking through the branches as we posed for our wedding photograph.

I realised I'd stopped breathing as I ran my fingers over the picture, and I quickly sucked in a breath. Moving down the stairs quietly, I stalled at every photo, tears prickling my eyes at every single one of them.

The next photo was a group of people, all with their arms around each other, seemingly at the same spot of the previous photo.

To the left there was a blonde haired man and a copper haired woman. They looked older than the rest of the people in the photo, experienced and exceedingly kind and loving. My eyes hovered over them, the male in his suit and the woman in her red dress. Their names were on the tip of my tongue, and I felt my teeth bite down on my lip as memories attempted to fight their way into my head.

I was on the couch, crying in Edward's arms as the woman sat down beside me, placing her warm hand in mine as the man knelt down beside us all and attempted to comfort me.

_Carlisle._ That was his name.

I could hear Edward saying it.

But the woman… Who was she?

She was like a mother to me.

_Esme._

I smiled softly, staring at her shining face as she grinned for the camera. I could almost hear the joke Emmett and Alice had told to make us laugh just before the photo had been taken.

_Emmett._

_Alice._

I quickly glanced at everyone else in the photo. There was Esme and Carlisle, then another couple, then Edward and I, and then another couple.

Closest to Esme and Carlisle, the girl was slim and small, with a light blue dress on her figure and a flower in her short hair. She was in the hold of a tall blonde haired man, young and handsome in his black suit.

_Alice._

_My best friend._

But the male, that wasn't Emmett.

I bypassed Edward and I, stopping for a long second to witness our faces, full of love and admiration for the other, before I moved to the next couple.

The girl was tall and statuesque, the blue gown hugging her curves as her long hair travelled down her back. She had linked arms with a tall muscular guy, grinning from ear to ear as he made an effort to stand up straight for the photo.

That was Emmett.

My breathing was coming quicker as names began to match up to the faces.

Jasper.

Rosalie.

Placing my hand over my heart, I sucked in a long breath, feeling tears drip onto my cheeks at the image of us all, so happy and content on my wedding day.

Moving down another step, there were two more pictures of Edward and I. In one, we were in High School, and in another we were in College. I smiled gently, moving down another step as I found a picture of Edward and I along with Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett. The girls were on the sofa, and our respective partners were standing behind us, leaning down to wrap their arms around their girl, all of us smiling for the camera.

As I reached the bottom step, I glanced at the last picture.

Esme had her arm around me, and Carlisle had his arm around Edward, we were standing at the bottom of a staircase, similar to where I was now.

Taking a shaky breath, I felt myself sink onto the first step, placing my head in my hands as my tears began in a steady stream.

I had a family.

I had a perfect band of family and friends and I'd forgotten them all. I forgot the people who meant most to me, and instead I was living a lie this whole time.

"Bella?" Edward's gentle voice was beside me in an instant, and I couldn't even raise my head to look at him.

"Bella? What's wrong?" He pried one of my hands away from my face, entwining his fingers with mine in a protective hold, "Bella? Love?"

"The… The pictures…" I whispered brokenly, raising my head a little to look at him.

Taking a swift glance at the wall, he frowned gently, sitting down beside me before wrapping his arm around my shoulders, "It's okay… They're supposed to be happy memories Bella…"

I leaned against him, nodding my head slowly, "I know… I'm crying because I had everything, and now I have nothing…"

"That isn't true." He argued immediately, "We're all still here… We all still love you…"

"But I forgot everyone… I've been gone for years…"

He moved slightly so he could place a finger under my chin and raise my face to look at him, "Listen to me Bella… Your family, your friends, we love you… Nothing could ever change that, not even a stupid accident… All that matters is you're here now, and those memories He motioned to the wall of pictures, "You'll remember them all, and we'll make even more."

I took in his words, smiling gently as I nodded, feeling him wipe away my tears with warm fingers.

"You still use the same washing powder." I said softly, glancing up at him.

He stared down at me, smiling crookedly before he nodded, "Yes…"

"I smelt it on the pillows." I explained, looking down at my feet before I spoke lower, "You had to learn how to do the washing without me."

It took him a long moment to answer me, and I could almost feel the emotion building up inside him as I imagined him remembering that morning, "Yes." He admitted finally, his voice cracking a little.

We sat in silence for only a second longer before he gently pulled me up, "I'll start some breakfast for us, shall I?"

He brought me into the kitchen, letting me sit down at the table as I nodded my agreement. I watched as he took some eggs from the fridge, cracking them open and setting them into the frying pan.

I love fried eggs in the morning.

I watched him as he worked, taking in his messy hair, his light stubble, his pyjama bottoms and t shirt. He looked so gorgeous.

I suddenly realised how hard this must be for him. I mean, I knew how hard it was for me, but I was beginning to understand the true extent of how this was for him. It must be so hard. Yet, he wore a mask that showed calmness and a strong façade that didn't allow him to crumble.

He put on some coffee, checking on the eggs before moving to the cupboards. He lifted out one plate, turning around before stopping again. His face seemed to crack slightly, the strong façade he'd been wearing seeming to lessen a little. He turned back around, lifting a second plate before moving to the table, smiling brightly as he placed a plate in front of me and set one on the other side for himself.

My eyes stayed on him, and I noticed how he didn't move away immediately. He glanced down at me from where he stood, moving his gaze to my plate and then his own. He looked at the two plates for so long I was about to ask what was wrong.

And then, as if by magic, the strong exterior crumbled right in front of me.

Tears welled up in his eyes, his breath shallow as he sunk onto the floor, still staring at the two plates as his face furrowed with pain and shock.

"Edward?" I whispered softly, reaching my hand out towards him, "Edward, are you okay?"

He didn't answer, instead his eyes lay unblinking on the two plates, and he began to shake his head slowly.

I got down onto the floor beside him, lifting one of his limp hands, entwining our fingers in the hope that it would calm him down just like it did for me.

"Two." He whispered suddenly, "Not one plate… Two plates…" He finally blinked then, shutting his eyes as he let out a broken cry, "Two plates…"

* * *

**Think that was my favourite chapter so far...**

**What's your thoughts on it all?**

**Please review?**


	6. Sticks And Stones

**I was quite excited to write this chapter, and once again, thank you all for the wondeful reviews!**

**For all those looking answers, perhaps this chapter will help a little...**

* * *

_Artist: The Script _

_Song: You Won't Feel A Thing_

_And if I fall here, at least you know my dear that I would die for you,_

_Promise you won't ever feel a thing._

_Cause I will take it on the chin, for you._

_So lay your cuts and bruises, over my skin._

_I promise you won't feel a thing, no._

_Cause everything the world could throw,_

_I'll stand in front, I'll take the blow for you, for you._

_Yeah, everything the world could throw,_

_I'll take the sticks, I'll take the stones, for you._

_For you..._

* * *

**_Chapter Six _**

**_Sticks And Stones_**

I glanced up at the two plates on the table, frowning at how such a simple thing could break him.

Bringing myself closer to him, I squeezed our entwined fingers, trying to hush him softly.

"Edward… It's okay…"

Shaking his head quickly, he pulled back. He pressed himself up against the kitchen island, his eyes shutting tightly.

"I just want Bella…" He whispered brokenly, "I just want my Bella…"

I moved with him, attempting to grip his hand again as tears dripped slowly onto his cheeks, breaking my heart, "I'm right here, Edward…"

Entwining our fingers together, I hoped to calm him down.

His eyes opened wide, and he stared at our hands before squeezing tightly, "No… I'm dreaming…" He still didn't let go though, yet he continued to talk, "Please… Please Bella, just come home to me…"

He squeezed my fingers again as he spoke the words, and almost instantly I was brought into a world that had no image, yet perfect clarity of a memory.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Click._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Click._

"_Bella? Bella, baby…"_

_His voice was broken, and his cheek pressed against mine as he lifted my limp hand, interlacing our fingers before speaking again._

"_Please remember me, love… I'm begging you… Don't let them do this to you… They're making me leave… They're only giving me a second with you…" I could faintly feel the wetness of his cheeks against my own, "Please…" He cried, his lips pressing against my own, "I love you… Please Bella, just come home to me…"_

Opening my eyes quickly, I was faced with Edward's shattered figure, heartbroken and pining for me.

And I was right here.

"Just come home to me…"

"Just come home to me…"

"Please…"

"Just come home to me…"

He was whispering to himself over and over again, and I moved onto my knees quickly, grasping his hand to place it over my heart.

"Edward. Look at me." I demanded with as much conviction as I could.

He raised his head after a long second, staring into my eyes with a slight hope.

"I'm right here… It's me… I'm Bella… I've come home…"

Blinking a few times, allowing the remaining tears to fall, he pulled me closer suddenly, wrapping his arms around me as he buried his face in my neck.

"Every time someone opens that door, or I hear someone knock… I pray that it's you… That you've come home… It just feels surreal that it's actually true, and that you're actually here…"

I sighed against him, smiling softly as he spoke, reaching up to run my fingers through his hair as if it was natural to me.

_That was what calmed him down._

A million images flashed through my head in the same second, and they were all the same thing.

Me running a finger from the bottom of Edward's neck, right up through his hair.

Moving my hand slowly, I let my finger trace the bottom of his neck before bringing it up slowly, moving through his tousled locks of hair.

His shoulders sagged instantly and he rested against me, his face against my neck as his head leaned on my shoulder.

"You remember." He whispered softly.

I simply nodded, repeating the motion over and over again as I felt my own tears drip onto my cheeks, unable to speak.

We must have lay like that for about ten minutes, before I finally found the courage to speak.

"Edward… I need to know… I have to know what happened…"

His breathing stopped automatically, and he raised himself a little, muttering about the eggs being burnt as he got up, removing himself from my hold.

I followed him, watching as he lifted the frying pan and turned off the cooker.

"Edward, please… Don't change the subject…"

Dumping the burnt eggs in the bin, he sighed before dropping the pan into the sink, "Bella… I don't know if I can even say it… It's-"

"Hard." I interrupted, moving to his side, "I know it's hard… But it's the only way I can understand…"

He looked down at me for a long second, tormented emotions running around inside him before he nodded, "We should go sit in the living room…"

We walked side by side, automatically placing ourselves in the middle of the sofa, our knees gently touching.

"Can I ask you something before I start?" He asked quietly, almost shyly.

"Of course." I smiled in encouragement for him to continue.

"Does he know? Does he know about me? Does he know you're here?"

"Jacob?" My mouth formed his name as I tried to catch on.

Edward simply shrugged a little and nodded, "If that's his name, then yes, him."

I glanced down at my fingers, shaking my head, "He doesn't know anything… I rung him before I left and told him I was visiting my parents…"

He nodded slowly, "And them? What do they think of him? Were they really going to let you get married without telling you about me?"

"Well…" I stalled, shaking my head at my own stupidity, "They don't know I'm getting married… Something told me not to tell them, as if in the back of my mind I knew how they'd react… I was planning on telling them eventually, maybe a month before the wedding, or a few weeks…" I shrugged again, "They have no idea."

Edward snorted slightly, "Maybe that's a good thing…" He turned serious suddenly, "It must say something though, that you came to me first and didn't run to them for answers… Perhaps subconsciously you knew."

"Perhaps." I agreed, smiling at him softly, before reaching across, entwining our fingers gently, "Can you explain to me now?"

He stared down at our hands before nodding, taking a breath;

"We met each other on the 22nd September, ten years ago." He smiled, "We were sixteen years old, and in High School… You'd just moved to Forks, and we became friends really quickly, probably because we sat by each other in Biology… Otherwise I would've been too shy to ever speak to you…" He chuckled, "By the time we were seventeen, we'd started dating… You told me you loved me on Christmas Day, and I'd never been happier to tell you that I loved you too… Your parents seemed happy that you'd gotten a boyfriend, at first… But then, we started getting more serious, we started to imagine our life together, we gave ourselves to each other physically and emotionally, we began talking about moving away to College together, moving in with each other, getting married eventually… We were inseparable, we were never apart… They tried to keep you away from me, to get you to concentrate on your studies… You insisted that you and I always studied together anyway, and your grades were perfect. That's when you realised what they were trying to do… They were trying to control you into giving me up, something which you fought against more than I'd ever imagined you could, but you were just so _stubborn._" He grinned a little, "I turned eighteen in June, you turned eighteen in September, and that began our Senior Year… On Valentine's Day, I asked you to marry me… We both wanted to get married before we moved away to College, and you said yes." He smiled gently and I watched as a tear dripped onto his cheek, "My parents and family were over the moon… Esme and Carlisle loved you, they loved us as a couple… Esme even gave me her engagement ring to give to you… The day we told your parents though, wasn't such a happy occasion. Charlie flipped, to say the least. He demanded to know if you were pregnant, if I'd forced you into it… You argued tooth and nail with them, and they forbid you from marrying me… But you stumped them by stating that you were eighteen, and you could legally do what you wanted, including moving out… You moved in with our family that day, and we began planning the wedding as well as working for our finals… By the time summer came around we'd gotten our acceptances for Seattle University, and the wedding was all arranged…" He shifted a little in his seat, moving subconsciously towards me, as I leant against him a little more, feeling the warmth of him against me, "We got married on the 5th August, the best day of my life… We had our honeymoon in Rio De Janerio, courtesy of Esme and Carlisle… Your mom and dad didn't attend, in fact you told them they weren't welcome… But everyone else turned up, our real family, our real friends, most of the whole damn town… We moved to Seattle in September, in our own apartment that was our little home, our little piece of heaven… Those years were the happiest of my life, I had you and that was all I needed… We spent some holidays just with the two of us, and other's we went back home to Forks… Three years passed quicker than lightening… You were graduating as a nurse, and I'd gotten enough credit to go straight in Med School… We were going to move back to Forks, by a house and work in Forks Hospital together… We had it all planned out." He smiled bitterly, glancing down at our entangled fingers as he shut his eyes suddenly, taking a breath. I leaned closer to him, feeling his free arm move around my shoulders to bring me closer, resting his chin on the top of my head as it rested on his shoulder, "That day, we were going down to Forks to visit the family… You'd decided to pack the car and head down earlier, while I finished up in work… I'd be with you in a few hours… I didn't see any harm in it… But I got phonecall about an hour after you left… Something had happened, something bad… I can just remember He cut off suddenly, and I could feel his heart thudding against his ribcage as he sucked in an unstable breath. When he began to speak again, I could hear the tears in his words, "Everything just seemed to stop moving. Nothing made sense. They were saying things down the phone and all I kept thinking was it was some kind of prank and you were going to bounce through the door any second…" I pulled away from him slightly, only enough so I could turn a little and glance at his face, wiping his tears away, "It should've been me, Bella…" I shook my head at him, about to argue before he continued with his words, "I left straight away for the hospital… But it wasn't quick enough… When I got there, the nurse had stopped me in the corridor to discuss your condition… I was your next of kin afterall… The trailer had gone straight into your side of the car, you'd…" He swallowed harshly, looking away from my face as he continued, "You cracked your head, there was bleeding… They stopped it somehow, but there was potential brain damage, and almost certain memory loss…" He began to shake suddenly with the force of the tears dripping down his face, "One crack to the head and you'd forgotten me…_ You'd forgotten us_…" He took a stabling breath, "I asked if I could see you, and the nurse told me to make sure there wasn't too much noise around you, that if I wanted to speak to Mr and Mrs Swan I was to take them outside…" Shutting his eyes, he shook his head slowly, "I can still remember looking up that corridor, seeing them through the window at your bedside… And I knew Bella, I _knew _that I'd lost you… It was as if my whole world just fell away, and there was nothing left… But I went up there, and I called them outside… I told them that I was your next of kin, and that you wouldn't want them here… It was probably the wrong thing to say, but you hadn't spoken to them since you'd moved out… I just wanted them _gone…"_

I watched as his face crumpled again, and I curled myself around him, resting my head over his heart as his arm gripped me tightly, his free hand still entangled with my own.

"It's okay… I'm here…" I whispered.

"Your dad is quite possibly the worst human being I've ever met in my life… The words he spat at me, the threats he made… At first they meant nothing to me, because nothing mattered as long as I had you… He reminded me that I may be your next of kin, but they were your parents. He told me that he was the law, being a cop gave him power, if only a little, but still enough. He told me that the courts would believe him, especially if he claimed to be an eye witness, especially if Renee claimed the same thing."

"An eye witness to what?" I questioned quietly.

"Have you ever seen your medical records, Bella?" He asked softly, "Doctors, Nurses, all medical staff, they have to record everything… Everytime you ended up in A&E throughout your life, and let's be honest it was plenty of times, they noted everything about your examinations… They didn't do it because they suspected anything, they did it because they thought that your easy bruising, your cuts and gashes could've been down to thin blood, perhaps other disorders… Of course, the simple reason was you were an absolute klutz… Charlie said it wouldn't take much to claim I'd been hitting you He paused for only a second at my gasp, seeming to become impassioned by the memory, "He said that both himself and Renee would give evidence and witness statements. He said he'd ruin my career." He laughed suddenly, so loud and bitter I almost jumped, "As if my _career_ would matter that much to me! Did he really think I'd care about that? I told him that too, I told him that my career didn't mean shit to me…" He sighed suddenly, "But then he reminded me that you had no memory… He told me that it wouldn't take much to convince you that I was a man that had forced you into a marriage, a man that beat you when you didn't co-operate with me, a man that wanted you only as a punching bag… And who would you believe? You'd believe your parents, of course you would… And, if he didn't use that story to turn you against me, or to keep us away from each other, I'm sure he had plenty more up his sleeve…" He shook his head slowly, tears falling freely now, "It was the choice of either, letting you remember me and think of me as a monster, or not letting you remember me at all… And what if I had've turned up and tried to get you to remember? I'd look like a stalker, and it would only help their plan more… But I still had hope, I believed you'd find your way back to me again… They threw your wedding and engagement ring at me, and gave me one minute to see you, Charlie even stood outside and counted the seconds… I begged you, I begged you to come back to me." His voice cracked, "It killed me to leave you there, Bella… I wanted to lift you up, run down the corridor, out of the hospital, take you home and never leave that apartment again… You were sedated and everything, I didn't even know if you could hear me…"

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Click._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Click._

"_Bella? Bella, baby…"_

_His voice was broken, and his cheek pressed against mine as he lifted my limp hand, interlacing our fingers before speaking again._

"_Please remember me, love… I'm begging you… Don't let them do this to you… They're making me leave now… They're only giving me a second with you…" I could faintly feel the wetness of his cheeks against my own, "Please…" He cried, "I love you… Please Bella, just come home to me…"_

"You know, he even tried to convince me that you were better off without me, and that I'd be doing you a favour by letting you go… But I'm not the type of person to fall for that, you know I'm not. We were, we _are, _made for each other… And not even Charlie Swan could change that… He made me leave, and I went straight to Forks… I couldn't go home anyway, not without you… I had never been in that apartment by myself for a night, and I wasn't going to start anytime soon… But I went home to get help. We hired a lawyer, we attempted loopholes, lawsuits against them both, statements of evidence from our family… But the lawyer told us that Charlie and Renee had too much power, they could use the medical records against me… Bella, I'd never _ever _lay a hand on you! I-"

"Hey." I cut him off quickly, raising my head as I felt the tears on my own cheeks. I hadn't even realised I'd been crying, "I know that… One look in your eyes and I know that you'd never hurt me. You don't need to tell me that, Edward. You've only ever laid gentle hands on me, you love me too much to ever hurt me, emotionally or physically."

He nodded slowly, tears brimming in his eyes again as he crushed his face in my hair, "I'd never hurt you…"

We rested against each other, comfortable in our own little bubble as I let his words take impact on me.

I never knew my family could be so evil.

Actually, I did know. But I knew before the accident, after the accident I was blinded by more of their lies.

"What happened after that? What happened to you?" I whispered softly.

"I brought our plan into action… I moved to Forks, started Med School at the hospital, bought this house, and I waited for you to come home to me…"

Raising my head again, green and brown collided, our eyes burning into each other's, "I'm sorry I took so long…"

He smiled brokenly, "I'm just happy you found your way back."

He pulled me close then, and I shut my eyes as our breathing slowed and we enjoyed the feeling of being in each other's arms.

I had no idea what I was going to do next.

My mom and dad had effectively had their plan pulled from under their feet.

But how could I tell them I'd found Edward again? How could I even face them after I found out the truth?

How would I tell Jacob I had a husband? A husband that loved me and wanted me…

We lay there for so long I think I fell asleep for a while in the security of Edward's arms. I opened my eyes, pulling away slowly as my stomach rumbled, knowing I needed to get up and get some food.

As I moved, I noticed Edward was sleeping peacefully against me. I moved as best I could from his hold, helping him to lie down on the sofa against the pillows.

Although my body was removed from his, he still held a firm grip on my hand, our fingers entwined so tightly I wasn't sure if I could ever break the hold.

I stared down at his wedding ring for a long moment before I pulled my hand from his slowly, and automatically he began to stir awake.

Quickly, I placed my hand back in his, interlacing our fingers and smiling as he squeezed them softly, falling back into a deep slumber. I reached up, running my fingers through his hair slowly as I watched his sleeping face, angled towards me as he smiled crookedly in his sleep.

"He hasn't slept like that in years..."

The voice from behind me made me jump, and I turned my head quickly to try and find the source.

I stared up at the woman in front of me, her loving face gentle and open as she gazed at me, tears pricking her eyes.

"Esme…" I whispered.

Her voice cracked as she spoke, a tear dripping onto her cheek, "Welcome home, Bella."

* * *

**I really hate Bella's parents in this story... Can you tell? Haha**

**So, thoughts? Please review?**


	7. Hopes And Dreams

**Can we just take a few short seconds to realise that, after six chapters, we have reached over 200 reviews?**

**Guys, this is amazing! I love you all so much for supporting this story. You make writing so worthwhile!**

**And here, is another chapter!**

* * *

_Artist: The Fray _

_Song: Be The One _

_I could have sworn I heard you say,_

_That you were mine._

_What if I knew how to yell,_

_What would I pray._

_What if I knew how to tell,_

_What would I say._

_I will be the only one,_

_If you say you'll never go._

_I'll be screaming out your name,_

_From the back row._

_Be the one, be the one and only._

_Wait for me, let me be your only one._

* * *

**_Chapter Seven _**

**_Hopes and Dreams_**

Esme knelt down slowly, sitting on the floor beside the sofa, matching my position perfectly. She smiled gently as I stared at her, reaching forward to place her hand on my knee, allowing a thousand memories to burst into my mind, memories of her kindness, and her heartfelt love…

_For me._

"How are you?" She asked, watching my face as I attempted to answer.

"Fine… I think."

"I'm sure this is all such a shock… The rest of us wanted to come but I told them not to, not just yet… Edward didn't even want me to come over, but I just had to see you…" A tear dripped onto her cheek, "It's been so long, Bella."

Glancing down, I watched the hardwood floor as I nodded, "Yeah, I know." Just as I spoke, my stomach rumbled, and she frowned instantly.

"Shall I make you something to eat?" She offered.

"I can make it." I assured her, but she simply smiled and rose to her feet.

"Come on, I'll make it for you."

I tried to get up, but my eyes fell onto Edward's figure and his iron grip on my hand, "Maybe I should wait here with him."

"I want to talk to you though, and with Edward there I get too distracted." She laughed quietly, "We have a lot of catching up to do, Bella."

Staring back down at Edward, I heard Esme encourage me to do "what I felt I should do", and suddenly I was bending down, slipping my hand from his and whispering softly that I'd be right back, that I wasn't going anywhere.

He stirred a little, squeezing my hand once before letting go.

"Come back soon, love." He murmured, still fast asleep on the sofa.

As he spoke the words, a faint memory entered my head;

_I was attempting to slip my hand from his as we lay in bed, but he tightened his hold and pulled me closer._

"_Where are you going, baby?" He asked, although he did not open his eyes or even wake up in the slightest._

"_I'll be right back." I whispered, smiling at his beautiful face, "I'm just going to the toilet."_

_He squeezed my hand once before letting it go, nodding as he crushed his face into the pillow, "Come back soon, love."_

"Bella?" Esme's voice came from behind me, and I blinked as I turned around.

"Sorry…" We walked towards the kitchen together and she slipped her arm around my shoulders, bringing me closer to her as we walked.

"We've all missed you so much, dear." She smiled, reaching with her free hand to wipe away a stray tear.

"I've missed you guys too, without really even realising it." I laughed a little as I sat down by the breakfast bar and she let me go to move to the fridge.

"I want to start off by saying that even though you've been gone all this time, we _have_ missed you. I know I keep saying it, but I want you to realise how true it is. Not a day went by when we didn't think of you. Every time I looked at Edward I saw you right there beside him." She smiled at me gently as she pulled two bagels from a packet, cutting them before sprinkling grated cheese over the slices and settling them under the grill, "Did you guys attempt to make breakfast this morning?" She asked, pointing towards the frying pan in the sink.

I nodded my head, "Edward was cooking but… Well, we had a bit of an incident." I motioned towards the two plates on the table, and Esme's eyes lit in understanding.

"He may seem strong Bella, but inside I can tell that he's in shock… Something as simple as two plates would probably break him down… He's been waiting all these years for you to come home, and now that you're here he probably thinks he's dreaming. He loves you dearly, you're everything to him, and now he's got you back… He's in shock, but he's very happy…"

I took in her words, smiling as a tear dripped down my face, "How did you find out I'd come back?"

"Edward rang early this morning, laughing and crying down the phone to me… The first thing he said was 'She's home mom, she's come home' and I was crying with him… I told the rest of the family, but Edward didn't want us over here just yet." She nodded, slicing some strawberries in half before placing them in a small bowl.

I tried to imagine Edward telling Esme that I was back, and it broke my heart that I could actually feel the tears falling down his cheeks.

"Why didn't he want you guys to come over?" I frowned.

"I think he just wanted to sort things out first, you know, fill you in on the blanks of how you both ended up like this… Has he done that?" She bit on her lip nervously.

I nodded, glancing down as she pushed the bowl in front of me, "Yeah, he told me just before we fell asleep."

"I'm surprised." She remarked, lifting out the bagels from the grill and setting them on a plate in front of me, watching as I began to eat slowly, "He hasn't spoken about it much the past years."

"It took a while for me to get him to talk about it." I admitted.

Esme moved around the breakfast bar, sitting on the stool beside mine as she grabbed a slice of strawberry, "You're engaged."

My mouth fell open as my stomach churned, and I could feel the frown on my face as I nodded, "Yes." I croaked.

"Is he a nice man?" She inquired, not meeting my eyes as she picked a seed from her slice.

"Well, he's not Edward." I blurted without thinking, and automatically her eyes lifted to mine, a smile playing on her lips, "If that's what you mean." I clarified softly.

"I mean whatever you want me to mean." She shrugged, "But I do wonder what you're going to do…"

"You mean choose."

"I mean whatever you want me to mean." She nodded again.

"I don't know what I'm going to do… But I know that first, I want to remember Edward and I… I want to remember everything…" I could feel the emotions building up inside me, and I begged myself not to cry.

Esme placed her hand over mine, "Bella dear, don't you think that answers the question? If you want to remember, surely your choice is already made?"

I stared at her, feeling her words resonate within me as I realised the truth of them. It seemed as if sitting her for mere seconds was bringing back memories of how Esme and I used to be, how she used to always be there for the mother-daughter talks I sometimes needed.

As we gazed back at each other, I heard someone clear their throat from behind us.

We both turned, our eyes landing on Edward as he stood by the kitchen door, his hair a mess and his eyes still waking up.

"Mom." He nodded a little, smiling only slightly, "What are you doing here?"

"You know what I'm like honey… I couldn't stay away for too long."

Edward smiled a little more now as he walked further inside, "Yeah I guess that's true."

I stepped down off the stool quickly, slipping my hand from under Esme's, "I'm just gonna run to the bathroom." I nodded, smiling up at Edward as best I could.

His eyes gazed intensely into mine, and I felt my bones turn to mush and my heartbeat accelerate at how perfect he was, and how perfect this moment between us was.

"Okay." He whispered, and as I passed him, our arms brushed, causing a blush to creep up my cheeks like wildfire.

I rushed to the bathroom, splashing my face with cold water as I attempted to get a hold of my emotions.

I had no idea what I was going to do.

Memories were coming faster and more frequently, and I didn't know if it was a good or bad thing.

I wanted so desperately to remember him, and everything else.

But I wanted it to go slower so I could stay longer.

I didn't want to leave.

I shut my eyes, settling myself with the fact that I didn't have to leave yet, and I would remember.

_I knew I would remember._

Leaving the bathroom again, I headed straight back to the kitchen. I could hear the faint voices of Edward and Esme filtering towards me as I walked and I listened more closely as I heard Edward's almost desperate voice.

"But she's mine." He said brokenly, "She doesn't love him, she loves me."

"I know that, dear." Esme's gentle voice soothed him, "I can see that in her eyes… But right now, she's still an engaged woman. You must respect that."

"But..." He tried to interrupt.

"Respect it only until you know what her choice is, until you know what she wants."

There was a long silence, and I was about to move towards the kitchen again before I heard his voice one more time.

"And what if she doesn't want me? I can't let her go a second time, mom."

Shutting my eyes at his broken plea, I felt my hand move over my heart as if to hold it there and stop it from breaking.

When Esme spoke again I could hear the smile in her voice, "Let her go? Oh son, you worry far too much… Watch the look in her eyes when she sees you, or when you speak to her. Truly feel the grip with which she holds your hand. Listen to the words she says to you. Edward, you'll soon realise exactly what she wants, and you'll know that you don't have to let her go."

A tear fell across my cheek at her gentle words, and I could almost hear Edward praying that what she was saying was true.

I threw up a silent prayer, hoping for the same thing.

* * *

**Gotta love Esme and her words of wisdom.**

**So do you guys think Edward will really respect that Bella's engaged?**

**Hmmmm...**

**Thoughts? Review?**


	8. Forever

**Well, this chapter took a whole lot of writing! It's longer than the others, but you guys deserve it after we reached over 250 reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Artist: Ron Pope_

_Song: I'm Yours_

_Forever I pray those beautiful eyes wanna fall upon me_

_And say "It's alright, 'cause I'm yours."_

_I'm yours._

_You might say this is a fairytale,_

_Where the boy finds his Princess and takes it from there._

_Beautiful girl, you are the reason I smile._

_I'm yours..._

* * *

**_Chapter Eight_**

**_Forever_**

I finally re-entered the kitchen after counting a full minute in my head.

Edward smiled at me as I walked, catching my eye for a long minute before Esme spoke, "Eat your breakfast, dear… You both must be starving."

I wasn't sure if she was talking to both Edward and I or not, but I lifted a slice of bagel anyway, chewing in silence as awkwardness filtered between us all.

As quickly as it had come, it had disappeared again, because Esme smiled widely at us both, speaking six words that made me almost choke on my breakfast.

"We should watch the video tapes."

Edward stared at her, his eyes widening as they slowly moved to me, "Would… Would you like to, Bella?"

"Well it would help her remember, wouldn't it?" Esme spoke up, "But yes, it's up to Bella."

They both looked at me, and I nodded gently, feeling a faint smile creep up my face, "I'd love to."

We each poured a cup of coffee as we finished the bagels, and then we headed towards the living room. Esme sat on the recliner car, while Edward and I took the sofa.

He only sat for a quick moment before getting up again, moving to the TV and the cabinet on which it stood. He opened up one of the cupboard doors as my heartbeat thudded erratically.

I was going to see us right in front of me.

I wasn't sure if I was going to cry or laugh with excitement.

Edward glanced in at the cupboard before turning towards me, "Which would you like to watch?" His nervous eyes held mine, "There's a few that were taken over the years, then there's our first Christmas together, there's one of our birthdays, there's our wedding day and honeymoon…"

He was about to continue speaking, but I stopped him with my words, "The wedding… Please."

He smiled brightly, nodding his head as he pulled it out. I watched in awe as he connected it, turning on the TV before coming to sit beside me, turning up the volume.

"It was all caught on camera?" I whispered, tears already forming in my eyes as Esme glanced over at me with a gentle smile and Edward's eyes fixed on the screen as if it was his lifeline.

"Yes, every bit of it… This one's Edward's favourite you know."

We both looked at him, but he was completely zoned out, watching the TV as he waited for the tape to load.

"I can tell." I giggled, before turning my attention to the screen.

Within milliseconds we were all watching with engrossed eyes, and suddenly, there was the noise of fumbling, and voices coming from the darkness.

"Trust me, I know what you guys are going to say, we need the camera."

"Alice…" I whispered in awe, "That's Alice's voice…"

"Emmett, you're supposed to take the lens cover _off_ the lens." She sighed, "Gimme."

There was more fumbling before suddenly the screen burst into light, focusing on six figures, before Emmett moved into the shot, making the count stand at seven.

My eyes widened as I watched myself, under Edward's arm as he hugged me close to his side, our smiling faces shining as he kissed my forehead, all of us standing in the Cullen's house.

"Okay." Alice chirped, "Now you guys can speak."

"Do you want to, baby?" Edward whispered down at me, causing a blush to form over my eighteen year old cheeks.

"Together?"

He grinned, reaching with his free hand to capture mine, entwining our fingers, "Okay… On three."

Alice spoke up, "I'll count! Just let me get their reactions before you say it."

"Alice, how do you even know what we're going to say?" Edward laughed, his teenage face not able to hide his excitement.

"Oh, trust me brother, I know!" She was moving the camera around everyone, capturing Emmett and Rosalie's smiles, and Jasper's calm persona. When she got to Esme and Carlisle, they were already crying, smiles breaking out across their faces.

Alice began to count.

"One… Two… Three…"

On three she moved back a few steps, allowing herself to get everyone into the frame as Edward and I both whispered simultaneously, "We're getting married."

Everyone erupted in cheers, all of them running towards us and embracing us in a hug, grinning and crying as we thanked them for their well wishes.

"Oh this is perfect…" I could hear Esme gushing, "You make such a beautiful couple."

"Thanks mom." Edward smirked, staring down at me as I wrapped my arms around him, the love almost bursting from me as I reached up to kiss him.

The camera turned around suddenly, and I saw Alice's face, complete with tear marks down her face, "This shall be the wedding tape." She nodded at the lens, "Turning this off until the big day!"

There was more fumbling and suddenly everything went black.

When the screen lit up again, it was in a white room, complete with a massive dressing table and piles upon piles of make-up and hair supplies.

As the camera moved, it landed on the chair by the dresser, and on it I saw myself, smiling brightly in my white dressing gown, waiting patiently to have my make-up and hair styled.

"Well Bella." Alice began, "Today's the day!"

She began humming the wedding march as she set up the camera on the dresser, allowing it to capture everything as Alice and Rosalie made me beautiful.

As Rose did my hair, and Alice fixed my make-up, we talked about silly little things.

"So, has Edward not told you about the honeymoon?" Alice smiled at me through the mirror.

"He doesn't know either… Does he?" I frowned, "He would have told me."

Rose grinned, "Alice is teasing. No, Edward doesn't know either."

I laughed, sighing gently as I whispered, "I'm nervous… Good nervous, like excited nervous… I just don't want anything to go wrong."

"It won't." Alice nodded knowingly, "Everything is perfect!"

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He's with Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle. They're receiving their orders from Esme on what time to get dressed." Rose glanced at her watch, "Actually they should be getting ready now."

Even though I was watching it on the TV, I could feel the sweat on my hands just like I had that day, I could feel every emotion that had ran through me.

The biggest one being love for Edward Cullen.

The door opened slowly in the white room, and I watched as Esme walked in, a red dress hugging her figure, her make-up and hair simply flawless, "Bella, dear…" She placed her hand on my shoulder, "How are you feeling?"

"Good…" I smiled, "I just wanna see him."

"He wants to see you too…" She grinned, "Do you guys mind if I take the camera and capture some shots of them?"

"Go right ahead." Alice nodded, waving the camera to Esme gracefully.

We followed the path down the hallway, stopping at a door at the other end of the Cullen's house. Esme knocked softly, and I heard a male voice tell her to come in.

When she opened the door, I saw Jasper, Emmett and Edward with their backs to the door, facing the window as the adjusted their ties.

They turned around at the same time, each of them impeccably handsome, yet Edward stood out as the cream of the crop.

He was perfect.

He grinned at the camera, "Is Alice still carting that around?"

"It's my turn now." Esme laughed, catching Carlisle in the shot as he walked out of the ensuite, fixing his shirt as he glanced up, flashing his wife a smile.

"How are you feeling, Edward?" Esme asked, turning the camera back towards him.

He smiled, "Nervous… But a good nervous, like an excited nervous. I just wanna see her…" He fixed his cufflinks, "Is she ready? Is it time?"

Esme's laugh floated through the air, "Patience, son. It'll be time when it's time."

Edward nodded, running his fingers through his hair, "Okay…"

Esme announced that she was leaving before heading out of the room and back down the hallway. On her way, she passed the staircase, turning the lens towards it to capture the trail of flowers that led downstairs.

Soon enough she was back in the white room, and as she called for us, I could hear Alice calling for her to wait by the door, that we'd be right out.

Esme did as she was told, angling the camera to the ensuite door. It opened slowly, a trail of light sneaking out as Alice and Rose emerged, wearing blue bridesmaids dresses that made them look a million dollars. Their hair and make-up was already done, and they winked towards the camera before moving out of the way of the door.

Slowly, so slowly, I watched as I emerged from the bathroom.

My make-up was simple, yet even I could admit that it was so flawless I looked quite beautiful. My face was creamy, with dark eyes and red lips. My hair was curled so seamlessly that it seemed to sit perfectly, the few diamond clips Alice had slipped in sitting almost effortlessly. The dress was crisp white, making my skin colour seem less pale as it travelled to the floor. I knew I was wearing little heels underneath, and white lingerie that Alice and Rose had insisted I put on. There were diamonds embedded in the bust, fanning out to the bottom of the dress like a river.

I could hear Esme's gasp from where she stood, and I looked up at her for approval, "How do I look?"

"Oh Bella," I could hear the tears in her voice, "You're perfect… Edward's going to collapse when he sees you. It's lucky Carlisle's a doctor."

We all laughed, and I glanced down at the dress, feeling my hands travel over the soft white fabric.

"Is it time?" I asked, "Please just let it be time…"

Esme brought the camera down to glance at her watch. It was five minutes to twelve.

"Yes dear, it's time."

Alice began grabbing the flowers, placing my red bouquet in my hands before both she and Rose lifted their white bunches.

Esme left, walking quickly back to the boys room and knocking softly, "Edward, it's time."

The camera seemed to move so quickly I thought I was missing it, but really, it was just Esme running downstairs so she could capture everyone as they made their way down.

Emmett and Jasper were the first to appear, their black suits fitted perfectly as they grinned for the camera. They turned right, heading into some place where the camera didn't catch.

A few seconds later, Edward and Carlisle turned onto the staircase. I noticed Carlisle in his suit, but it was Edward with whom I was transfixed.

His black suit made his skin seem so much more perfect, his face shining with his crooked smile and piercing green eyes. His hair was a mess, but I could remember telling him that's exactly how I wanted him to wear it.

He buttoned up his suit jacket as he reached the bottom, both him and Carlisle stopping to give Esme a kiss on the cheek before turning and heading once again to that unknown place.

A few minutes later, I could hear rustling, and suddenly a gentle melody began to play, and I knew that it was my cue.

Alice and Rose came into view, smiling as they graciously made their way downstairs. They waited at the bottom, and I counted the sixty seconds in my head before I saw myself appear at the top of the stairs.

I held onto the handrail with my left hand, my engagement ring visible from where Esme stood, and with my right hand I gripped my flowers. I watched my feet the whole way down, before glancing up at the camera and smiling softly.

And then, the four of us made our way around the corner.

I watched as we made our way through the Cullen house, which seemed to have been cleared of all interfering furniture. The white flower petals led to wide patio doors which were lying open, giving way to a garden that had been decorated so beautifully I could remember the tears that sprung to my eyes when I saw it.

Esme slipped in front of us, fixing her position so she could capture both myself and Edward as I walked down the aisle to him. Alice and Rose led the way, and we walked outside, following the rose petals that led our way, moving towards the sea of guests that had now all stood to welcome us. There were orange and pink blossoms bordering the aisle, with white drapes joining the seats. This all led to a massive arbor, complete with red and white roses.

And then, underneath it, was Edward.

As Alice and Rose led the way up the aisle, I followed them slowly, attempting to smile back at the guests as they nodded and smiled at me.

But all I wanted to see was him.

And then, Alice knowingly took a step to the right as she walked, giving us our first full view of each other.

Esme captured our faces as we stared, my pace picking up considerably as I attempted to get to him quicker. I could feel how hard my heart was beating that day, I could remember the emotions and the love running through me as I saw my fiancé.

My future husband.

I was smiling at him as I walked, a tear falling onto my cheek as I took in everything about him. He was too perfect.

Edward's face mirrored my own. He was smiling wistfully, seeming to have stopped breathing as his eyes took in everything about me.

Finally, Alice and Rose moved to the left, and I realised we'd reached the end of the aisle. The camera took us in, as Edward reached for my hand and we moved closer to each other, our fingers entwining as our lips moved and we whispered "I love you" and "you look beautiful."

Esme moved the camera, setting it on a stand right beside the aisle.

It took in everything. The guests. The Cullen's and Rose and Jasper Hale in the front row. The minister. Edward and I.

We held hands the entire time, never letting go as we spoke our vows and slipped on our wedding rings. We smiled at each other, our eyes never straying from the other's as we finally said "I do" and Edward was told he could kiss me.

His bride.

Still not letting go of my hand, he used his free arm to wrap around me, bringing me closer as his forehead touched mine.

"I love you…" He whispered, "I've never in my life seen someone so beautiful… You're perfect, Bella."

And then, before I could answer, his lips claimed mine. I smiled against him, reaching up with my free hand to place on his neck, kissing him back with all the love in my body and heart.

"I love you." I swore against him, "Forever."

"Forever." He agreed.

The clapping seemed to only filtrate into my mind now, as we turned around to smile at the crowd. The people I loved the most came towards us, hugging us in turn as they commented on how perfect everything was.

After a few minutes, people began filing away, moving around to the other part of the massive garden, where a gazebo party tent had been set up, complete with tables for dinner, a bar, a dance floor and decorations that seemed so expensive I could remember begging the Cullen's not to spend so much money.

Alice had grabbed the camera, carrying it around as everyone took their seats. I had moved to follow, but Edward squeezed my hand before shaking his head, "Pictures first, love."

And then, as if my memory was replaying and doing a double take, I saw our pictures being taken, the same pictures that hung on the wall by the staircase, the same pictures that made me realise how much I desperately loved Edward Cullen.

The camera flashed black for a second, and then the next few shots were at different times during the night. The first was Edward and I cutting the cake, his fingers interlaced with mine as he kissed my cheek and we cut into the massive white chocolate mountain. The second was a shot of us during dinner, Edward's grinning face gazing at my own as we spoke words the camera couldn't pick up on, and he captured my lips in a kiss. The third was a shot of Esme and Carlisle, the best man and maid of honour, making speeches as they declared how Edward and I were perfect for each other, and how nothing could ever break our love apart. The fourth was our first dance, and I watched as Edward pulled me onto the dancefloor, chuckling as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me softly. I could see myself mouthing that I loved him, and he mouthed the same thing back before I wrapped my arms around his neck, leaned in close and let him lead us in a slow dance.

Flashing black once more, suddenly I was met with an image of Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Carlisle and Esme. They were all wearing cheeky grins, and Alice spoke first;

"Okay so, right now, you're both on the dancefloor… But we decided to come over here, have a little peace and quiet and give you both a special message from us all."

Carlisle and Esme took the camera, smiling brightly, "Edward… Bella… We love you both so much." Carlisle began, "You are perfect for each other, like two puzzle pieces… We wish you a very long and happy life together." Esme was smiling, her eyes watering as she spoke, "Carlisle is right, we all know that you two are meant for each other. The wedding was perfect, and I hope your life together will be exactly the same."

The camera moved, fumbling once more before Emmett's grinning face met the lens, "Hey Belly. Hey Eddie." He smirked, "Today was amazing, and you looked hot Bella! Don't tell Edward I said that, he'll punch me…" He laughed loudly, "I know I'm Edward's older brother, which clearly means I'm wiser. So my words of wisdom are that you two need to take care of each other forever, and never let your love go… But I know you guys won't, that would be impossible." He smiled, angling the camera so Rose's face peaked into view, she was laughing, "Rose baby, your turn."

She took the camera, smiling brightly, "Sorry about him." Clearing her throat, she began again, "I haven't known Bella as long as Edward and Alice have… You all became friends on Bella's first day, but I was a Senior with Emmett, and you guys were only sixteen, Alice was only fifteen… But then when you turned up at the Cullen house, Bella, I could already see that Edward loved you… It seemed so silly, falling for someone at such a young age, but then I saw it in your eyes too… It was only a matter of time before this day arrived. I love you guys."

The camera shifted again, and Jasper's face grinned into the lens, "Howdy." He nodded, before there was a chorus of laughing, "That's my favourite memory… The time I told Bella I was from Texas and carried that accent for a whole day before Edward let her in on the joke… Anyway, I suppose we're all connected in a way. I was Edward's classmate, Rose's brother, started dating Alice, and became Bella's friend too. Anyone would be blind not to have seen how perfect you guys are together, I guess everyone before me has said the same thing, but I just wanted to say it myself… I wish you guys a long life together, though it pretty obvious you could never truly be apart."

And then, last but not least, Alice took hold of the camera. She was smiling, yet crying at the same time.

"So, I know I'm the baby, a year younger than Edward and all that. But it didn't stop me from going right up to Bella on the first day and introducing myself… Turns out Edward had already gotten there first! Now, Edward, you're so shy normally, yet you'd gone up to Bella within her first hour of school and made friends… That's when I knew that she was the one for you… Yes, I'm claiming it, I knew first! Well actually, I suppose Edward and Bella knew first… But I'm claiming first out of this lot!" She giggled, "Seriously though I love you both, you guys are perfect for each other!"

And then it all went black.

I'd stopped breathing some time ago, yet I couldn't get any air in my lungs now. Tears were dripping down my face in a steady stream, and my eyes were just transfixed on the TV.

I thought about moving, I thought about turning around to look at Edward and Esme, but something told me not to.

Suddenly there was a flash of light, the sun breaking through the lens of the camera as Edward's voice sounded in a hushed whisper, "How the hell…" He was saying, "How does Alice work this thing?"

The camera turned around, and was met with Edward, topless and just awake. His hair was in disarray and his face was so perfect, it almost hurt my heart to look at it.

"Oh… It's on…" He laughed at himself.

He turned the camera around, and I noticed he was in bed. The shot picked up the bedsheets before moving slowly, capturing two hands, fingers entwined effortlessly. As he moved the camera, I noticed it was me in the bed beside him. I was lying asleep, only the sheet covering my body, as he worked the camera up towards my face.

He stayed fixed on my face for about a full minute, my hair fanned out across the pillows, my lips parted slightly as my eyes stayed shut.

"Isn't she beautiful?" He whispered, "She's perfect."

He moved the camera, reaching forward to place a soft kiss on my lips, "Bella, love… Wake up…"

My eyes fluttered, glancing straight up at him through my haze. He was smiling radiantly, and I couldn't help but smile back. I noticed the camera then, and I laughing lightly, crushing my face into the pillow, "Don't tell me you're turning in to Alice!"

He let go of my hand, moving it so he could wrap his arm around me and pull me closer onto his chest. I went willingly, lying on his bare chest as I looked up at the camera.

"I just wanted to document some of our honeymoon… Say good morning, Mrs Cullen."

"Good morning." I smiled up at the lens, before moving my head to look at Edward, "How are you, Mr Cullen?"

"I'm perfect, Mrs Cullen. How are you?" He reached up, placing his free hand in my hair.

"I'm perfect." I echoed him, "Everything's perfect."

"Did you have a good day yesterday?" He questioned.

I nodded automatically, "It was amazing…"

"And last night?" He raised an eyebrow, a cheek grin forming on his face, "Did you enjoy last night?"

A blush formed over my face and chest, and I let out a loud laugh, "Last night was amazing too." I admitted, "Did you enjoy it?"

"Do you need to ask that question?" He smirked, "I loved it."

Glancing at the camera suddenly, Edward smiled crookedly before reaching forward, "I loved it so much, I think I want to relive it…" He winked into the lens as I giggled before he hit the off button, letting the screen go black.

When it lit up again, it took a minute to focus.

We were on a beach, and I could see myself walking out of the water and towards Edward, wearing only a white bikini.

His voice sounded suddenly from behind the camera, "Look at that… Beautiful." I could imagine his smirk as I moved towards him.

"You have that camera out again?" I sighed, laughing despite myself as I grabbed a towel and patted my hair.

"I'm just capturing on camera what is now mine." He moved the camera from my head to my toes, "All mine…"

I grinned, laughter breaking out between the both of us as I reached forward and grabbed the camera from him, turning it to take in his body.

He was wearing a pair of swimming shorts, and other than that he was naked. I moved the camera from his head to his toes, smirking, "All mine…"

He reached up, pulling me down onto his lap, "Forever, baby." He promised, reaching to hit the button on the camera.

It went black for only a second, and when it turned on again, it was dark.

We were on the beach, the waves crashing against the sand as our feet touched each other's. Edward was holding the camera, and he turned it around to capture my face. I was smiling at him, love almost seeping from my entire body as he moved forward and placed the camera on the sand, tilting it towards us so it could capture us both.

I could remember now that the sun had just set, and the moon was shining high in the sky as we'd taken to the beach. Edward pulled me closer, wrapping his arms around me as I rested against his chest.

"I love you." He promised quietly, kissing my forehead softly.

I smiled, shutting my eyes as I tilted my head up, feeling his lips touch mine gently, "I love you too… Forever."

He smiled on my lips, "Forever."

And then, the TV went black.

We all sat in silence for a long moment. I blinked, letting the last of my tears fall from my eyes as I took in my breath.

"The tape ran out then, didn't it?" Esme asked softly, explaining how it had just ended there.

No-one answered, instead I noticed now that my hand had found its way to Edward's and we were grasping each other's fingers tightly.

I turned my head to look at him, taking in his bloodshot and tear filled eyes. My heart broke into a million pieces and suddenly, we were reaching for each other.

He wrapped his arms around me, and I grasped him as tightly as I could. Our heads rested in the crook of the other's neck, and I attempted to breathe as tears overcome our bodies.

_I love you… Forever…_

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys liked that chapter! It took forever to write, I even shed a tear or two over it!**

**Let me know what you thought? Please review?**


	9. Home Sweet Home

**Me again! **

**This chapter is quite short, I didn't really have a lot of time but I wanted to update because WE REACHED 300 REVIEWS!**

**I love you guys!**

**So, here you go!**

* * *

_Artist: We The Kings_

_Song: Check Yes Juliet_

_3,2,1... Fall in my arms._

_They can change the locks, _

_Don't let them change your mind._

_Run, baby, run._

_Don't ever look back._

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance._

_Don't sell your heart,_

_Don't say we're not meant to be._

_Run, baby, run._

_Forever will be,_

_You and me..._

* * *

**_Chapter Nine_**

**_Home Sweet Home_**

Holding onto Edward, I faintly heard Esme grab our mugs before leaving the room. I stayed close to him, breathing in his scent as my tears dripped onto his shirt.

I sighed, pulling back a little, "I'm sorry. I'm running your shirt."

He was shaking his head immediately, still holding my shoulders, "No, don't worry."

As he spoke, his breath fanned over my face. I looked up at him from under my eyelashes, realising now that we were close enough to feel each other's warmth, to brush noses and –adding another inch or two – we could kiss.

Our eyes met and held, and I could feel myself leaning closer to him as his nose brushed mine. He let out a slight breath, and my name left his lips as his eyes shut.

I stared at his face, his eyes closed, his lips parted, his nose brushing mine as he sighed lightly.

_Kiss me._

_Just kiss me._

I wanted to feel that sensation again. I could remember the memories now, the memories of his lips against mine. But I wanted to experience it for real.

I wanted to feel the love between us as his lips claimed my own.

His mouth closed suddenly, and he gritted his teeth as his hands left my shoulders. He pulled back, breathing through his nose harshly as he let out a breath, "We should probably… Um…" He paused, "We should probably get ready… We could go to the diner for dinner if you like?"

He opened his eyes after he finished speaking, and in them I could see a million emotions running through him.

He wanted to kiss me too. I could see it right there in his face.

So why didn't he?

I forced a smile, nodding a little, "Yeah, that sounds great. I need to phone work too, tell them I won't be in for a while… I'm due in work tomorrow." I laughed slightly.

"I can do that for you, dear." Esme's voice came from behind me, "I can ring and say you're ill. Carlisle can write you a Doctor's note."

I turned towards her, smiling, "That would be great." I stood up, "I'll go get ready."

I walked upstairs as quickly as I could, attempting to ignore Edward has he followed me. He turned left towards his room, while I turned right towards the guest suite.

I went straight for the bathroom, cleaning up before grabbing my suitcase and pulling out some jeans and a shirt. After getting dressed, I brushed my hair, applying light make-up to give my cheeks some colour. All the crying I'd been doing was making me look ill.

I heard a faint knock on my door, "Bella?"

I shut my eyes as I heard Edward's voice, "Yeah?"

"Are you ready? I have something to show you before we go…"

"Uh, yeah I'm ready."

I opened the door quickly, looking up at him in his blue shirt and dark denim jeans. He was smiling softly, and I tried to mirror his expression as I took in everything about him.

"It's this way." He motioned toward the bottom of the hallway, and I began to follow with a curious expression.

He stopped at the second door from the end, turning to look at me as his hand touched the doorknob, "I'm not sure if you remember… I suppose this will help." He smiled crookedly, pushing open the door and moving aside to let me walk in.

As my feet crossed the threshold, I glanced up. My mouth dropped open as my heart stuttered in my chest, images flashing through my head.

_We were lying in bed, his arms wrapped tightly around me._

"_I want a room, full of books… Shelves upon shelves of books, some I've read, some that I haven't… And one special bookcase of all my favourites… And then I'd have a red sofa in the middle, with a brown rug and a coffee table for me to set my coffee…"_

I stared up at the massive room, turning full circle as I took everything in.

"Edward… It's…"

"Your book room." He nodded, not even looking at me as he glanced around.

He was in his own little world.

"I've always dreamt about showing you this room…" He chuckled, still not even noticing I was in front of him, "It's finally come true."

"Edward this is…" I glanced at the books on the shelves, my hands running along the spines, "It's perfect… It's everything I've ever wanted."

"I know. Brown rug, coffee table, red couch…"

I stopped walking, looking up at the massive bookshelf that had all my favourites.

"Oh my God… Emma… To Kill A Mockingbird..."

His voice came from right behind me, "Wuthering Heights… Your all-time favourite."

I sighed, shutting my eyes, "I can't believe you did all this for me, Edward."

"Well, it's what you wanted." My hand stayed still on the spine of the book, and suddenly his own hand reached out, and he traced a slow circle on the back of my hand.

"We should go get dinner… Esme left, she rang the hospital you work at, everything's sorted apparently."

I nodded, "That's good, I must thank her when I see her next." His hand paused on mine for another long second before we both moved away, heading out the door and into the hallway.

We moved in silence towards the stairs, before reaching the ground floor and walking to the front door. As he opened the door for me, the million thoughts that were running around in my head since he'd shown me the book room suddenly flew out of my mouth.

"Why?" I whispered as we walked onto the porch. "Why did you do all that, Edward? Why did you make up that room for me when I might not even have come home? Didn't it kill you to decorate it knowing I wasn't there?"

He gazed at my unblinking face before letting out a long sigh, "Sit down." He nodded towards the first step, and we sat side by side, both of us gazing out at the mass of trees that faced the house.

"Bella I…" He began to fiddle with his fingers, watching them with hooded eyes, "When you were in the accident, I came back here… Within a week, this house was up for sale… It seemed like a sign." He shrugged a little, "I knew as soon as I looked at it, that I'd decorate just how we'd planned, and then when you came home, it would be everything you'd dreamed of… The house was a mess if I'm being honest… It was dated, with paint peeling from the walls, the porch needed completely redone… But that was exactly how you wanted the house to be at first. You wanted a house that needed a _lot _of care and attention, with a long winding gravel driveway, completely secluded by trees. You wanted something old, but something we could redo to make it look somehow new… So, I bought the house. I got the outside and inside restored, and then I started on our real plans…"

His voice went soft, "You wanted a white porch, with three steps. You wanted a porch swing to the left, and you wanted two flower pots, one on each side of the door…" I turned around, noticing the flower pots for the first time, but Edward didn't move, he was transfixed on the trees as if he was remembering a distant memory, "You wanted forget-me-nots in the pots," He laughed a little, "You wanted blue forget-me-nots… You wanted a white door, curved at the top with a small window right along the curve so the light could shine out at night time… You said lights like that made it look like a real home… You wanted a living room to the right, with a brown and green colour scheme… You said you wanted brown sofas, cream walls, with one forest green wall that the TV cabinet could sit against. You wanted a cream coffee table, with a brown and green fabric plant on top… You wanted it like that because they're our favourite colours… Then you wanted a dining room with a long dark wooden table and red chairs… You said we could use that when everyone came over for dinner… But in the kitchen, you wanted it large and classic. An island right in the middle, a large oven so you could bake and cook dinner at the same time. A big fridge, lots of cupboards to hold everything, and a smaller dining table that we could use, just the two of us, and then you said we could add a high chair or two when the time was right." He smiled slightly, still staring ahead as if he was watching a movie that engrossed him beyond comprehension, "Upstairs you wanted our room to be simple. You wanted a big bed, dark furniture for the wardrobes and bedside tables. On the bedside tables you wanted those touch lamps that you could tap with your finger to make them dim or bright, because you said it'd be perfect to set a certain mood. You wanted cream walls, and then different coloured duvet covers so we could change the colour scheme whenever we wanted… You also wanted two or three other rooms. You said they could be used for guest's rooms for the time being, but then one day, they'd be nurseries and our children's bedrooms… At the end of the hallway you wanted your book room, somewhere you could go and read so you didn't have the books lying around everywhere, though I kept telling you that's something I loved about you… You also wanted a room where I could keep my piano, with a desk where I could write too… Then you said that after you'd finished reading one night, you could come into my music room and listen to me play something new… It was your perfect home."

I watched his face, blinking away potential tears as I rested my hand on his forearm, "Thank you… I love this house…"

Seeming to snap from his reverie, he turned his head to look at me, his green eyes piercing, "That's why I did it Bella… I did it because it's what you wanted, and by doing it I swore to myself that you'd come home one day to see it… It's called faith. I had faith that you'd return to me…" His voice got lower, cracking slightly, "If I didn't believe, then I don't know where I'd be right now, I'd probably be dead."

Staring up at him, I smiled softly, "I'm glad you did this, and I'm glad I've come back…"

His lips curved crookedly, "Me too…"

"Can we go get food now?" I giggled, "I'm kinda starving."

He blinked, "Oh, right. Of course." He laughed with me as we stood up, walking around to the garage where both of our cars were now parked side by side.

"The diner, right?" I clarified.

He was smiling as he got into the driver's seat, "Nope."

I frowned, jumping into the passenger side, "Where then?"

He pushed the keys into the ignition, smirking slightly, "Where we had our first date."

* * *

**Soooo? Thoughts? Did you enjoy?**

**Encase you guys haven't noticed, the more you guys review showing your love, the more I want to write...**

**So please, review?**


	10. Perfection At It's Finest

**Five words...**

**I'M EXCITED ABOUT THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

_Artist: Bruno Mars_

_Song: It Will Rain_

_I'll never be your mother's favourite._

_Your daddy can't even look me in the eye._

_But they're just afraid of something they can't understand._

_But little darling, watch me change their minds._

_Cause there'll be no sunlight, _

_If I lose you, baby._

_There'll be no clear skies,_

_If I lose you, baby._

* * *

**_Chapter Ten_**

**_Perfection At It's Finest_**

The car journey was quiet, except for Edward glancing over at me every so often with a look that spoke a thousand words.

I was becoming more and more used to that look.

We left Forks, much to my surprise, and he drove quite fast along the highway.

"Are you in a hurry?" I laughed over at him softly.

He smirked crookedly, "Sorry."

His foot came off the gas slightly, but within two minutes it was right back on it again.

We'd reached Port Angeles faster than was probably wise, and soon enough Edward had parked the car beside a small building. It was dark out now, so I had to squint my eyes to properly see what it was called.

_Bella Italia._

I turned towards him, seeing his shy smile as he pulled the keys out of the ignition, "Bella Italia?"

"Yeah, it's a lovely place." He nodded, jumping out of the car quickly, coming around to my side to open my door for me.

I smiled up at him as a blush crept over my cheeks, attempting to ignore to intense look in his green eyes as I whispered, "Thank you."

He locked the car, and we walked up the steps towards the restaurant. I glanced over at the windows, and the dim lighting that seemed to elude from the place. It really was beautiful.

The simple red writing above the door proclaimed it as Bella Italia, and the sign hanging confirmed it was open for business.

Edward opened the door, letting me slip inside as his face watched mine, waiting for my reaction.

We waited by the wooden stand that held numerous menus, as I took a closer look around the place. There were paintings on the walls, and a mix and match of different tables and chairs which each had a candle on them.

"Hey there." A young waitress had approached, looking quickly at me before staring at Edward, her eyebrow raised in appreciation, "Table for…"

"Two." Edward pointed out obviously, motioning with his finger between the both of us.

Her strong New York accent filtrated between us all as she spoke again, "Oh of course."

"And, could we get a table at the back?" Edward asked politely, "If you don't mind."

Her eyes flicked to mine, "No, not a problem."

She led us to the back of the restaurant, which was completely empty and quiet. We picked a booth in the back corner, and Edward let me sit down first before he slipped in beside me.

The waitress placed our menus in front of us, "You do realise there's two sides to the booth, right?" Her tone would suggest she was joking, but I believed that both Edward and I knew she wasn't.

"I'm aware." Edward nodded.

She blinked, licking her lips in frustration before she spoke again, "Any drinks?"

"Um, I'll have a coke." Edward nodded, "Bella?"

"A coke." I echoed.

The girl nodded, turning around and strutting away as slowly as she possibly could.

I laughed a little, glancing down at the table before I heard Edward's voice, "Are you nervous about being here?"

Thinking for a long moment, I eventually answered him, "Not really."

"Makes one of us then." He laughed a little, and as I glanced up at him I watched as he swallowed, rubbing the palm of his hand on his knee as he glanced around quickly.

"Edward? Are you okay?"

He stilled, breathing in a deep lungful of air before he turned towards me, "Alright… Do you know what today is?"

"Umm, Saturday?" I laughed a little, noticing how he was becoming increasingly intense as he gazed into my eyes.

"It's the 22nd September… We met each other exactly one year ago."

My heart melted a little at his words. Of course I knew it had been a year, but I didn't want to admit it and seem like a complete lovestruck seventeen year old girl.

I smiled up at him, nodding a little, "Wow, one year."

"Yeah… A year…" He shut his eyes for a long minute, "Okay, so… I have something I need to say…"

"Two cokes?" The waitress's voice interrupted him, and he turned to look at her, eyeing up the coke immediately.

"Yes. Thank you." He reached for his coke as she placed it down.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Not just yet." He answered before placing the glass to his lips, drinking half of it within three seconds.

The waitress nodded a little, backing away as Edward set the glass down again. He wiped his palms on his jeans, sighing loudly as he shook his head.

"Hey…" I whispered softly, reaching for one of his hands. I entwined our fingers slowly, looking up into his eyes as he gazed at me, "What are you so nervous about? Calm down…" I smiled.

He faintly smiled back at me, but his eyes were staring so deeply into mine I was wondering if he was daydreaming. He looked down at our hands, "That's surprisingly calming." He admitted.

He took another breath, nodding to himself before he began to speak again, "Bella… On your first day at Forks High, I was completely dumbfounded by you… You just seemed so different from everyone else, you seemed like… A girl version of me…" He chuckled softly, "Normally, I wouldn't just go up to someone new and start speaking to them to make friends, but you… You just captured my attention… To be completely honest, I wasn't terribly surprised that we became such good friends… But within a month," He shook his head, "No, not even a month… _A week… _I was beginning to realise that, yeah you're an amazing friend, but I didn't want you to be _just _a friend to me… I've been too afraid to say anything, but this past year I've been trying to work up my courage, trying to get you to feel about me how I feel about you… When you agreed to go on this date with me… To say I was shocked would be an understatement…"

"Why?" I interrupted softly, "Why were you so shocked?"

"I was shocked you actually liked me… _Like that."_

I couldn't help the slight giggle that escaped me, "Edward, are you blind?"

"What?"

"I've liked you all this time…" I whispered it so low, I wasn't sure if he heard me.

He wasn't the only one who'd been nervous about tonight, or admitting feelings… I'd be harbouring these feelings for a year, and saying them aloud to him was making my heart hammer against my ribcage.

He stared at me for so long I was beginning to wonder if he was even breathing. He blinked suddenly, his fingers tightening around mine, "Bella…" He murmured, "I know, we're seventeen years old… I know, this might seem crazy… But Bella, you are perfect… You're beautiful, and smart, and kind, and caring, and funny, and shy, and _stubborn, _and you love music, and you love_ my_ music, and you love reading, and I love the books you read, and you love the books I read, and basically…" He gritted his teeth for a short moment, "Basically I can't imagine my life without you in it… Not anymore… I mean, up until a year ago I thought I had everything I could possibly want, and now it all seems so irrelevant, and I realised that it's been irrelevant since the moment I saw you trip over the doorjamb on your way into Biology on your first day… Bella, you're an amazing friend, and best friend… But… What I want is for…" He shut his eyes, opening them after a few seconds to stare deep into my own, the green seeming to burn right through me, "I want you to be more than my friend, my best friend… I want you to be my girlfriend… Bella, will you be my girlfriend?"

A slow smile had been growing on my face since he'd begun speaking, and now I was smiling so much I was pretty sure my face was going to spilt in half.

"Edward… " I shook my head slowly, "All this time, I've been hoping that one day this would happen… You shouldn't be so nervous because my answer, without a doubt, is yes…"

He let out a breathless laugh, squeezing my hand reflexively, "Wow… Thank God that's over… I was worried you'd tell me we were better off as friends…"

"Never." I swore, smiling back at him as his free hand reached up to cup my cheek.

He gazed down at me, moving closer as all the sensations began to overload in my body. The feel of his fingers interlaced with mine, the indentation his eyes were burning into mine, his nose brushing ever so softly against my own, and then… His lips pressing gently on mine, our first kiss making my body warm up as I kissed him back.

With one of my hands still locked with his, I used my free hand to reach up to his neck, holding him to me as his lips claimed my own. The kiss was soft, gentle, and burning right to the heart of me. I traced my finger up his neck and into his hair, causing him to shiver slightly before he pulled away, smiling as his forehead laid against mine, "That was well worth a year's wait."

"Are you guys ready to order now?" The waitress was back, her accent breaking through the bubble we'd made for ourselves.

* * *

I glanced up at the familiar red writing of Bella Italia, smiling as Edward's hand found my own. We walked up the steps, and he once again opened the door for me as we headed inside.

I blinked in surprise, seeing the same young waitress by the wooden stand, waiting somewhat impatiently for us to approach her.

As we did, her eyes widened ever so slightly, and I knew she recognised us, "Table for…"

"Two." Edward said, "And could we have a table at the back?"

"You guys want the same booth as last time too?" She raised an eyebrow, but her sarcasm wasn't wasted on Edward.

He smiled widely, "That would be great."

She sighed slightly, bringing us to the back corner booth. I sat down first, before Edward slipped in beside me. She placed the menus in front of us, "Drink order?"

"Two cokes." Edward nodded, smiling as she began to walk away, "Well, someone's chirpy." He noted.

"She's probably angry she has to work on Valentine's Day." I replied, "I know I would be too, if I were her."

As I spoke I glanced at the table decorations. Just like the first time we'd been here, there was a candle in the centre of the table, but this time there was heart shaped confetti glittered over it, making it seem even more romantic.

"I can't believe it's been over a year since we've been here." I said, my eyes moving back up to Edward again. His face was pale white, and he looked just as nervous as he was the first time he'd brought me here.

He turned towards me, grabbing my hand to entwine our fingers, "Okay… I can do this…"

"Edward?" I began to speak, but he shook his head as he turned to face me fully. The waitress put the two cokes on the table, but Edward didn't even notice her, "Thank you." I nodded in her direction as she walked away again.

"Bella…" Edward was whispering low, his eyes beginning to reflect that deep, passionate look that seemed to be there permanently, "I know we're only eighteen… And I know we only starting dating a year and a half ago, but… There's no doubt in my mind that I want to spend the rest of my life with you… _You're perfect_. I know I've said that all before, but you don't realise how much I truly mean it. I love you, more than I've ever loved anything or anyone before… You're the one for me, and losing you would just result in me losing myself… That's why I never _ever _want to be apart from you, because you make me who I am… I want to marry you before we go to College, so I can see us both enrol in Seattle University as Mr and Mrs Cullen… I want to marry you now because I don't want you to be my girlfriend anymore, I want you to be tied to me in every way possible… We're eighteen, we don't need our parent's permission, though my family love you nearly as much as I do, and maybe if we get married it'll prove to Charlie and Renee that I want to spend my life with you and that nothing can break our love… I want us to move to Seattle, train to be a Doctor and a Nurse, and we'll have our own place, and then after our training we'll move back to Forks and work at the hospital there, and we'll get a big house just like the one you told me you want, and we'll fill it with happiness and love, and we'll spend time together as husband and wife, and then when the time's right, we'll add some babies to our family, and they'll be just like you… _They'll be perfect."_ Tears were threatening to spill over onto his cheeks, just like mine had done when he mentioned the word marriage, "Isabella Swan, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I want you forever, and I'll love you every single day of our forever…" He moved off his seat, pulling me to the edge of the booth as he got down on one knee, still holding onto my hand tightly, "It seems so silly, to think that I could love you as much as I do… People probably think I'm just some silly eighteen year old boy, but… I'm not… I'm not silly, I know exactly what I want… And it's you…" He reached into his pocket with his free hand, lifting out a diamond ring which he held up with slightly shaking fingers, "Bella, please say you'll be mine… I want you to be more than my friend, my best friend, my girlfriend… I want you to be my wife… Bella, will you marry me?"

My cheeks were wet with the tears I'd been crying throughout his speech, and I laughed a little as he stared up at me with hopeful, nervous, and slightly desperate eyes.

I reached down with my free hand, running my fingers through his hair before resting them on his neck, "Edward… All this time, I've been hoping that one day this would happen… You shouldn't be so nervous because my answer, without a doubt, is yes…"

His face broke out into a smile as he stood up, grabbing me from my seat as he lifted me and spun me around. I was laughing as I held onto him as tightly as I could.

"Oh my God…" He kept saying over and over, "I love you… I love you so much…"

When he eventually put me down, I gazed up at his smiling face.

I'd never seen him so happy.

Stepping up on my tiptoes, I kissed him deeply, letting him take hold of me again as he kissed me back.

I pulled back after a long minute, "I do have one complaint though."

"What is it? Did I do something wrong?"

I giggled, shaking my head, "No, of course not… But that ring, it's too expensive."

He smirked, "I knew you'd say that… But… Actually, it's Esme's."

My mouth dropped open as he held it up again, "What? It is?"

He nodded, lifting my left hand as he slipped it on my ring finger, "And now it's yours…"

"It's perfect…" Another tear dropped onto my cheek, "I love you, Edward…"

"Forever?" He smiled.

I nodded, "Forever."

He wrapped his arms around me again, kissing my shoulder before he chuckled, "You will have to get used to expensive gifts though… Once I become a Doctor I'm going to shower you in them… Starting with that big house you want."

I rolled my eyes, "We'll see, Cullen."

He pulled back, "Yes we will see, _Cullen."_

* * *

"Bella?"

"Bella?"

Someone was shaking my hand, and I opened my eyes a little, blinking up at Edward's face.

"Huh?" I frowned.

"We're here… You fell asleep…"

I blinked again as I woke up a little more, glancing around at the inside of the car.

"Where are we?"

Two seconds ago we were sharing our excitement about our engagement.

And now…

"We're having dinner… Bella, are you okay?"

Edward frowned gently at me, and I took in everything about him.

He wasn't wearing that shirt a second ago.

I turned my head to look out the window, and that's when I saw the familiar red writing of Bella Italia.

I'd been dreaming?

I could feel myself frowning as I realised it wasn't real, and to be completely honest I wanted to cry. I could feel the happiness running through me in my dream, and I wanted so desperately to go back there.

I wanted to go back to that Bella and that Edward…

I didn't want to be here, where I could barely remember him.

_I wanted so badly to remember him…_

I took a breath, gathering up the slight courage I had left, before turning my face to look at him.

"Booth in the back corner?" I asked, watching his eyes widen as I pulled on the handle of the door, jumping out of my seat.

* * *

**When I proof-read that chapter, I even caught myself out with the "first date" thing.**

**How did you guys enjoy it?**

**I also love the song lyrics used for this chapter, and I think it's cute how Edward believed he could change Charlie and Renee...**

**The next chapter will be Edward and Bella "present time", and I was wondering if there is anything in particular you guys would like to see happen?**

**Please review and let me know what you thought?**


	11. Honey, I'm Home

**Hello! New chapter time!**

**I just want to say a quick thank you to everyone. You guys are so supportive, and your love for this story amazes me!**

**So, to express _my _love... Here is another chapter, with a little _treat!_**

* * *

_Artist: Green Day_

_Song: Cigarettes And Valentines (Acoustic)_

_Under the valley of the stars,_

_There's a car crashing,_

_Deep inside my heart._

_Take a ride through the avenue,_

_Through the great divide._

_There's a siren screaming,_

_"I'm alive", it cries..._

* * *

**_Chapter Eleven_**

**_Honey, I'm Home_**

Edward was running behind me as I walked up the steps towards the entrance, attempting to shield my face from the rain that had begun pouring down.

"Bella." He called after me, grabbing my wrist as he turned me around, "You remember our table?"

I stared up at him, not knowing whether to tell him about my dream, or to just agree.

"Yes." I eventually answered, "Yeah, I know our seat."

He smiled, letting out a breath because I remembered that one little thing.

I wondered how he'd react if he knew I remember both times we'd been here.

We moved to the door, and he held it open as I walked inside. There was a blonde haired woman by the wooden stand, and she smiled at us as we walked towards her, "Hey there, table for two?"

"Please." Edward smiled, "Could we have a table at the back?"

"Oh, sure." The woman smiled, moving out from behind the stand to lead us to our table.

We got to the back, and Edward was already moving toward our booth, "Do you mind if we sit here?" He inquired.

The waitress smiled, shaking her head, "Of course not. Here are your menus." She placed them on the table as Edward let me slip into one side of the booth, following close behind me afterwards, "Your server will be right along." She added, before walking off back to her podium.

I lifted the menu, noticing Edward glancing my way before he copied my movement.

Just as I began to look at the starter, I heard another voice, "Hey can I get your drink order?"

As I looked up, the woman glanced up from her notepad. Her eyes took in both Edward and me before they widened a little, "It's you two." She said in shock.

Her hair was exactly the same has it had been the last time Edward and I was here. Her face had aged slightly, but she was still young. And I knew exactly who she was just by one glance at her.

"Sorry?" Edward raised an eyebrow, but as he spoke he blinked in recognition, "Oh… You're the waitress that always serves us."

She smiled, somewhat reluctantly, "Yes, that's me… Two cokes to drink?"

Edward chuckled a little, "Yes, thanks."

She walked off quickly, and I lowered my head again towards the menu. Once she'd arrived back with our drinks she took our food order, and then Edward and I were left to our own devices.

He seemed thoughtful as he took a sip of his coke, "I'm trying to get my head around what you need to remember about us… Obviously you need to remember it all, but I'm trying to think of all the important moments we could talk about that would help you the most…" He took another drink, "They all seem important to me…" Smiling a little, he turned to face me a bit more, "Do you remember the first time we met?"

I looked away from his face as I attempted to remember the exact moment.

I could see myself falling over the doorjamb in Biology, and looking up to see his face gazing back at mine. But I was allocated next to a boy called Mike Newton. It wasn't until my second day that I was put next to Edward for that class.

I tried to remember my entire day over again, and it was the memory of lunch time that hit me up the face.

As it came flooding back into my mind, I looked back at Edward, a soft smile plastering over my face, "You saved my lunch."

He chuckled, looking down a little before meeting my eyes again, "It was my fault you nearly dropped it anyway…" He smiled, "I'd put my bags down at my table, and went to go get some food… But as I walked up to the queue, I saw you there buying your lunch… With your hair all long and wavy, and your coat flung over your arm, your bag tossed over your shoulder… You looked perfect… I don't know what happened, but I didn't stop at the bottom of the queue, I kept walking right towards you… Then you started to turn with your tray… I almost walked into you, and your pizza nearly splattered on the floor…" We both laughed at the memory, and I could see his face as clear as day now as he apologised and steadied the tray of food, "I said sorry, and you just blushed…" He went quiet for a long moment, lost in his memories, "You just _blushed_… Then I introduced myself, and I found out your name… Then I asked you to sit with me at lunch…" He shook his head, "God knows I don't know how I did that… I've no idea where my courage came from… That lunch time was probably the best hour of my life… We talked about everything."

"Our favourite books." I cut in, speaking low, "We talked for a good fifteen minutes about Wuthering Heights and Romeo and Juliet alone… Then you started talking about music, and you told me you could play piano… I remember imagining you seated beside one, letting your fingers do the talking as they travelled over the keys… It was one more thing to add to the list of things about you that amazed me."

He smiled down at me, his eyes holding some deep emotion I was becoming more and more acquainted with, "You remember…"

I simply nodded, my mind suddenly filling with memories of him beside me in this booth, grabbing my hand as he pulled me to the edge of the seat and got down on one knee…

The faint pain my chest I'd experienced when I woke up in the car was returning, and coming back tenfold now that I was actually sat in the exact booth we had been during some of the most important and best moments of my life.

I looked away from Edward, "I need to go to the bathroom." My voice was barely more than a whisper, in fear that it would crack.

"Oh." Edward nodded, moving out of the booth to let me slip past him.

I flashed him a quick smile before heading towards the restrooms, noticing the waitress going toward our table with our food.

As soon as I reached the ladies room, I turned on the cool water, splashing my face to try and attempt to keep my tears at bay. Gripping the sides of the sink, I shut my eyes, trying to breathe as I forced the images from my mind.

I could see them.

I could _feel _them.

I had lost too much, and the pain was unbearable.

I slowly turned off the water, walking back out of the restroom as I tried to think of what I'd do.

I had to get him to leave somehow.

He was sitting in the same spot I'd left him, waiting patiently for me to come back before he began to eat.

He always did that. The perfect gentleman.

I stopped at the edge of the table, and he glanced up at me before moving to get up to let me back in.

I shook my head, trying to find my voice, "I… I don't feel so good… Could we please leave?" I whispered.

His face became instantly protective and concerned, "What's wrong?" He paused, "It's probably because you haven't eaten… Come on, sit down and have some of your dinner."

He placed his hand on my arm and as he did so, the images of us together in this exact spot came bundling into my mind.

I could see him hugging me tightly, whispering over and over how much he loved me.

I yanked my arm away from him, "Please… Can we just go?"

His frown was serious now, "What is it, Bella? What's wrong?"

Not being able to speak another word, I turned around and headed for the exit.

I had no idea where I was going, and I had no clue what I was going to do next. But all I knew was that I needed out of the restaurant.

I could hear Edward shouting after me as I ran out into the pouring rain, and I knew that none of this was his fault, but I couldn't bear to sit in there with him for a second longer, not when I couldn't remember him fully.

I turned left after I ran down the steps, feeling the rain soak through my clothes faster than fire. I bypassed his car, knowing I just had to keep walking, I just had to get away.

After a short minute I could hear him behind me, calling my name breathlessly as he came ever closer.

I thought about running, but what good would that do?

He caught my shoulder, halting my speedy walking as the rain caused my hair to stick to the sides of my face. He turned me around as I pushed my hair back enough to look at him, thankful that he couldn't see my tears because the rain was plastering my face anyway.

"Bella…" He sighed, almost shouting over the noise of the rain, "What the hell? What's wrong?"

I shook my head, looking down at the ground so I didn't have to meet his intense green gaze.

"Bella! Talk to me!" He begged.

"It was too much! Okay?" My eyes shot to his, and I shouted louder than was really necessary, "Being in there, sitting in that same booth! I couldn't do it!"

He blinked down at me, a mix of confusion and hurt crossing his features, "But… I thought you wanted to remember?"

"I do!" I cried, "I want to remember so badly, Edward…" The tears dripped down my face in a steady stream, "It hurts to be in there because it's full of so many happy memories, meanwhile I can barely remember half of my life with you…"

I watched as a tear dripped onto his cheek, matching the thousands of water droplets that were landing on his face, "Tell me what I have to do, Bella… Tell me what I have to do to get you to remember!" His eyes shut tight, "I just need you to remember…" He whispered brokenly.

I stared up at his face, taking in his dripping wet messy hair, his white cheeks cascading with water, and then as he opened his eyes, I saw the broken man inside him.

Our eyes locked for so long I was beginning to wonder if either of us could remember how to breathe, but then when our connection became too strong and too uncontainable, I reached forward, placing my hands on either side of his face as I moved onto my tiptoes, pressing my lips to his.

In the back of my mind, and also in the front of my mind, I knew that this was exactly what I needed. I needed to remember the comfort and love of my husband, of the boy and the man I loved.

I needed to remember _that._

My lips remained on his for a long second, and then, as if I'd slipped a key into a padlock and broken it open, Edward's arms snaked around my waist and he pulled me closer, sighing against my lips as his own claimed mine.

The whirlwind of emotions and memories that flooded through me in that moment were uncontrollable, but also completely and utterly welcome.

It seemed as if I was remembering every single one of our kisses.

My arms moved around his neck as one of his hands travelled up to my cheek, and then by keeping his other hand firmly on my waist, he held me to him in an unbreakable hold.

Our lips moved in perfect sync, as if reacquainting themselves with each other was the easiest thing in the world. His mouth claimed my own, and as the rain beat down on us I felt myself almost breathing through him as his soft lips kissed mine so tenderly it seemed to heal my hurting heart.

After what seemed like forever, our lips began to slow, simply pressing half kisses against each other before I opened my eyes. Edward had stopped moving, but he was still holding onto me as his eyes stay closed and he remained quiet.

My eyes moved behind him, noticing the red writing of Bella Italia still visible from where we stood.

It seemed that place was perfect for first kisses.

I gazed back at Edward and his frozen body, reaching up slowly with one hand to press it against his cheek.

He moved his face towards the palm of my hand, letting his lips graze it softly before he sighed, "_Home."_ He whispered.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed?**

**Please review to let me know what you thought?**


	12. Memories Found Everywhere

**So, I got writing again, and I thought you guys might like another chapter!**

**IMPORTANT: The author's note in Chapter 11 has been removed and the actual CHAPTER 11 HAS BEEN POSTED, so if you haven't read that just yet, I'd suggest you head over and do exactly that!**

**I'm going to let you read now!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Artist: Three Doors Down_

_Song: Here Without You_

_I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind._

_I think about you baby, and I dream about you all the time._

_I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams,_

_And tonight, girl, it's only you and me..._

* * *

**_Chapter Twelve_**

**_Memories Found Everywhere_**

The drive home seemed longer than the drive there, but perhaps it was because the tension was rolling between the both of us like tidal waves.

We didn't speak much, apart from when I asked him if he'd paid the bill before coming after me, and he replied with a simple yes.

He didn't seem angry, or upset, or overly emotional in any way. To be perfectly honest I didn't know what was going on in his head.

When we arrived back at the house and he parked the car, I got out as quick as I could, telling him I'd go make us something to eat considering we'd not even had anything at Bella Italia.

I went straight to the kitchen, lifting out chicken fillets covered in breadcrumbs from the freezer before hunting around for some potatoes I could cook.

Once the food was in the oven, I walked around the kitchen, acquainting myself with where everything was. I had no clue why I was doing it, but it made me feel more like I belonged there, instead of being some silly little guest.

I lifted out some plates and cutlery, setting the table before grabbing some juice from the fridge. I poured two glasses, setting them down before I heard the beep sound on the cooker.

Moving to take the food out, I saw Edward come inside out of the corner of my eye. I glanced up at him as I brought the chicken and baked potatoes over to the plates. I set the food out, placing the tray in the sink before I motioned to the dinner.

"I thought… I mean… I know we didn't get to eat anything back in Port Angeles…" I sighed, looking down at my pathetic attempt to make up for it.

"That's great… Thanks, I'm starved."

He sat down at the table, and I took my seat, looking up at him faintly as he began to eat.

It seemed ironic that not so long ago we were sat here looking at each other for the first time in years… And now we were eating dinner together…

We ate in a more comfortable silence than we'd experienced in the car, and when we were finished eating, Edward glanced at me, "Thank you, that was lovely… I've missed your cooking." He laughed a little before staring down at his glass, "Listen… I got a call… I have to go into work tomorrow." He met my eyes quickly to gage my reaction, but he continued to speak, "I've booked time off after that, so I won't have to go in again for a while… But they need me tomorrow… I asked Alice to come over, I thought you might like company, and maybe you two could catch up… If you don't want her here I can ring her back and tell her."

I shook my head, attempting to hide my melancholy at the fact he wouldn't be here tomorrow, "No, I'm sure it would be good to catch up with her."

He nodded, "I'll be gone in the morning, but I'll be home at around seven or so."

I nodded, biting the inside of my cheek as I stood up, grabbing our plates to set in the sink, "I guess I should go to bed, I'm tired… I'll wash the dishes in the morning."

"It's okay, I'll do them now…" He got up, moving to the sink as he turned on the taps. I stood watching him for a short minute, and he gazed back at me with a slight smile, "I do the dishes forever, remember?"

I laughed a little in spite of myself, nodding my head before I wished him goodnight, walking upstairs towards the guest bedroom.

* * *

When I woke the next morning, the sun split so finely through the curtains that my eyes squinted automatically. I lay there for a long minute, waking myself up slowly before I got out of the bed. I grabbed my phone from my handbag, knowing I probably hadn't many messages to check, but I probably should check them nonetheless.

I walked down the hall as I turned the phone on, waiting for it to load as I descended the stairs. To my lack of surprise, there was only one message that came through, and it was from Jessica, wanting to know if I'd had any developments on the wedding dress front.

I slipped the phone into my pyjama pants pocket, before turning the corner to head for the kitchen.

In the back of my mind I was wondering what time Alice would arrive, because I knew that Edward was long gone by now. But when I walked into the kitchen, I saw a young woman by the breakfast bar, her back to me as the smell of fresh coffee wafted towards me.

I stopped by the doorway, taking in her short hair, her thin and tiny body, and her complete and utter perfection.

She'd always been so perfect.

Just like her older brother.

"Alice?" I whispered softly, watching as she spun around, her eyes widening as they met mine.

"Oh, Bella!" She began crying almost automatically, as if the sight of me was too much to bear.

She jumped down off her stool, rushing towards me as she held her arms out. We embraced each other tightly, and I shut my eyes as the feel of her hug brought back numerous memories.

Memories of my best friend.

"It's you…" She pulled back, looking at me with wide eyes, "Oh my God… It's really you."

"Yeah, it's me." I whispered, feeling tears clog my own throat.

She shook her head, "I thought it was myth… I mean I knew you were back but… Oh gosh… I never thought I'd see you again… I can only imagine how Edward feels everytime he looks at you!"

I laughed a little, brushing away my tears, "I've missed you Alice."

Her tear filled eyes lit up, "Really? You remember me?"

"Bits and pieces." I admitted, "It's kinda coming back to me more since I've came back."

"Edward said that would happen." She smiled, before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the breakfast bar.

We sat beside each other as she poured me some coffee and I took her in. She was wearing a black pencil dress, with a red necklace and bright red heels, her nails painted the same colour.

"Still fashion obsessed, I see." I smiled.

Her face turned into a grin, "Clearly you remember me enough then."

I wrapped my hands around the mug once she'd handed it to me, "Go on then…" I nodded, "Tell me everything."

She paused for only a second before launching into an hour long story about everything I'd missed and some things I might have forgotten. She reminded me about her and Jasper's wedding that happened when Edward and I were in second year in College, and then Rose and Emmett's wedding that happened when we were in third year. Of course, it was after third year and our graduation that the accident happened, so she had a lot of filling in to do for me.

She told me about the business she'd set up two years back, and how Jasper handled business while she brought fashion into everything; homes, cars, clothes… She mentioned how Esme helped her with the interior decorating stuff from time to time when she felt up to it. She also talked about Carlisle and his job at the hospital which was still going strong, and how proud he was, and how proud they _all _were, of Edward's achievements in the medical field. She then brought up Rose and Emmett, talking about the bar they run together close to the Diner, and how they were currently trying for a baby.

By the time she was finished, we'd drunk two pots of coffee and she'd made me laugh and cry a million times.

She placed her hand on my knee as we finished our last cups of coffee, "Listen… Edward mentioned how you might not want to see everyone just yet… He said you get overwhelmed easily… So just let me know when you're ready, they're all waiting by the phone, trust me." She laughed.

I nodded, "I'll let you know… I guess I should go get ready." I smiled at her at I got up, "I'll be back soon."

"Take your time." She chirped happily.

I headed back upstairs, taking a shower before I got dressed into black jeans and a purple blouse. I blow dried my hair until it was presentable, heading back downstairs once I'd finished.

Alice was now seated on the couch in the living room, her heels off and her mouth full of something. She motioned for me to sit down beside her, and as I did she handed me a chocolate cupcake.

We ate in silence for a short moment before I spoke, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." She nodded.

"How did you know we were engaged?"

Her eyes revealed a hidden smile, and she shrugged nonchalantly, "You were my best friend… You still are… I can read you like a book." Her voice turned gentle, "You watched the wedding video?"

"Mmmhm." I nodded, staring down at my fingers as they folded the wrapper up numerous times, "If you can read me like a book… What do you see now?"

Our eyes met, and I could tell by the look on her face that she _could_ see right through me.

But she shook her head, "You don't need me to tell you what I see… You already know what it is."

I looked down again, nodding slightly, "Edward…"

"Yep." She confirmed, "He never really left you, did he? He's still there…"

I scrubbed my hands over my eyes, not answering her as I asked another question, "He can read me like a book too though… Do you think he sees it?"

"Well, _that _is an amazing question… Edward will see it, but he won't believe it until you say it… That's how he works… He'll believe it's all in his head until you confirm it." I nodded a little, sighing slightly before she spoke again, "Have you been to the attic yet?"

My head raised, and as I looked at her face, her eyes widened in alarm, "The attic?"

"Nevermind." She shook her head before getting up, "Do you want something to drink? I might have more coffee… Maybe tea…"

"Alice…" I stood up, "What's in the attic?"

"It's not my place to say…" She trailed off, her eyes innocent as they gazed into mine.

"You're my best friend, right? … It _is _your place."

She clenched her jaw, staying quiet for a long moment before she sighed, "Alright, fine… But you _don't_ tell Edward you know, okay? You let him show you when he's ready."

I was nodding before she'd even finished, my stomach churning as she led the way towards the stairs. We turned left towards Edward's bedroom once we'd mounted them, and it was then that I saw the little staircase at the bottom of the hall. She led us towards it, and we walked up the steps quietly, as if Edward was going to catch us at any second.

At the top of the stairs there was a wooden door, and I watched as Alice opened it slowly, pushing it open so we could move inside.

As I set foot in the room my mouth dropped open as I looked around. It had been converted into a bedroom, only it wasn't filled with any furniture except piles upon piles of bookcases lining the walls. The bookcases to the left were holding massive, thick books… Rows upon rows of them.

I turned to Alice, simply only throwing her a look before she explained, "Photo albums… They're all photo albums."

I gazed back at the mass covering the walls, shaking my head a little, "But… There are about a hundred of them!"

She nodded, "I know… It goes from around the time you first met, to the last day before… Well, you know…"

As she spoke, I moved automatically to the first album, pulling it out of its slot and opening the first page.

The very first photo was of me.

My eyebrows furrowed as I stared down at it, knowing in the back of my mind that I recognised it, but yet I couldn't put my finger on it.

I was sitting underneath a large tree, a book in my hands and my hair fanning down along my shoulders as I read intently.

"It's the tree out the back of Forks High…" Alice whispered, "It was the first photo he took of you, without your knowledge obviously…"

I smiled a little, bypassing the first picture to flick through the whole album, watching as numerous pictures of Edward and I flashed before me, just like a piece of film.

I put the album back in its place, moving to the middle of the long bookcase to grab another at random. As I opened it I was met again by shots upon shots of our life.

So happy.

So perfect.

As I set that photo album back, my eyes travelled to the last one.

What was the last photo we'd ever taken together?

I almost ran towards it, grabbing it from its place as I flicked right to the back.

As my eyes landed on it, the memory came flooding back tenfold.

I was grinning at the camera as Edward kissed my cheek. He was topless, and I was wearing only his shirt along with his stethoscope around my neck.

I could remember him begging me to give him it back because he had to go to work.

But I didn't want him to go.

"This was the day of the accident." I whispered, running my fingers over his face slowly.

Alice was beside me, and she simply nodded, not speaking a word.

I set the album back on the shelf, brushing away a stray tear as I turned to look at her again. As I moved, however, my eyes caught the other end of the attic, and I paused.

There were about ten sturdy wooden boxes, all lined up against the wall.

"What's in those?" I asked, already moving towards them as Alice followed quickly behind.

"More memories… He's kept the photo albums up here because that's where they could stay in order… _This stuff _though, he kept up here because he said that once you'd come home you could decide where to put it all."

I knelt down, running my hand along one of the wooden chests before I flicked the metal snap, opening it slowly as I glanced down at the contents.

My breath caught in my throat as I lifted out some of the things, my mind flashing back to the memories of its own accord.

The teddy bear Edward had bought me for our one month anniversary.

The fabric red rose he'd bought me in Seattle the first time we visited the College.

Our graduation caps from both Forks High _and _Seattle University.

The corsage he'd bought me for Prom.

All the birthday cards he'd gotten me.

All the wedding anniversary gifts and cards we'd gotten each other.

I could feel the tears running down my cheeks as I put the stuff back slowly. Once I was done, and the chest was closed again, I looked over to find Alice by another box.

"Open this one." She whispered.

I walked over hesitantly, kneeling down again as I lifted the latch. I let the lid fall back as I gasped softly, letting out a cry as I took in what was inside.

"_My wedding dress."_ I whispered.

I reached forward, my hand brushing the fabric as I lifted it out of the box, holding it up to my skin as I shut my eyes.

I wasn't sure how long I stayed like that, but I eventually opened my eyes again, glancing back into the box as I took in my wedding shoes, my veil, and Edward's suit.

I began to fold the dress up again, reliving the memory as my hands glided over the fabric on my wedding day eight years ago.

Just as I was about to put the dress in the box again, Alice bent down.

She moved Edward's suit to the side with one hand, lifting out a small blue box at the same time. I watched her curiously as she opened the box, "Edward still wears his wedding ring… But yours… Well…" She turned the box around for me to see, and there, sitting perfectly in the box was both my engagement and my wedding rings.

I let out a sigh, reaching forward to brush my fingers along them, remembering the feel of them wrapped around my finger.

"He put them in here so that when you come home, he could show you all this stuff in this room, give you this box, and let you claim your rings and your true identity back."

I smiled softly, watching them glimmer in the gentle light before Alice began to close the lid again, "I'm putting them back in here… When you're ready, you know where they are."

She placed the box back under Edward's suit, before lifting my dress from my hands, layering it on top, and then she closed the lid and replaced the latch.

We headed back downstairs, leaving everything as it was before we'd come up here. Alice closed the attic door behind us, and I led the way back down to the kitchen.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Alice asked, "We could watch movies and get pizza for dinner?"

I let out a laugh, memories of us doing that as teenagers coming back into my mind, "Sounds perfect."

* * *

I'd completely lost track of time as Alice and I sat crossed legged on the sofa with a 12 inch pizza each, watching numerous chick flicks and comedies.

I heard the door opening and closing before I glanced at the clock on the mantelpiece.

It was 7:30pm.

I turned my head as Edward appeared at the doorway, his briefcase and keys in one hand, his jacket in the other.

I smiled at him, "Hi. How was work?"

As I spoke, his eyes travelled to the pizza boxes, the TV screen, Alice, and then back to me.

His eyes were beginning to widen in despair and he stopped breathing as he turned as white as a ghost.

He turned on his heel suddenly, moving towards the kitchen without even answering me.

I glanced at Alice with a worried expression, moving to get up to go see what was wrong. Alice placed her hand on my knee, stopping me, "I'll go." She mouthed.

She got up, heading straight for the kitchen. I followed suit, walking closer until I was within hearing distance, waiting for them to speak.

"What's up?" Alice asked, "You just completely blanked both of us… Is something wrong?"

When Edward spoke, his voice was broken, "No, nothing's wrong… That's the point."

"I'm confused." Alice admitted.

"I walk in… I see you both sitting there with pizza and movies, so happy and perfect… She asked me about my day…" His voice turned into a whisper, "That's how it should be… That's how it would be if she'd never been gone…"

Alice sighed softly, and I could just imagine her reaching up to hug him tightly.

"It'll be okay, Edward… She's home now, that's all there is to it."

"No, there's a lot more to it… It's not like she can just come home and stay is it? She has another life now…"

"That's bullshit and you know it." Alice snapped, "She'd drop it all to come back here, I can see it in her eyes."

He didn't answer, and neither of them spoke for a few minutes.

It was Edward who broke the silence first, "We kissed last night…" He whispered.

"See? That's a good thing." Alice was smiling, I could tell.

"No, it's not." My heart sunk at his words, and I felt tears spring to my eyes without hesitation.

"How is it not a good thing?"

"Because… She's not mine anymore…" He replied with a murmur, "She belongs to someone else, and she might never want me back… And what do I do then, huh? I'm supposed to let her go again? Give her a divorce so she can get married to that asshat?" His voice was full of tears, and I heard him take a stabling breath, "I can't lose her again, Alice…_ I won't."_

* * *

**Did everyone enjoy? I hope so!**

**I have a bit of a surprise for you guys now...**

**Now that we've reached over 400 reviews, I've decided that from NOW up until 500 REVIEWS, everyone that reviews will receive a special Edward POV outtake, once we reach the coveted 500!**

**So basically, the more you guys review, the quicker we'll get to 500 (a first for any of my stories), and the quicker every reviewer will receive their chapter from Edward's eyes!**

**So... Please review?**


	13. Blood Is Always Thicker

**Whoa whoa whoa! You guys sure do know how to get those reviews up!**

**WE REACHED 500! BOOM!**

**Big thank you to everyone, and there's another A/N at the bottom...**

**Right now though, here's another chapter... And a twist!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Artist: Parachute_

_Song: You And Me_

_Oh, I keep waking up in an empty bed._

_And it's reminding me of all the things I should have said._

_And, oh, we could have had..._

_Baby, it's you and me against the world._

_You get the car, I'll get the cash._

_We'll take the money and run..._

* * *

**_Chapter Thirteen_**

**_Blood Is Always Thicker_**

When I walked downstairs the next morning, Edward was standing at the doorway of the kitchen, a smile on his face as he waited for me to approach him.

My eyebrow rose as I took him in, dressed in a checked shirt and blue jeans, somehow a million times happier than he'd sounded last night.

"Hey?" I made it sound like a question.

"Hi." He smiled, "Get dressed. We're going out."

"Out? Where?" His happiness was infectious and I felt myself grinning back at him.

"To the beach." He moved away from the kitchen doorway, letting me look inside, "We're bringing a picnic too."

I looked at the picnic basket on the counter, feeling myself get more excited as he continued to speak, "I figured the best way to get you to remember is to bring you places and tell you things that made us happy…" His voice was thoughtful, "There's no point getting bogged down in the fact that you've been gone so long… It's better to get you to remember, right?"

"Right." I agreed automatically with a smile, turning towards the stairs again, "I'll get dressed. What's the weather like?"

"Quite warm down at La Push apparently for the end of autumn… But it could still rain."

I nodded, running back upstairs and towards the guest room as thoughts ran through my head at lightning speed.

I was happy Edward was happy. But I could read in his face that it was all a plan. He would try and get me to remember so I'd remember our love and choose him…

It was his last card to play.

Couldn't he see there really was no other option other than him?

I got showered as quickly as I could, before I blow dried my hair and pulled on a pair of shorts and a cardigan.

I ran back downstairs less than a half an hour after I'd ran up, and Edward was seated on top of the breakfast bar, eating a bagel patiently. As I looked up at him, he reminded me of his seventeen year old self, sitting on my kitchen counter while my parents were at work and I got dressed for our date.

As I walked over to him, he handed me a toasted bagel, "Eat that in the car." He smiled, grabbing the picnic basket, "You look nice by the way."

We were walking towards the front door as he spoke the last part, and I felt myself blush as a smile crept onto my face.

I was remembering how good his compliments made me feel.

We got into the car, and Edward began to drive down the driveway as I ate my breakfast. He turned on the radio and he rolled the windows down when we hit the highway, turning up the music as he began to hum under his breath.

I felt a smile plaster over my face as I watched him, the wind whipping through the car, rustling his hair and his shirt as he began to sing louder. Soon enough I found myself singing along with him, giggling loudly when he tried to hit the high notes of a song.

After what seemed like a short drive, we ended up in La Push, and he drove to the beach as if he knew it like the back of his hand. Once we got there he parked up, and he grabbed the picnic basket from the back seat as I jumped out.

We only walked for a short while before we found the perfect spot, with sand and branches for us to sit on. He laid down the blanket before he took out the bottles of juice, the sandwiches, the biscuits, and the potato chips.

"You brought me here on the first day of summer." The words were out of my mouth before I even had time to think about them, and the memory whacked me up the face like a tidal wave, making me smile widely.

He was opening a bottle of juice as I spoke, and he froze slightly, glancing at me as his eyes lit up and he smiled, "Yeah I did…"

We sat down side by side then, and we began to eat as we talked about our day at the beach all those years ago. He made jokes, and I laughed harder than I've ever laughed before. He was sweet, and my heart almost burst every time he said something romantic. He was Edward, and I was remembering exactly why I loved him so much.

It didn't take long before I was reminiscing over how perfect he was.

Later that afternoon we'd eventually finished all the food, and we'd talked more than we'd spoken since I'd come back. We moved on to movies, the best and the worst we'd seen. We talked for a half an hour about the Rush Hour movies, which Edward confirmed he loved more than Alice. We talked about books, and Edward told me about new ones he'd read, ones he said I must read myself. We spoke about music, and Edward told me that he'd made up a lot of compositions since I'd been gone, and I made him promise to let me hear them at some point.

We eventually began to pack everything up, and as Edward closed the picnic basket he looked up at me from under his lashes, "You know… There is something we did here when I brought you last time…"

"What?" I asked curiously as I finished folding up the blanket.

Edward's eyes turned mischievous and my stomach flipped as he came towards me. He lifted me up bridal style, grinning from ear to ear, "I threw you in the water."

The memory came flooding back to me as he began running towards the waves.

I began to shout, shaking my head as he laughed so hard I thought he was about to have a heart attack.

"Edward, no! Please, Edward!"

He reached the waves as I grabbed hold of his shirt, gripping for dear life as he bounded into the freezing cold water. It splashed up towards me, soaking my face as I gasped loudly.

"Edward Cullen!" I chided him.

He stopped moving, smirking at me as he stood in the middle of the water.

"I'm sorry… I'll let you down."

He bent down, letting my feet touch the water as I tightened my arms around his neck, "No! Don't!"

He moved one arm from under my legs, letting them drop into the water.

I couldn't help but laugh as I shouted at him, but I let go of him completely, bending down to gather some water in my arms and throw it towards him.

His face was completely soaked a second later, and his mouth fell open, "You did _not_ just do that…"

"Shit." I muttered, turning on my heel to try and run away.

His arms locked around me from behind a millisecond after I spoke, and we proceeded to have a mock wrestling match in the water, laughing and shouting in unison.

By the time we were finished, Edward was wet. I, however, was drenched.

We laughed at each other, and I attempted to get my breathing under control before Edward reached up to brush my hair away from my face, his features turning gentle and loving.

I smiled up at him, but he pulled away after a long second, "Come on, we'll get home and get changed."

He wrapped the blanket around me before we headed back to the car, and the drive home was even funnier than the drive there because he was so uncomfortable in his wet clothes. Once home, we both showered and changed, before he ordered pizza for dinner.

We continued our conversation over pizza and a bottle of wine he'd lifted from the fridge. It became so easy to talk to him I forgot I'd been away for so long.

It just felt natural.

By ten at night, I was yawning every two seconds and Edward told me I should go sleep. However, when I got up to the room, I was like a livewire with all of my emotions and thoughts of today blazing through my head like wildfire.

I got up, padding quietly out of the room and into the hallway, walking down to the book-room to attempt to find one of the books Edward had told me about today.

I flicked on the light, shutting the door behind me before I started glancing over the bookcases.

Finally, after about a half hour of looking, I found what I was looking for.

I settled onto the brown sofa, curling my legs underneath me as I opened on the first page. At the same moment, I heard a gentle melody coming from somewhere nearby.

I listened closely, setting the book onto the table as I got up and moved to the door. It was getting louder the closer I moved, and when I opened the door, I knew it was coming from the room facing this one.

Edward's music room.

I turned off the light, shutting the door as I moved across the hall. I stood outside Edward's door, my forehead pressed against the wood as my eyes closed and I listened to his work of art.

The piece was so sad, so lost… He clearly wrote it when I was gone.

I sighed, feeling my hand move to open the door. I pushed it open slowly, seeing Edward with his back to me, his fingers trailing over the piano keys as he focused on the lower notes, making the piece even more heart-breaking.

I shut the door silently behind me, moving over to the piano where he sat. I wasn't sure whether to sit down beside him, or wait until it was over, but I knew I had to do something, because the way his head was lowered over those keys, and the manner in which his fingers moved… I could tell… He was broken.

I was right behind him, and I reached up to put my hand on the back of his neck, letting my fingers trail over his skin slowly.

His fingers flattered on the piano, and he began to slow the music down before he stopped completely. He stood up, turning around to catch my gaze, his eyes burning with a million emotions.

He blinked a little, reaching up with one hand as I moved closer, to place it on the side of my cheek.

We stood like that for so long I'd stopped breathing. Our eyes were connected and our hands were caressing each other, slowly, softly.

"I can't… I can't do this…" He whispered so low I struggled to hear him, "I can't be like this with you, when I know you're not mine…"

I shook my head at his words, "Edward…"

I was about to tell him… I was about to say that I am his… That I always have and I always will be _his…_

But suddenly something began buzzing in my pyjama pants pocket. We both looked down at it, and I realised I'd had my phone in there since yesterday morning.

I reached down with one hand, pulling it out to see who was calling.

_Jacob Black calling…_

I stared down at the screen for only a second before my face shot back up to Edward's. He had his eyes fixed on my phone and I could see his features crumble into a mask of pain.

So, I reached down, and I hit ignore.

When I looked back up at him again, his face had cleared to one of shock. I smiled softly at him, opening my mouth to speak before my phone vibrated one more time.

I glanced down, opening the message;

_Bells, answer the phone._

I frowned, and two seconds later Jacob was ringing again.

Edward's voice broke the silence before I could even move an inch, "Answer it… Something might be wrong."

I nodded my head a little, hitting accept before I brought it to my ear, "Hey…" I croaked.

"Hey listen… Did you see any tux offers? It's just I saw one today and the guy said he could only hold it until tomorrow, that's why I'm ringing so late."

"Offers?" My eyebrows creased, and I glanced at Edward's face as confusion took over.

"Yeah, your mom said you guys would look for me when you went dress shopping."

My world began to tipple a little, and Edward seemed to notice because he grabbed hold of my arm, steadying me as he whispered, "What's wrong?"

I sucked in a breath, meeting his eyes as I spoke back, "My mom? When did you speak to her?"

Edward's face dawned with realisation, and he moved us both to sit on the piano bench.

"Yesterday…" Jacob's voice was becoming more hesitant, "Did you find one or not?"

"What did she say to you?" I blurted, "Did she sound… Weird?"

"No, not as much as the last time I spoke to her."

"The last time you spoke to her?"

I was becoming hysteric. I didn't know what the hell was happening.

Both mine and Edward's eyes were getting wider and wider, and my heart was beginning to thrash against my chest as everything appeared to fall down around me.

"Yeah… Are you okay?"

"Listen… When was the first time you spoke to her on the phone?"

"Oh, I rung her about two weeks ago, asking about tips for the wedding invitations."

"And what did she say?"

"Well, she said nothing for about five minutes. But then she just said she was distracted and that she'd email me ideas…"

"And then, the last time you spoke to her was yesterday?"

Edward gripped my hand suddenly, entwining our fingers to attempt to calm me down.

"Yeah, I asked her if you were having a good time and then I asked if you'd both watch out for tux offers… Bells, will you answer me now? Did you see any?"

"Did she say I was having a good time?" I frowned, becoming more and more confused every second.

"Um, yeah?"

She was covering for me?

It made no sense.

"Listen, just go with the one you saw." I shook my head, "I have to go, she's calling me… Bye."

"Oh okay, bye then. Love you."

I hung up before I had to answer, letting out a breath as Edward suddenly pulled me closer.

Tears welled up in my eyes and I shook my head, "I don't know what's going on." I explained, "Apparently he rung my mom two weeks ago to ask about invitations and she acted completely normal… She acted like she knew about the wedding when I never even told her… Then he rang her yesterday and she said I was having a great time… She's covering for me, Edward…"

"She has to know you're here then… With me…"

Edward's voice was just as confused as I felt, and I let out a sigh as my tears soaked into his t shirt. He reached up, running his fingers through my hair as we sat in silence for a long moment, the aftermath sinking into both of us.

"Wait…" Edward whispered suddenly, "How did you say you found out about me?"

I wiped my eyes, shrugging slightly, "Some lawyer… Jenks I think."

"_Jenks?"_ His eyes widened, "That's the lawyer we used for our case…"

He moved suddenly, grabbing my hand as he pulled me out of the music-room, bringing me down the hall to his office. He pushed the door open, going straight to his desk as I looked around, taking in another copy of our wedding picture on his desk as I smiled softly.

He hit speed dial number 2, before putting the phone on loudspeaker.

"Who's speed dial number 1?" I asked curiously.

"You." He smiled.

The phone was answered after three rings, "_Hey Edward! What can I do ya for?"_

"You can tell me what the hell is going on." Edward muttered.

"_Has she come home?"_

Edward swallowed, smiling a little despite himself, "Yeah she has… But listen, who told you about her engagement?"

"_I'm not at a liberty to disclose that information, Edward."_

"Come on, Jenks! Seriously?"

"_I'm bound by law. They took an injunction out so that their identity couldn't be disclosed."_

"Fine." Edward nodded, "I'm not asking you as your client, I'm asking you as your friend… Please…"

There was a long silence on the other end of the phone, before Jenks sighed, _"You always pull the friend card… Seriously just because you resuscitated me one time!"_ There was a ruffling of pages in the background,_ "Okay, I was told that Bella was engaged to be married, and that she needed to be informed immediately of her marriage to you."_

"And who told you?" Edward whispered, his eyes fixed on the phone.

"_It was…"_ There was more ruffling of pages, and Edward moved his eyes to mine as Jenks spoke again, _"The informer was Mrs Renee Swan…"_

* * *

**Hehehe, well THAT was a big shock!**

**There will be more developments on that in the next chapter.**

**But yes, Renee did cover for Bella with Jacob, and she did send Jenks to reveal her marriage to Edward.**

**As for everyone waiting on their Edward POV chapter for giving me a review, you'll have it in your PM inbox by tomorrow!**

**And now, please review and share your thoughts?**


	14. Calling The Shots

**Hey everyone! **

**This is a VERY short chapter, but there will be another one VERY soon. It's only because I only had a half an hour to write and I wanted to give you guys at least SOMETHING to read!**

**As for the Edward POV chapter, FF stopped me from sending them after a certain point, so I've published _Turning Page: Edward's Outtakes_, and you guys can read it there!**

**As for this, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Artist: One Republic_

_Song: Secrets_

_So tell me what you want to hear,_

_Something that were like those years._

_Sick of all the insincere._

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away..._

* * *

**_Chapter Fourteen_**

**_Calling The Shots_**

After Jenks ended the phone call, Edward and I just kept staring at each other with the exact same facial expression.

It said; "WHAT?"

We ended up sleeping on the adjoining armchairs in his office, knowing that we had to ring Renee early in the morning to get some answers.

Was she really trying to help?

Or was she doing it as a plot to mess up my life even more?

I didn't sleep much, but when I wasn't sleeping I was watching Edward do exactly that, his eyes shut and his mouth opened slightly as he breathed.

When the sun began to rise I waited for an hour, until it hit exactly 8am.

I woke Edward gently, calling his name as I rose, grabbing my phone to get my parent's number.

"Mmmm?"He mumbled, opening his eyes quickly before they shut again as he attempted to go back to sleep.

"We have to ring my mom." I spoke quietly, and after only a few short seconds he realised what I'd said, and he jumped up from his position quickly.

We went over to his desk, and he hit the speakerphone button before I called out the number.

"You're sure it's not too early?" He asked sceptically.

I shook my head, "She's an early riser."

We waited while the phone rang out a few times, before suddenly there was a shuffling on the other end of the phone, "Hello, Renee Swan speaking."

At the sound of her voice, I glanced up at Edward, bile rising in my throat as I thought of everything she and my dad had done to us.

Edward touched my elbow gently, nodding in encouragement before he gripped my hand, entangling our fingers together.

"Hi-Hi mom." I stuttered a little, hoping I spoke loud enough for her to hear.

"Oh, Bella!" Her tone changed immediately, and she became a thousand times more cheery, a fake kind of cheery, "So good to hear from you! How are you?"

I paused, "Mom, please don't act stupid… Please…"

At my words, she began to cut me off, speaking over me, "Oh me and your dad's fine… He's just leaving for work in a few minutes."

Edward looked at me, and we communicated silently until I spoke again, "Is dad there? Is that why you can't talk?"

Again, her voice permeated through the room, far too happy for 8am, "Oh, exactly dear!"

I nodded in understanding, and I saw Edward's brow crease. I could only imagine what he was thinking.

"_Tell Bella I said hi."_

My dad's voice sounded from the background, and both our hands tightened on each other's, as I struggled to keep the bile from rising in my throat.

"_I'll be home for dinner."_

My mom's voice sounded happily, "Okay dear. Take care!"

Edward and I waited for a long moment, and he rubbed soothing circles on the back of my hand as my mom whispered quietly, "I'll wait for him to drive away."

After another few seconds I heard her sigh, "Okay he's gone."

"Mom, what's going on?" I blurted immediately.

"Oh Bella." Her voice was broken, and she sighed, "Are you there? Are you back in Forks?"

"Yes but…"

"I know, I'll explain everything as best I can… What about Edward? Is he there with you?"

I glanced over at him as he stared at the phone, he glanced back at me before licking his lips to speak, "Yes, I'm here."

"Oh Edward… Dear, I'm so sorry for everything Charlie and I put you through… Trust me if I could turn back time and stand up to him I would… But even now I can't…"

Edward was speechless, probably in shock with her words, so instead I spoke up, "Please just explain…"

"Charlie has always been the one who called the shots around here, Bella. I'm sure if you tried hard enough to remember what he was like when you were a teenager then you'd know… He never approved of you doing anything for yourself, or loving someone like Edward… He wanted you wrapped in cotton wool forever… He's a powerful man, Bella. He's powerful in all the ways that matter… _Emotionally… Physically…_ I could never stand up to him, even now I'm the housewife that never answers back… When he threatened Edward after your accident, I never said a word… I couldn't defend Edward, but I couldn't bully him either… That boy loves you Bella." I glanced sideways at him as she spoke, watching his face as his eyes filled with tears, "That boy loves you more than anyone, and you should never have been separated from him… When we tried to regain your memory, it was Charlie that called the shots… It nearly killed him to let you go back to Seattle but he knew if he forced you to stay you might start remembering Edward…" She sighed, and I could hear the tears in her voice, "When that boy called here talking about a wedding… My first instinct was to go to Forks, grab Edward and bring him to your door… But I had to play along… So I did… I protected you for as long as I could before I could ring that lawyer without Charlie noticing… He said he would inform you of your marriage, and I knew you'd go back to Forks again, because you love Edward… You don't love that Jacob fella…" Edward blinked a little, gazing over at me as I smiled softly.

_If everyone can see the truth then why can't you?_

Renee continued to speak, "You love Edward and that's who you should be with… I should've got that man to tell you about Edward long ago, but I was afraid Bella… I was so afraid of what your dad would do if he found out…" She sniffed, "But once that boy rang this house, I knew that it had gone on too long, and you needed to know the truth…" Sucking in a breath, she whispered softly, "Nothing can ever excuse what we did Bella… Even me ringing the lawyer doesn't make it better… I understand completely if you never want to see me or your dad again… But all I ask of you is that you do what's right, and you love Edward like you loved him from day one… Disown us if you must, because we have not been good parents… But please, do not leave that boy again… It broke him before, but it'll kill him this time… You love Edward… Don't let that love go because, trust me, that kind of love is precious, and you will never find someone like him again… You are made for each other, and you should never have been apart… You love him Bella…"

Tears dripped onto my own cheeks, and I nodded slowly, watching Edward's face turn to look at me, our eyes burning into each other's as I smiled slightly and squeezed our fingers, "I know mom… I know I do."

* * *

**So when I have more time I'm gonna write you guys another chapter! Perhaps tomorrow? Maybe? ;)**

**Also, I've decided that everytime we reached a 100 milestone (600, 700, 800 etc), I'm gonna give you guys another Edward POV chapter! So, if we get up to 600, and we aren't that far off, you guys can have even more to read!**

**So, review and give me your thoughts?**


	15. Special Places

**Heyyy guys!**

**Oh my gosh, we've reached over 600 reviews!**

**A very big thank you to everyone who took time to read/review!**

**Here is another chapter for everyone, as promised!**

* * *

_Artist: Death Cab For Cutie_

_Song: Meet Me On The Equinox_

_Let me give my love to you,_

_Let me take your hand._

_And as we walk in the dimming light, _

_Oh darling understand._

_..._

_Let me lay beside you darling, _

_Let me be your man._

_And let our bodies intertwine,_

_But always understand..._

* * *

**_Chapter Fifteen_**

**_Special Places_**

We ended the call with Renee soon after, and she left us a mobile number for us to ring if we wanted to stay in contact with her, though she completely understood if we never spoke to her again.

She said that ignoring the situation in Phoenix was probably our best bet for now. She added that Charlie couldn't do anything now that I'd willingly gone back to Forks, so we had nothing to worry about.

Edward and I stood in his office, our hands still entwined and our eyes still locked on each other's with a somewhat hesitant look.

"Did you mean it?" He whispered suddenly, pools of green burning straight through me.

I smiled a little, nodding my head, "I meant it."

He laughed a little, blinking a few times as he shook his head, "Well… In that case… Can we go somewhere today? It's a surprise…"

"Of course." I nodded automatically, "But, can we also go see everyone? I think I'm ready."

His smile brightened, "Definitely… We can go to the-" He cut himself off, "Well the surprise is on the way to my mom's house, so we can do both."

He reached for the phone, hitting speed dial number 3 before connecting it to loudspeaker. I revelled at the feel of his warm hand in mine, noticing how he still hadn't separated us.

"Yello!" Alice's voice sounded around the room, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Alice. Listen, Bella and I are-"

"Oh my gosh! Okay! I'll get everyone over at mom and dad's house! What time will you guys be over?"

Edward laughed, glancing at me as he rolled his eyes, "An hour or two."

"Okay! Bye! Love you!"

The call ended, and Edward sighed a little, however a permanent smile remained on his face, "Okay, go get ready."

He let go of my hand, but I didn't fail to notice how his fingertips stayed touching mine for a second longer than they needed to.

I went back to the guestroom, running myself a bath as I picked out my clothes. I decided on my best jeans and a white blouse, grabbing my white shoes to match. After I'd had my bath, I got dressed and blow dried my hair into gentle curls.

When I walked downstairs, Edward was nowhere to be seen. Instead of looking for him, I decided to make us breakfast. I began to grill some bacon, and toast some bread, and within five minutes Edward had descended.

"I smell bacon." He nodded, poking his head around the corner to the kitchen.

I laughed, "That's because I'm making some."

He came inside and propped himself up on the stool as he watched me, his eyes lingering on mine for a few long seconds.

I handed him the food before I sat across from him, and we began to eat quietly.

By the time we were finished, Edward was glancing at his watch, "Come on, we'd better go."

We headed straight for his car, and just like last time, he pulled down the windows and turned up the radio.

We didn't head onto the highway, instead he drove straight through the town, and then right back out the other side of it. We were suddenly surrounded by trees, and it didn't look like there was any form of house or home for miles.

He turned onto a tiny slip road, a dirt track that led through the trees. It ended about a half a mile up the road, and Edward stopped the car when he'd reached the end.

I glanced out the window, raising my eyebrow, "This is the surprise?"

"Well, we have to walk for a bit, but yes… You'll soon see."

We stepped out of the car, and as Edward began to lead to the way into a fusion of green and brown trees, I stopped walking, the air filtrating to my lungs as I breathed in the overly familiar scent.

Edward turned around, raising an eyebrow, "You okay?"

"The smell… I remember the smell…" I glanced around, "There's something else too…"

My eyes landed on a tree a few feet ahead of us. I walked forward, hearing Edward behind me as I focused solely on the tree.

Stopping in front of it, my fingers reached up to touch the bark, skimming my fingertips along it before my eyes fell on what I was looking for.

Right there, etched in wood, and still after all these years claiming territory on the tree, was an E and B, carved right beside each other.

I laughed a little, turning my head to look back at Edward whose face was a mask of surprise, "I remember…"

"Everything about this place?" He whispered, prompting me to let my mind take another step, so I could remember fully.

My eyes widened as it hit me, "Our meadow…"

His lips broke out into a grin, but I wasn't looking at him for any longer than a second. Instead I had begun walking right through the trees, desperate to get to that place, our special place.

I was moving as fast as I could, given that tree trunks and bushes blocked my way. But I could remember the path we always took, and I could remember him picking me up and lifting me every time I fell.

Because I always fell.

Just as the thought crossed my mind, my foot slipped on a weed, but I caught myself and continued to walk, all the while Edward's voice was right behind me, calling me to be careful.

The light began to filter through the slight opening, and I sped up, desperate to see it again, to see its beauty.

I pushed through the ferns, and a millisecond later Edward was behind me. I could feel the heat from his body on my back, but my eyes were transfixed on the little slice of meadow that was now right in front of me.

The grass was still emerald green, and little flowers were growing in a scattered manner all over the surface. Blue ones. Red ones. Pinks ones. Purple ones.

I sighed, my breathing shallow as I took a few steps into it, turning full circle so I could breathe it all in.

It was so beautiful.

The trees secluded it, caressing it like a baby in a mother's arms, and that's why I loved coming here with Edward. Because it was only me and him in this little bubble of happiness.

I could hear the stream nearby, and I smiled widely before I turned to look at Edward, "This is the surprise? Bringing me back here?"

He stepped out from the edge of the trees, nodding his head as he smiled, "It surprised me that you remembered so quickly."

"Me too." I murmured, glancing around again before I spotted the forget-me-nots on the fringe, "Did you pick these for the pots outside the house?"

He opened his mouth a little, before he sighed and shook his head, "No… I haven't been back here since the last time we both were… It just didn't feel… Right, I guess."

I smiled gently, bringing my hand up in an offering to him. He walked forward, taking my hand slowly before he entwined our fingers, his green eyes staring deep into mine as he came closer.

"Why are you afraid?" I whispered, "Why are you holding up that wall?"

He didn't answer for a long second, but eventually he sighed, "What wall?"

"Don't deny it, Edward… I can see it in your eyes…" Reaching up with my free hand, I touched his temple, "You're guarded… You're scared…"

"I'm scared of losing you again." He said it quietly, and so quickly that I knew he had to force the words out of his mouth.

I let out a breathy laugh, simply shaking my head as my hand cupped his cheek. I watched his eyes clear slightly, the wall crumbling a little as I promised him with my own eyes that I'd never leave his side again.

Ever so gently, he began to bend his head, coming closer as his eyes shut and his lips pressed onto mine. My eyes closed automatically, and I smiled on his lips as I kissed him back, moving my hand around to his neck so I could trace my fingers along the spot that relaxed him the most.

After only a short second, his phone began to ring in his pocket. He pulled away gently, using his free hand to dig it out and flip it open.

"Hello?" He sighed, shutting his eyes, "Yes, Alice."

_Damn you, Alice._

He continued to speak, "Yeah, we're on our way now."

He shut the phone, smiling crookedly, "They're eager to see you."

I frowned, glancing around the meadow, "We can come back, right?"

He nodded, his smile widening, "Of course."

He led the way back to the car, all the while his hand held tightly onto mine and he made sure I never even slipped enough to nearly fall.

Once back in the car, he turned it around and headed back to town, running his fingers through his hair as he glanced over at me, "You're sure about this?"

I nodded, smiling over at him, "I'm sure."

He drove through numerous streets before we were once again surrounded by trees, and he turned left onto a driveway. The car was moving slowly, but the driveway soon opened up to a massive clearing, with a house right in the middle.

My eyes widened as I took it in, a thousand memories flooding back to my mind.

I could remember the first day Edward brought me to meet his family.

I could remember the slumber parties Alice used to invite me to, yet I'd always end up in Edward's room.

I could remember the day of my wedding.

The house was pure white, three storeys high with the right side covered in ivy. There were large windows on every side, and I could remember the light that shone through the house without trouble. There were only two steps that led up to the porch, and a large wooden front door that had been opened for me a million times.

Edward parked his car beside a large jeep, and we both jumped out. He led me up the steps to the porch, and I felt myself touching the wooden door automatically, smiling breathlessly at the memories coming back to me.

He opened the door and pushed it wider for me to go inside. I stood just inside the entryway, my eyes feasting on everything that hadn't changed all that much.

In fact it really hadn't changed at all.

Edward was beside me, his hand on my elbow as I stood frozen.

"I can remember…" I whispered low, glancing over to the right to the open plan living room, "Almost every time I walked in here Emmett was either watching the football or playing a video game. Jasper was most likely beside him, and they always sat on the sofa, with Jasper to the right." Edward's eyes were fixed on the side of my face as I walked further into the house, "Alice and Rose used to sit on the armchair… Rose on the seat and Alice on the arm as they glanced over fashion magazines… Esme was always in the kitchen, and she'd walk out with cookies or muffins for everyone… Carlisle would sometimes be with her, with a glass of red wine in his hand, or else he'd be upstairs in his office…" I glanced up at Edward, and the look in his eyes made me proud that I was remembering, because he looked proud of me.

"I used to know exactly where you were as soon as I walked inside… If I heard piano music I knew you were back there." I raised my hand, pointing to the back of the house, "Your piano sat there because you loved the window wall where you could see the forest… If your music wasn't playing, then you were always, without fail, in your room."

My feet moved towards the staircase of their own accord, bypassing the living room to my right and the dining room to my left. Instead I headed straight to the second floor, not even aware if Edward was behind me or not.

I'd walked this route so many times before, I knew it like the back of my hand.

I turned right as soon as I reached the top of the stairs, and I walked straight for the room at the bottom of the hall. I never stalled outside the door, instead I opened it wide and walked right in, glancing around as my chest panged with more memories.

The room was nearly bare now. The massive window wall was still there, and the walls were still the cream colour they had been all those years ago. But Edward's bookcases that lined the walls were empty. His desk wasn't used. His bed was still there but there were no bedsheets on top of it.

"Your desk used to hold your laptop and your school books. Those bookshelves held all the music you owned, as well as your music system. The bed mostly had gold sheets, because Esme called this her gold room…" I turned around, glancing at the empty bookcases by the door, "They held all your books and your movies. And you had a TV cabinet that held your flat screen too…" I glanced back at the bed, "And you had a bedside table, and inside the drawer you had a picture of me and you."

Edward came into my line of view suddenly, walking over to the bedside table and pulling open the drawer. When he turned around again, he was holding a black photo frame, and inside it was a picture of us.

I looked up at his face as tears dripped onto my cheeks, witnessing his own tear filled eyes, "It belonged here." He explained.

I laughed a little, reaching up to wipe my eyes, "I can't believe I remembered all that."

He put the picture back, shutting the drawer before he walked over to me, taking my hands gently in his, "I can't believe you did either… But it's a good thing… It's amazing…"

I smiled, nodding my head, "Yeah, it is amazing… Can we go back downstairs and see them now? I feel so rude."

He chuckled, motioning for me to lead the way back downstairs as he shut his bedroom door again.

After he told me they were in the kitchen, I turned into the dining room at the bottom of the stairs, following the open plan to the kitchen.

When I reached the entrance, my eyes glanced up from my feet and into the room, widening at the six people waiting for me.

They stood with tears in their eyes, and smiles on their faces. Rose was under Emmett's arm. Esme and Carlisle were side by side. Alice and Jasper had their arms linked.

And Edward and I faced them.

_This was how it was meant to be._

_All of us, together._

I smiled back at them all, tears brimming as I opened my mouth to say the words I always said when I walked into this house, "Hi guys."

Before I'd even finished, they were rushing towards me, all of them bundling me into a hug, squeezing me tighter than I'd ever been clutched before.

Definitely my family.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed? **

**Quite a happy chapter. I think Bella and Edward deserved some happy, don't you?**

**And as for your treat for getting us to 600 reviews, an Edward POV chapter will be posted in due course over on _Turning Page: Edward's Outtakes_! Anything in particular you'd like to see?**

**Another quick mention; I'd like to thank Missus T for her rec for this story! And also, you guys should definitely check out her story _Accidentally In Love. _I've began reading it, and I'm only a few chapters through, but it's very good! Check it out!**

**Well, that's all from me now.**

**Please review?**


	16. Declaration Of The Truth

**Heyyy guys! **

**So I know it's been a while since my last update, I'll talk more at the bottom about that.**

**First off, an answer to a question I received with the last chapter; Jasper and Rosalie are not adopted by the Cullen's, they were just always around because they were dating Alice/Emmett.**

**And now... The chapter most of you have ALLLLLL been waiting for...**

**DUN DUN DUN.**

**Six thousand words, a declaration... And maybe, a lemon? Hmmm...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Artist: Sia_

_Song: My Love_

_My love, leave yourself behind,_

_Beat inside me, leave you blind._

_My love, you have found peace._

_You were searching for release._

_You gave it all into the call,_

_You took a chance,_

_You took the fall for us._

_You came thoughtfully, _

_Loved me faithfully,_

_You taught me honour,_

_You did it for me._

_Tonight you will sleep for good,_

_You will wait for me, my love._

_Now I am strong, you gave me all._

_You gave all you had,_

_Now I am home..._

* * *

**_Chapter Sixteen_**

**_Declaration Of The Truth_**

We all took a seat at the dining table after everyone had let go of me. Edward sat beside me, and he flashed me gentle smile before Esme walked in with freshly made buns and coffee, and we all got a little distracted.

We talked for a few minutes about pleasantries. Alice asked if I'd enjoyed the trip to the meadow, and Esme commented that I was looking a little better than I had been when she saw me last.

But the rest of the family looked at me as if I had three heads, as if they couldn't really believe I was sitting in front of them.

Edward stood up after a few minutes, taking Alice and Esme out of the dining room so I was left alone with them all.

It was Carlisle that spoke up first, "We must seem so rude, Bella… It's just that we can't really adjust to seeing you here. I'm guessing that's why Edward took his mom and sister into the other room, so we could have some time with you."

I smiled at him, remembering automatically how kind he had always been to me, seeing the compassion almost flowing from his body, "I don't think you're rude at all… I just wish it wasn't so weird to see me here… I'd like things to be normal."

"How normal?" Rosalie piped up, her face smiling a little, "Completely normal?"

"Of course." I nodded immediately.

"So you want Edward." She concluded.

My mouthed opened to speak, but no words came out.

I felt myself begin to fiddle with my fingers, and I knew I wanted to say yes. I wanted so badly to say yes.

"Rosie." Emmett placed his hand over hers on the edge of the table, "That was quite blunt."

"Bella knows I'm blunt." Rose laughed, "I still love her."

My lips formed a smile, "Yeah I know Rose, I love you too."

At my immediate admission, they all gazed back at me with humoured and awed eyes.

"It is quite amazing." Carlisle murmured.

"What is?" I frowned over at him.

"The fact that you can remember something so quickly with us, while when you lived in Phoenix it took you forever." Emmett put in, speaking to me for the first time, a grin on his face.

"How did you know how long it took me in Phoenix?" I raised an eyebrow, and in a flash of a second, I watched them pale.

"Hey, you guys wanna move to the living room?" Edward walked back inside, his face flustered as he looked over at me, "Bella?"

Hearing him saying my name, and the way his eyes were burning into mine, I felt myself get up and move towards him, smiling an "Okay," before the rest of the Cullen's began to follow.

We gathered in the living room, sitting down in the exact places we always sat, the way it always was when I came into the house.

Esme and Carlisle shared the large armchair by the coffee table. Alice sat on Jasper's knee on the other one, while Rose sat on the right hand side of the couch with Emmett on the floor below her. On the left hand side, I sat down with my feet up on the sofa, and Edward took his place on the carpet beside me, his head near my thigh where it always lay.

"So, Bella." Emmett glanced up at me, "How's life?"

I laughed a little, "Umm, it's pretty good right now. How's your life?"

"Better with you in it again, Bellypie." He smirked, and my memory of that nickname came flooding back to me, making me blink as it registered in my mind.

"Aw, Emmiebear, you're too kind." I retorted back at him, as quickly as I could manage.

His face dropped, "You… You weren't supposed to remember."

I laughed, "Emmett, I remember a whole lot of things… Like that time you cried at Titanic… And the time you took a hissy fit when Rose beat you at your video game."

His face was becoming more and more disturbed as I spoke, and he folded his arms, letting out a slight huff as the rest of the family burst into a chorus of laughter.

That was how it continued throughout most of the day. We sat and we talked, we laughed and we teased. We were like a family again. I was remembering things with a simple word from them, I was remembering so much I felt like I hadn't forgotten anything at all.

It was beginning to torture me by the time dinner came around. Esme, Rose, Alice and I were making food in the kitchen while the boys watched the football in the living room. We were enjoying a nice, normal, _familiar _chat, when it hit me that one day I'd have to leave this all behind.

If I decided to go back to Jacob then I'd have to say goodbye to this world. And could I really go on knowing that it existed without me in it?

Could I ever even choose Jacob? Because it didn't seem like a viable option right now, or ever.

I stopped my fingers as they chopped the onion, glancing up at Esme as she stood beside me. Automatically she turned her head to mine, a worried frown on her face, "What's wrong, Bella?"

At her words, Rose and Alice turned around, walking over to our counter as tears welled up in my eyes and I whispered slowly, "What am I supposed to do?"

Esme's hand covered mine, "Oh Bella… You know what you're going to do, deep in your heart, you already know."

"But how? How do I do it?"

Alice shook her head, a gentle smile on her face, "You show him that you want him… Remember what I told you? He won't believe it until he hears it from you."

"But… He's been acting normal, he's been acting like he knows… He _has _to know." I argued fruitlessly.

Rose shook her head, "Edward's a good actor."

I nodded a little, wiping my eyes, "I need to show him… I need to just tell him…"

"Exactly, dear." Esme smiled, "It'll be easy once you find the right moment."

"And what about the other one?" Rose asked, "What will you do with him?"

"I have to break it to him…" I answered automatically, "I have to tell him I don't want him…"

The three of them nodded at me, smiling gently, "That's the right thing, you know it is…" Alice chirped.

"Yeah I do." I smiled, nodding my head before another fear struck me, "What if… What if he doesn't want me?"

Laughter sounded off the walls, bellowing through the kitchen as the three of them giggled so hard I thought they were about to break a rib.

"Oh Bella, you're so funny!" Rose laughed, "All he's ever wanted is you!"

"Exactly." Esme added, "Now come on, we have to get dinner done before the end of the match otherwise we're going to be stuck watching it too."

For the rest of the cooking process, I was silent as I thought of what I'd do.

I'd have to have a simple conversation with him, and in that conversation I'd have to tell him exactly how I felt.

My stomach was churning so badly I could barely eat the dinner we'd prepared. Edward seemed the same too, because all he did was push the food around his plate with his fork.

When he got up to go put his plate back in the kitchen, I followed suit. I knew here wasn't the time or place to have the conversation with him, but I did have a question to ask.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked quietly when I knew we were alone.

He turned around, "I'm fine." But his jaw was tight, and that always indicated that he _wasn't_ fine.

"Listen… Emmett said earlier about how it took me a long time to remember things in Phoenix… How would he know that?"

Edward glanced away from my face, moving towards the fridge to avoid talking or even looking at me.

"Edward?" I questioned again, but once more he didn't answer.

"Edward, you can't hide things from me." I chided with a sigh.

He spun around suddenly, his voice low but harsh, "Hide things from you? Does that apply the other way around?"

"What?" I blinked, "What have I hidden from you?"

His jaw clenched once more, and he shook his head, "You had to undergo numerous medical interviews during your time in Phoenix, to see how quickly you were remembering things, to find out exactly what you were remembering… I hacked into the records to check."

He shut the fridge door and moved to walk out, "You thought I'd be mad at you for that?"

He turned around as he reached the door, still as frustrated and seemingly angry as ever, "Yeah I guess I did… But then again I guess I can't read you at all, because _just _when I think I'm right about something, you prove me wrong."

With that last word, he turned on his heel and walked to the living room. I returned to the dining room, glancing at the family as they flashed apologetic smiles.

They seemed just as confused as me.

We talked for only a half an hour more, before Edward returned and asked if I was okay to leave. I nodded, not wanting to upset or anger him further, before I said my goodbyes to the rest of them and promised I'd see them soon.

Edward and I went out to his car, and he drove us home in complete silence. I wanted so badly to ask him if he was okay, I wanted to ask what was wrong and then tell him he was utterly wrong, because he _had _to be wrong, whatever was in that head of his at the minute.

He pulled up at the house, and I started to get out of the car before I noticed that he wasn't following me.

I poked my head back inside, "Aren't you coming?"

"I'm going to run to the store and grab a couple of things, I'll be back soon." He almost muttered, handing me the front door key.

He moved to put the car in gear, and I spoke quickly, "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I'm fine. I'll go by myself."

I nodded slowly, my frown visible on my face as I shut the door and watched him drive away.

Heading back into the house, I left the key on the side table before I sat down on the sofa. I must have waited there for a full hour in complete silence before I finally moved and went upstairs.

I didn't have a clue where he was, but I knew that whatever he was doing, he needed time to do so.

I could sort things out with him in the morning. That was my only option.

I got changed into pyjama bottoms and a vest top, sitting down on the bed as I listened closely to hear a car or the opening of the front door.

Nothing.

Tears welled up in my eyes and I felt myself crying before I could even stop it.

I didn't know what I'd done to hurt him. I just wanted to make it better.

But he was gone.

Now I knew what he must have felt like.

I just wanted to remember everything. I felt myself rocking back and forth as I shut my eyes and clenched my fist over my heart, desperate to remember.

And then, as I whispered his name in a frantic plea, I felt the walls of my brain come crumbling down, and the light seemed to shoot all around as thousands of moments and memories showed themselves to me. I'd been remembering quite well up until this point, but now it was like a tidal wave, and I realised that I'd never truly forgotten him, I just hadn't known where to look.

I sucked in a deep breath, thinking of the memories I'd already remembered since I'd returned to Forks, and then the additional ones that had just revealed themselves.

It wasn't possible to love someone as much as I loved him.

My tears eventually stopped, and I lay on the bed for another hour before I heard the car crunch against the gravel. I followed the noises, listening closely as I heard bags rustle and Edward open the front door. His footsteps went straight to the kitchen, and I waited for ten minutes before I got up.

I checked myself in the mirror to make sure I didn't look like I'd been crying, and then, knowing I was at least a little presentable, I made my way downstairs as quietly as I could.

Edward was unpacking the food in the kitchen, and his eyes moved up to meet mine as soon as I appeared at the doorway.

His face was slightly tired, as if he was exhausted after a long day. I smiled slightly, and he nodded his head at me as I sat down at the dining table, keeping my eyes locked on his.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly, "You completely flew off the handle today and I have no idea why."

He sighed, shutting his eyes, "I know… I know it's not my place, but in my head you're still mine… I was starting to believe and then… Then I realised that I should never have believed at all."

"Believed what? What are you talking about?" I frowned, confused, "Edward I have no idea-"

"I heard you." He interrupted, "I was coming into the kitchen to get a glass of water and I heard Rose ask you what you were going to do with me, and you said you'd have to tell me you don't want me…"

I let out a laugh, shaking my head as a tear sprung to my eye, "Edward… Did you hear her say your name?"

He frowned, stalling a little, "Ummm."

"No, you didn't. You didn't hear her say your name because she wasn't talking about you."

"Then who was she talking about?"

"Jacob." I whispered, my throat clogged up within a second of me saying the word. My eyes burned into his, praying he would understand, and I watched as the mist seemed to clear from his eyes and he understood exactly what had been said in the kitchen.

_I didn't want Jacob._

He looked down, staring at the countertop before his jaw clenched, "You know Bella, it's so easy for me to stand here and tell you what to do… I could tell you all day, I could demand that you make the right choice… But the only person that can do that is you."

He moved then, shaking his head as he walked around the counter, heading straight for the exit.

I stood up, "Wait."

He stopped, turning only slightly as I began to walk over to him.

He met my eyes, and in them I saw a mix of love and hurt, something that made my heart break a thousand times.

It was now or never.

I shook my head, "Edward, are you blind?" I whispered so low I wasn't sure if he'd hear me.

"No." He answered, "But I only see what I want to see… I don't see what's really there."

"Well, what do you see?"

We were stood facing each other, and his green gaze was burning so deep into my brown one that I struggled to breathe.

He shook his head, "Bella, I can't…"

"Do you want me to tell you what you should see?" Tears dripped onto my cheeks as I gazed up at him, "I love you." I whispered brokenly, "You should never doubt it, because I love you more than I love anyone on this planet. Edward, I fell in love with you when I was sixteen years old… That doesn't go away… I married you because I wanted you forever… The accident, yeah it was the worst thing that happened to us, but I'm here… I'm here and I never want to leave again." I stopped to gather my breath, "All those years I was without you, I knew… I knew in my heart that something was missing, and when I saw our marriage certificate I knew exactly what it was… You opening that door to me that night, it didn't change my world, it simply brought me back to it… I didn't have to remember all of our memories to know that I loved you with every part of me, but the memories have strengthened it. I remember you, Edward. I remember the boy you were, the man you are, and the person I love…" He stared down at me, his eyes wide as tears filled them, "Jacob? He's nothing compared to you… I never wanted to marry him, but I would have, because he was stable and gave me security… But when faced with the option of you and him, there is _no question. _All those years without you, I knew there was something missing… I could _feel _it… I'd never truly forgotten you, not even for a second… Jacob offered me security yes, but he never gave me love, and I certainly never gave him any either. I could never utter that I loved him because I don't lie… And right now I'm telling you that it's only ever been you that I have loved, and it will only ever be you…" I shook my head, my tears travelling in a steady stream, "Edward, I love you…"

We stared at each other for so long I was beginning to wonder if he was in some sort of trance. But he blinked after a long minute, letting out a breath, "You love me…"

It wasn't a question, but I opened my mouth to answer anyway, to confirm what I knew he'd been dying to say, what he'd been dying to believe.

I didn't get to answer though, because suddenly he was backing me up against the wall, his right hand coming up to cup my jaw as he leaned closer.

"I love you too." He whispered, before his lips clamped down on mine, stealing the breath from my lungs as the love and passion almost radiated from him, "Forever."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling both our tears on our lips as we kissed and sighed and smiled and whispered over and over how we loved each other.

He lifted me up suddenly, bridal style, just like he had the night I arrived here. I kept my lips on his skin as he walked upstairs, kissing along his jaw and his neck as he shivered against me, running my fingers through his hair simultaneously.

He turned left toward his bedroom, _our bedroom_, before he paused at the door, "Bella… I just… I assumed… I needed… We don't have to… I…"

"Ssssh." I smiled, shaking my head, "I'm your wife, remember?"

He let out a little laugh, shaking his head, "You're my wife."

"So lead the way to the bedroom then, Mr Cullen." I smirked as best I could, but really I just wanted to smile my heart away to him as he stood there, so happy and carefree.

I'd made him happy.

"Always, Mrs Cullen." He murmured, before he opened the door to the room.

He brought me over to the bed, laying me down before he moved to get back up again. I stopped him, hooking my heels onto the back of his legs to bring him down onto the bed with me.

"When I say I don't want to be apart from you again, I mean it." I whispered, taking his face in my hands before I kissed him again, feeling him smile against me before his tongue trailed along my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth to give him access.

As our kiss grew more heated, I felt his hands all over me. They travelled down my sides, along the curve of my ass, down my thighs, before back up the front of my body, caressing my breasts before he reached my neck, trailing his fingers along my collarbone.

I shut my eyes, my lips falling away from his as I felt his touch, sighing a little as the familiarity of his touch warms my body.

He paused for a second, and I could feel his gaze on me, before he moved his hands to my vest top, pulling it up my chest before I raised my arms, letting him yank it off. He threw it to the floor, moving his fingers lower, hooking them under my pyjama pants until he began to pull them down my legs.

I opened my eyes to stare up at him, watching his face as his gaze travelled across my body. I started to blush, and it caught his eye. He glanced up at me as my pyjama bottoms hit the floor, and he smiled as he whispered, "I've missed you so much… You're so beautiful…"

I couldn't help but smile up at him, reaching up to the back of his neck to bring him down to my level for a kiss. I began to move, turning us so his head was against the pillows and I was on top. I started to undo the buttons on his shirt, but his hands pushed mine away gently and he made fast work of it instead. I moved my hands lower, undoing the belt of his jeans before I unhooked the button and undid the zipper, pulling down his pants as he threw his shirt onto the floor. I threw his shoes, socks, and pants onto the growing pile of clothes, and when I turned back around to glance at him, the look in his eyes made my stomach drop and wetness pool right between my legs.

He reached for me, taking me into his arms as my legs wrapped tight around him and I felt him jutting against the most sensitive part of me.

Hard, strong, and massive.

I sighed into his kiss, feeling his fingers unclasp my bra before he threw it away and his large hands cupped my breasts, caressing them in his hands before his lips left mine and took residence on my chest. His lips and tongue worked against both of them, and he gave left and right equal attention until he had me moaning and squirming against him, rubbing my core against his boxers until I was driving him crazy too.

He pulled his mouth away from my skin, glancing up at me with his green eyes, ten times darker than normal because of the passion burning in them. He turned us around, laying me down on the pillows like I was his most prized possession, before he removed my underwear.

I was holding my breath as he came closer, taking off his boxers at the same time. When we were finally naked, I couldn't even focus on what was happening, or that fact that he was staring at me.

Because I was staring at him.

He was beautiful. His face and hair rated him ten out of ten in anyone's book, but his body was magnificent, with his chiselled abs and strong frame, he could be anyone's superhero.

And he was mine.

My eyes took in how massive he was, and also how hard he had become since we'd entered the bedroom. He moved closer, and I opened my legs to welcome him as he settled against me, his lips brushing against mine as he told me he wanted to make love to me.

I smiled on his lips, kissing him fully before I opened my mouth and felt his tongue caressing mine as he raised my hips, pressing against me as I caught my breath.

"I love you." He whispered, holding himself against me, "I love you so much it hurts."

I ran my fingers through his hair, opening my eyes to look at him, "I love you too… I'm never leaving your side again."

"You promise?"

"I promise…"

At my words, I moved against him, feeling him do the exact same thing before he pushed inside me, causing my world to almost shatter with the sensation he was causing just by being inside me.

We both stilled, and his forehead pressed against my collarbone as he breathed out slowly, "So warm and tight… You're perfect."

I sucked in a deep breath, wrapping my legs around him a little more, causing him to fill me even further, until he was right at the hilt, "You're so big… Oh my God…"

He laughed a little, "I've missed your sex voice."

"I have a sex voice?" I whispered, trying to catch my breath as I adjusted to the feel of him.

I felt completely and utterly full. I felt like nothing in the world compared to him, or this.

He completed me.

"Yes." He answered quietly. He moved away from me, pulling out until just the tip was touching me, before he pushed back in, causing me to moan his name loudly, "That's your sex voice."

I let out a breathless laugh, wrapping my arms and legs tighter around him before I claimed his lips once more. We kissed slowly, and our hands moved over each other as he pushed into me and pulled away, over and over again, so much so that it was as if our love was just pouring between us.

We spoke each other's name, and we reacquainted ourselves with the other's body, knowing that we'd never have to part with it again.

Edward's breathing became more laboured as the heat began to simmer deep in my stomach, causing my fingers to pull harder on his hair as his teeth bit down on my bottom lip.

His hands held my hips, and he began to press harder everytime he filled me, making the sensation last longer when he hit that special spot over and over again. Our breath was heavy and loud, and my fingers caressed his hair as our lips danced together, moans and groans eliciting from us both.

I could tell we were both close, and as we began to reach our high together, I felt him push once more, hard and needy against me, making me tighten around him as I moaned his name so loudly I thought I would shake the bed. He stilled inside me, his eyes holding mine as I felt him reach his climax too, spilling inside me as my name fell from his lips.

We rode out our orgasms, sighing and smiling and kissing as we caressed each other's bodies. He lay down beside me, pulling me close to his side as he kissed my forehead.

"I love you." I whispered, glancing up at him as I wiped the beads of sweat from both of us.

He smiled, so brightly and beautifully I knew I should have declared it the night I got here, "I love you too."

"Forever?" I whispered.

He gazed down at me, "You don't even need to ask that… Forever, love."

I closed my eyes as he spoke, a wide smile on my face as he took my hand, entwining our fingers together. We lay like that for a long time, so long that I was pretty sure I'd fallen asleep for an hour.

I opened my eyes, looking up at him with his eyes shut, his hand firmly implanted in my own. As I gazed at him, I realised that everything in my life had been about him. As I grew up, I wanted to find my true love. When I was sixteen I found him, and I loved him always, even when I couldn't fully remember him… I always knew there was something missing.

I moved from the bed, pulling my hand from his gently, trying not to wake him up.

But of course, his eyes opened as his hand squeezed mine.

"Where are you going?" He asked automatically, his voice full of sleep.

"I'm just going to get a glass of water." He let go of my hand, and I smiled gently, "I'll be right back."

I walked out of the room, shutting the door behind me quietly, before I bypassed the hallway, moving straight for the attic stairs.

I opened the door as silently as I could, and as the cold air of the room nipped at my naked body, I knew I had to find what I was looking for fast.

I went to the chest that Alice had pointed to, opening it quickly. Alice had told me it was here for when the time was right.

There wasn't a better time.

I grabbed the small box from the bottom of the chest, opening it with a smile as I gazed down at my wedding and engagement rings. I took them out, slipping them onto my left hand ring finger before I put the empty box back in the chest and closed it shut.

I made my way back downstairs, heading to the bedroom once more. When I got inside, Edward was now under the bed covers. He was awake, waiting for me to come back, I guessed immediately.

I smiled at him as he moved to let me into the bed, my heart swelling as he covered me with the duvet and wrapped his arms around me. He grabbed my left hand, entwining our fingers before he shut his eyes.

I watched his face to see how long it would take him to notice, and within three seconds his fingers were feeling my ring finger, and his eyes snapped open to look at me.

He pulled my hand out from under the duvet, his eyes wide as he took in my rings, right where they belonged.

"You… The rings…" He whispered.

"Alice showed me the attic… I thought this would be a good time to put my rings back on."

He took in an unstable breath, smiling crookedly, "I don't know what to say… I can't believe you put them back on…"

"I'm your wife, what else would I wear on that finger other than your rings?"

He smiled, bundling me closer as he placed a long kiss on my lips, "I love you."

* * *

**Well? Did everyone enjoy?**

**I hope so!**

**As for my lack of updates for a few days, I've been rushing around getting everything sorted for my wedding, because for those of you that don't know, I get married on the 30th June! :)**

**Anyway, I hope everyone loved the chapter, and I'm praying that FF doesn't delete the story because of the lemon. IF the worst happens and it does, watch out on my page for more information, and I'll be posting the story elsewhere, and I'll give everyone the details. Hopefully it doesn't happen though, I love my FF family!**

**And last but not least, review?**

**I'd love to hear everyone's thoughts on this chapter!**


	17. Read Like A Book

**Hey guys!**

**Another chapter for everyone, enjoy!**

* * *

_Artist: Florence And The Machine_

_Song: Cosmic Love_

_I took the stars from my eyes, and then I made a map._

_And I knew that somehow I could find my way back._

_Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too._

_So I stayed in the darkness with you._

* * *

**_Chapter Seventeen_**

**_Read Like A Book_**

When I woke up the next morning, I was cuddled close to Edward's warm body, his breathing slow and serene as he slept. I stared up at him for a long moment, gazing at the crooked smile on his face as I squeezed his hand in mine, watching as he groaned a little and shook his head.

"Too early." He muttered.

I couldn't help but laugh, and when I did his eyes opened slowly, and he gazed down at me as if I'd appeared out of thin air.

"What?" I asked quietly, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"You're here." He mumbled, blinking before he opened his eyes fully, "I thought I'd dreamt it."

I smiled up at him, before I shook my head, "Nope. I'm here."

Our eyes held for a long moment before he moved his hand from mine, reaching up to cup my cheek before he placed a feather soft kiss on my lips. I smiled against him, kissing him gently before he pulled away to speak.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked, pulling me closer as I laid my head in the crook of his neck.

"I don't mind." I shrugged, "Honestly."

"How about we have a picnic in the meadow? Or we could go to Port Angeles? Or-"

"The meadow." I interrupted, "I want to go there."

He smiled, "The meadow it is…"

"Should we go get breakfast?" I moved my head to look up at him.

He hummed slightly, and I felt him running his hand up my side slowly, making me shiver against him, "Okay, let's have breakfast."

I smiled, reaching up to press my lips to his one more time, feeling his hands move across my skin, along my stomach and up towards my breasts. I sighed a little, putting my hand on his chest as he turned me around to lie against the pillows, hovering above me as his kisses moved to my neck, and his hot breath fanned over my collarbone.

To my complete and utter humiliation, my stomach rumbled quietly beneath him. I prayed he didn't hear it, but his head raised and he glanced at me with a smile, "Hungry?"

I simply nodded, the heat burning in my cheeks as he chuckled and he moved away from me, grabbing my hand as he pulled us from the bed.

He walked over to his dresser, opening a drawer and taking out a pair of boxers before he slipped them on. I glanced around the room for my clothes, before I felt Edward behind me, putting his arms around me and there, in his hands, was his shirt.

"Wear this." He mumbled, kissing the spot beneath my ear.

I laughed breathlessly, taking it from him before I put it on, buttoning it up as I held his eyes.

He took my hand and led me downstairs, as we discussed what we'd have to eat. We decided on simple cereal, and once in the kitchen, he grabbed the milk and cornflakes as I grabbed the bowls from the cupboard. As I stood on my tiptoes to grab them, I felt his shirt move up my body, and within a second his hands had taken up residence on my hips, and he was pressing against my ass.

I set the bowls down on the counter before I turned in his arms. His eyes were dark and needy, and even though he seemed to be consumed with lust, his words made my heart melt, "I've missed you… I've missed you so much… And this, it's all too much… I can barely control myself around you."

He sighed, laying his head on my shoulder and I reached up to run my fingers through his hair. We stood like that for a long moment, before I tugged on his bronze locks, bringing his head up to mine as I kissed him slowly, wrapping my arms around his neck. He groaned against me, backing me up against the counter as his hands moved down to my ass and he ever-so-slowly grinded me against him, making a sharp gasp draw from me at the torture of his movement.

Just as my hands fisted in his hair and our kiss became a thousand times more penurious, I heard the front door open. Edward froze against me, taking a breath as his eyes opened and they stared down at me.

"Hello?" Alice's voice sounded from the hallway, "Anyone awake?"

Edward's face was scared. I could see it in his eyes and I vaguely remembered what Esme had told him about staying away from me.

I smiled up at him, running my fingers along his cheek as I called out, "We're in the kitchen, Alice!"

His eyes flashed with worry, "What are you doing?" He whispered.

"I've made my choice, I don't see why everyone can't know."

He smiled then, and he rested his forehead against mine before we pulled away from each other, waiting for Alice to make an appearance.

I grabbed the bowls, and we attempted to pour out our breakfast as Alice appeared at the doorway. She was smiling, but the moment she saw us her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened so much I thought she was about to have a heart attack.

"Oh my God…" She took another step into the room, "No way! Oh, tell me _everything!"_

"Everything about what?" Edward raised an eyebrow as nonchalant as he could.

"How did this happen!"

"I told Edward." I smiled, "Simple as that."

And then, she started jumping. Literally.

She jumped up and down about ten times before she finally stopped to take a breath, "I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Thank you." Edward smiled.

"I came over to ask Bella if she wanted to go shopping today, but I'm guessing you guys have plans?"

"Yes." I nodded, "But we could always go another day?"

"It's a date!" She grinned, "I've gotta go tell everyone else!" She began to skip out of the room before she stopped, "Oh wait, do you want me to tell everyone?"

Edward and I looked at each other, before we shrugged, "You can tell them if you like." Edward nodded at her.

She let out a squeal, before she bolted from the room, and two seconds later we heard the front door close.

Edward and I sat at the breakfast bar as we ate our cereal. We headed upstairs soon after to get ready, and as I walked to the guest bedroom, I turned around to see him looking back at me as he walked. I smiled at him, before I went into the room and grabbed my things, stuffing them all into the suitcase before I pulled it from the room, walking back down the hall towards my new bedroom.

I knocked gently on the door, and when he opened it and glanced down at the suitcase, the smile on his face made the smile on mine ten times brighter.

He laughed, grabbing my hand before he tugged me inside, shutting the door behind me as I dropped my suitcase. He moved to the massive wardrobe, opening it to reveal one half completely full with his clothes, and the other half completely empty.

"This is your half." He smiled.

We spent the next half hour unpacking my suitcase completely, and putting my clothes in the wardrobe.

"I'll have to go back to Seattle and pack up the rest of my things soon…" I nodded, "And I'll have to go see Jacob too."

He nodded, pursing his lips in silence before he took my hand, "You're sure about this? About me?"

I smiled up at him, "Do I look sure?"

He studied my face for only a short second, "Yes."

"Well then." I reached up and placed a quick kiss on his cheek, "Now come on, let's get ready."

He got changed into a grey t-shirt and dark jeans, while I picked out a nice blouse and my favourite pants. Edward went downstairs to pack some food, while I pinned my hair up before putting on some make-up.

When I went back downstairs, he was sitting at the table as he waited for me. He got up, kissing my forehead before he grabbed the basket and his car keys.

We walked out to the car, and seconds later he was driving us away from the town, away from everything… And towards our meadow.

We talked a little on the journey, but mostly we just held hands and he watched the road while I watched him. Within fifteen minutes he'd pulled up at the end of the track, and we'd gotten out of the car before walking the familiar trail into the forest. Edward carried the basket in one hand, and held my hand with the other, and we talked about our many trips here when we were kids.

When we eventually arrived at the meadow, I found myself staring at its beauty all over again, wondering how on earth something so perfect could exist. But then I looked at Edward and I realised that plenty of perfect things can be real.

We sat down on the blanket Edward had brought, and we cuddled up closely as he pulled out my copy of Wuthering Heights and began to read to me. We must have lay there for hours, eating and drinking, and listening to each other's voices as we read different chapters, but it wasn't until Edward tilted my head up and kissed me, did I realise how perfect this morning had been.

The only sounds that could be heard were the trickling of the nearby stream, the rush of gentle wind through the trees, and the noise of our lips meeting over and over again.

His hand began to slide up my thigh, and his kisses became heavier and more fervent before he sighed loudly, "Can we go home?"

I laughed up at him, meeting his hungry dark eyes, before I nodded, "Only if you tell me why."

"I want to have my way with you, that's why."

I giggled as he pulled me to stand up. He packed away the things quickly before I grabbed his hand and led us through the trees. We were back to the car in record time, and he threw the basket on the backseat before he started the car and made his way back to town.

We were home ten minutes later, and he stopped the car at the front door.

"Go inside and leave the picnic basket in the kitchen. I'll park the car in the garage and be in in a minute."

I smiled, grabbing the basket before I got out and went inside. I took the blanket, putting it in the towel cupboard at the bottom of the stairs before I set the basket on the counter and grabbed the book. Going upstairs, I headed straight for my book room as I heard Edward's footsteps inside the house.

I walked over to the bookcase, searching for the slot that was empty, seeing it a few shelves above my head. I reached up on my tiptoes, grabbing hold of the shelf as I tried to slip it in its place. As I did so, I felt the shelf shake, and suddenly the books began to move too.

Before I had a chance to even blink, the shelf collapsed and the books on top of it came tumbling down, smacking off my head before I hit the floor, a sharp pain protruding through my skull as everything went black.

* * *

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Click._

"_Is there any other family, Edward?"_

"_No, I'm her family, I've told you this! Seriously, just tell me what's going on! Why isn't she waking up?"_

_Beep._

_Beep. _

_Click._

"_Edward…"_

"_Is she going to be okay? Please just… Do something! Anything! I can't lose her again, I can't!"_

"_Edward, listen to me! If this was anything other case, she'd be fine… She'd have just a mild concussion." _

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Click._

"_So then why is she connected to all those wires?"_

"_She isn't… She's only connected to a heart machine and a drip of fluid. You know it's procedure to do that."_

"_I just… Please, just tell me what's going on." _

_Beep. _

_Beep._

_Click._

"_Like I said, normally there would be no problem… But because of her head injury five years ago, we're worried that maybe… Just maybe… She may have the same memory loss problems… You see, the nerve in her brain-"_

"_Bella… Bella! Please baby… Don't you dare forget me, I can't go through that again… Come back to me… Open your eyes…"_

I could vaguely feel someone holding my face, and gentle kisses being placed on my cheeks and lips. I could hear his voice as clear as day, and I knew I had to open my eyes.

Because one look would tell him if I remembered him or not. He could read me like a book.

I squeezed my eyes shut a little more, before I opened them slowly. I moaned a little, blinking as I glanced up at the man in front of me.

His face was pale white, his eyes bloodshot and worried. He looked like he was about to have a mental breakdown.

I gazed up at him, smiling gently as I whispered, "You worry far too much, Edward Cullen."

His eyes widened as he let out a laugh, shaking his head as tears ran down his cheeks, "Oh God…" Pressing his forehead to mine, he kissed my lips gently, "I thought you'd forgotten me again."

"I've never forgotten you." I argued, "The memories had just been pushed away, and it took me a while to grab them again… But I never fully forgot you. You're every part of me, Edward. I can't forget that."

He smiled, shutting his eyes, "Nurse, I think we're good here. You can go outside and tell the rest of them if you like."

"Okay, make sure she rests though."

"I will." He promised.

"Everyone's here?" I whispered, after the nurse had left the room.

He nodded, "We were all worried. I go upstairs to find you lying on the floor unconscious. Anything could've happened."

I reached up with one hand to caress his cheek, "Well, do you know what I want to happen right now?"

"What?" He smiled.

"You to lie beside me."

He chuckled, moving the bedsheet so he could slip into the hospital bed with me. He brought me close to his side, and I shut my eyes as he told me to rest.

"This is what should've happened all those years ago, you know." He spoke quietly, "I should've lay here with you and hummed your lullaby."

Smiling softly, I glanced up at him, "Hum it to me now?"

He bent his head, placing a gentle kiss on my lips before I shut my eyes, and he begun to hum a melody so sweet, I couldn't help but remember every single note of it.

* * *

**I was going to be REALLY mean, and leave it at "everything went black" but I didn't want to give you guys a heart attack...**

**Though I probably did anyway with this chapter, right?**

**Please review! They mean so much to me and I love to hear your thoughts!**


	18. Cleaning Up The Mess

**New update for you guys!**

**I'm getting super nervous about my wedding on Saturday, and as you guys have probably guessed, I won't be around much during my honeymoon to update.**

**HOWEVER, I'm working on a chapter now, and I'm going to try and get it finished and let my sister post it at some point during the week!**

**The song used in this chapter is very close to my heart, and it's also mine and my fiance's wedding song.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_Artist: YouMeAtSix_

_Song: Crash_

_And I know, I've said this all before,_

_But opposites attract._

_We try and run away, but end up running back._

_And all I want to do, all I want to do,_

_Is lie down, and..._

_Crash, fall down,_

_I'll wrap my arms around you, now._

* * *

**_Chapter Eighteen_**

**_Cleaning Up The Mess_**

I didn't have to stay overnight in the hospital, but by the time they discharged me it was already getting late.

Edward walked me to the car with his arm around my waist, even though I assured him over and over that I certainly did not need any help. I'd only knocked my head, not my entire body.

The rest of the family dispersed quickly, commanding Edward to take me home and put me straight to bed. The nurse and doctor had ordered the same thing.

I was sick of hearing about bed-rest.

The car journey back was quiet, but Edward rubbed soothing circles on the palm of my hand, which failed to make me sleep. Rather it caused me to be more awake.

When we got back to the house, everything was just as we'd left it. Edward moved to head straight for the stairs, but I tugged on his hand, "Can we lie on the sofa?"

His brow creased, "Why? Bed would be more comfortable for you."

"But we can light the fire, it'll be nice?"

I glanced up at him, and it only took a short second before he nodded. I smiled as I took a seat on the sofa, watching him move to the fireplace as he grabbed a few pieces of wood and got to work.

Within five minutes the fire was blazing, and I found myself lying down before he'd even made it back to me. He moved to sit on the armchair, and I frowned, "What are you doing?"

"I'll sit here and let you sleep…"

"The point of lying here was that I wanted you to lie with me." He came closer, and I tugged on his hand as he moved onto the sofa, getting comfortable beside me.

He wrapped his arms around me, and I sighed as I listened to the thrum of his heart under his shirt. He captured my hand in his, and our fingers began to fumble with the others, gently caressing and soothing each other.

I lifted my head up to look at him, smiling softly at his light stubble and adorable green eyes, "You should be sleeping…" He murmured, his own smile playing on his features.

"I'm not tired anymore." I replied, kissing his jaw lightly.

He opened his mouth to say something, but I reached up with my free hand and pulled his face closer to mine, pressing my lips to his quickly.

He paused for only a short second, before he began to kiss me back, our hands stilling in each other's grasp as our lips did all the moving. I trailed my tongue along his bottom lip and moved my hand to the bottom of his shirt, hearing him sigh before he began to pull away, "Bella, we –"

"What?" I whispered, "We what?"

"We can't." He shook his head, but I could see the passion burning in his eyes, "You're just out of hospital."

I groaned, "Oh for God's sake, Edward… There's nothing wrong with me."

"But they told you to rest." He argued, "You need to rest."

He moved suddenly, removing himself from my grasp as he attempted to get off the sofa. I tugged on his shirt, pulling him back down again. I only managed to get him into sitting position, so I straddled him before he could move an inch further.

He glanced at my face, and then down at where I had positioned myself, taking a slight breath, "Bella…"

I placed my hands on either side of his face, bringing my lips down to his. I kissed him as fiercely as I could, and within a few seconds he had given up his argument and was kissing me back.

His hands found residence on my hips, and he snaked his fingers under my shirt as I moved closer to him, running my fingers through his hair and pressing myself against his groin.

The noise he made was a mixture of a hiss and a groan, and it spurred me on even further as he kissed down my neck and proceeded to peel off my shirt. We broke apart for only a short minute to allow the shirt to be pulled over my head. I tugged on his shirt, not bothering to undo the buttons as I whipped it over his head, watching his tousled hair become even more of a mess.

Our kiss was frantic and heated as he unclasped my bra and cupped my breasts with his warm hands. His fingers travelled over my nipples and I couldn't help but shiver as my breath got heavier. I reached down to his belt, unhooking the clasp with shaking fingers as my need for him burned brighter with every touch of his hands and kiss of his lips.

His hands moved down to my jeans, and his fingers dug into the waistband of both them and my knickers, before he pulled sharply, making my ass lift off him. He straightened my legs out on either side of him, and I took hold of his shoulders to keep me up as he yanked off my remaining clothes. He dropped them onto the floor before readjusting me to my previous position, all the while he was trying to pull down his own jeans and boxers.

I giggled as I watched him, helping him quickly before I settled myself against him, kissing him slowly as I felt his hardness against me. As we kissed, he began to trail his tongue along my lip, all the while he lifted my hips up, positioning himself right at my entrance. We both opened our eyes, watching each other as he lowered me onto him, our moans echoing through the quiet living room.

I sighed, rocking against him as his hands fell away from me and his head bobbed back against the sofa. I kissed along his neck, moving my hands up his chest as I began to move, pumping him in and out as our words and moans took over the room.

"I love you." I whispered, reaching up to kiss along his ear, "I really really love you."

He sighed, half laughing as he wrapped his arms around me, "I love you more…" He moved his head, kissing my lips for a long moment before he placed his forehead against mine, watching the spot where we were connected, "Never ever leave… This is right where you should be."

He smirked, grinding me against him as I moved faster, holding onto his shoulder as my breath caught in my throat and the heat in my stomach began to grow, so much so that I was struggling for oxygen.

Edward glanced up at my face, watching my eyes as I felt myself get closer and closer to the edge. My eyes widened as I tightened around him, and he caught my face quickly and pressed his open mouth to mine, his name falling from my lips and onto his.

Almost a second later, I felt him pull me against him as he stilled, his eyes shutting as he spilled inside me, my name like a mantra for him.

I shut my eyes, taking a deep breath before I rested against him, putting my head on his shoulder as his fingers trailed up and down my back.

Over the next few minutes we exchanged light, tired kisses, and we moved to lie back down on the sofa again. I lay with my back to him, and he threw the blanket from the sofa around us, before wrapping his arms around me, holding both my hands in his as we fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up, my eyes were still heavy, and I felt myself move against Edward before he tightened his hold and groaned into my shoulder.

I let go of one of his hands, reaching to rub my eyes before I heard the distinct noise of someone clearing their throat.

My eyes snapped open, and I stared at Alice and Emmett as they sat on the armchair across from the sofa. I turned my head slightly, tapping Edward as I called his name.

"Ssssh." He whispered, refusing to open his eyes.

"Edward, we have company." I hissed low.

His eyes opened, and then widened as he took in his brother and sister.

"What are you guys doing here?" He demanded, bringing my body closer to his as he made sure the blanket was covering me.

"Well, we came to check up on Bella." Alice explained.

"But clearly, she's fine." Emmett smirked, "You must have given her good medicine, Doc."

My blush scarred my cheeks before I could even think to stop it, and I sighed as I shook my head, shutting my eyes tight as if to make them go away.

"Emmett, don't be so rude." Edward sighed, but I could hear the smile in his voice, "Now both of you… Leave."

Alice held up her hands as I opened my eyes, "Alright alright." She stood up, grabbing Emmett's arm to take him with her, "We're glad you're okay, Bella."

I smiled over at them both as best I could, "Thanks."

We waited until the front door was firmly closed before we relaxed. Edward turned us so I was facing him, and his lips met mine almost automatically.

I smiled against him, running my fingers through his hair before I pulled away.

"I was thinking about something… When I was in the hospital…"

His brow creased, "Go on…"

"I… I have to leave…" I whispered.

Edward's eyes, which up until this point had been still waking up, were now nearly bugging out of his head, full of fear and worry.

I reached up to place my hand on his cheek, "Edward. I don't mean permanently." He visibly relaxed, "I mean I have to go to Seattle… To clear things up…"

Automatically, he opened his mouth to speak, "Bella, I think-"

"Listen." I commanded, "I spoke to the Chief Nurse at the hospital, and she said that there's a position for a Staff Nurse open… All I have to do is go to Seattle Hospital and request a transfer… Apparently it's much easier than applying for the job outright… And because my second name is legally Cullen, and there's two Cullen Doctors at the hospital, I'll more than likely be a cert to get my transfer… Then of course, there is the Jacob issue…"

Up until that last sentence, Edward's eyes and lips and entire face, had been smiling with the news of my possible transfer. But at the mention of Jacob's name, he frowned.

"He's a stone in the road, Edward. A stone that doesn't need to be there. All I need is one conversation with him, and I can tell him everything… Then he's not in our way anymore… I don't want him to exist for us at all."

I could tell by the look on my face that he agreed with what I'd just said, but something was still bothering him.

"Bella, I think I should go with you."

"I should do it alone." I replied softly, "I think that's the best way."

He swallowed, and couldn't meet my eyes as I tried to read them.

"Edward? What's wrong?"

He didn't answer for a long minute, but eventually he spoke, "What if… What if you go there and he changes your mind…"

I frowned, and a part of me even got angry that he'd think that could ever happen.

"Edward, you know that I love you… I love _you… _Jacob isn't anything to me like what you are… There's no chance of me changing my mind, because I love only one man."

He smiled crookedly, "And that man… Is me…"

He made it sound like a question, so I laughed and kissed him quickly, "It will only ever be you."

He kissed me back, his lips lingering on mine before he asked, "When are you going?"

I nodded my head a few times as I thought about it, "Today." I finally answered.

* * *

Within an hour I'd gotten dressed and had breakfast. Edward was reluctant to let me go, but he eventually let me get to my car.

"Be careful." He warned, holding my car door open, "I mean it."

"I will. I promise." I motioned for him to come closer, kissing him for a long moment, "I love you."

"I love you too." He swore, pulling away gently and shutting the door tight.

I pulled out of the garage, and turned the car to head down the driveway, glancing back at him through my rear-view mirror, watching him standing desolate and alone, holding his hand up in a goodbye.

Throughout the journey I got more and more nervous about what I was about to do. But it had to be done.

Seeing Jacob again, and facing the truth of what my parents had done, as well as saying it out loud, struck me with a deep fear. And I wanted Edward by my side.

But it was too late now.

My first port of call was Seattle Hospital. As I walked toward my ward, I saw numerous faces that I knew, faces I always spoke to and laughed with.

But they were like strangers to me.

I headed onto my ward, calling hellos and flashing smiles at my co-workers as I walked towards the Chief Nurse's office. I knocked quietly, waiting for her to call me inside before I opened the door.

"Bella." Her eyes widened, "You're on sick leave for another three weeks, what are you doing here?"

"I came to request a transfer." I said as politely as I could, though I was extremely blunt, "It's not that I don't love my job here, but I'm moving back to Forks soon… Once my health gets better of course," I added hastily, remembering I was apparently sick, "And there's a Nursing position open down there…"

"I see…" She moved her computer mouse, bringing the screen to life as she flicked onto my file, "We could allow a transfer, but you're sick leave states that you mustn't work until after the three week period."

"That's fine." I nodded, "I can start at Forks in three weeks. It gives me a chance to get my Nursing register altered."

"Altered?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm married." I blurted, thankful she didn't know about Jacob, "I have been for years…"

"You never told us!" She was beaming suddenly, "How come?"

"He works down at Forks, we've… We've just recently found each other again…"

"That's sweet." She smiled, "Okay, what I'll do is I'll ring Forks Hospital, see who I can get on the line and organise this transfer."

For the next half hour I sat in her office, watching and listening to her on the phone with the Head Consultant.

They discussed my file and work history, as well as my experience. They touched briefly on my sick leave, and it was agreed quite quickly that I could take the three weeks off and start at Forks then.

She soon hung up the phone, and glanced at me with a smile, "That's everything sorted, Bella. You're granted the sick leave, and you're due to start at Forks Hospital this day in three weeks. Now, what's your name being changed to on the register and I'll change it on your file before I email it to Forks."

"Oh, it's Isabella Cullen."

She spelt it out for me, and I nodded my approval as she typed it into the computer where "Isabella Swan" used to be.

I watched her hit _save_, before she clicked on _send_ with a flourish.

"There you are. Forks holds your file now, you officially belong to them." She laughed lightly, getting up from her seat to come towards me, "It's been a pleasure having you work with us, Bella. We'll miss you."

I couldn't truly say I'd miss them too.

So instead I said thank you.

We ended on a hug, and I felt myself feel a hundred times lighter as I walked off the ward for the last time.

On my way back to my apartment, I thought about heading straight for Jacob's, but fear struck inside me like a knife.

Instead, for the next two hours, I rung each and every number I had to, to change my name to Cullen on everything I owned.

Of course, legally my name was officially Cullen anyway. But I had to change my Nurse register, my bank cards, my insurance details. Once that was all done and sorted, and I was Cullen in all the ways possible, I knew it was time to visit Jacob.

I didn't bother ringing him to tell him I was coming over, because I knew by his mundane routine that he would be there anyway.

But, on my way to his apartment, the fear resounded through me, and I knew I couldn't do it without Edward by my side.

What was I doing?

I couldn't do this without him.

Before I even had a chance to think, I'd turned onto the highway and back down towards Forks, glancing at the setting sun as I stepped on the gas.

Within a few hours it had gotten completely dark outside, and the rain was beating off the windscreen as I tried to make it back to Edward. Not only was I afraid to talk to Jacob by myself, but I was afraid of Edward being alone and wondering what I was doing, what I was saying… All because he wasn't there.

I finally reached Forks, and the wind and rain was moving so fast I thought my windscreen wipers were about to break off. I drove towards Edward's house, and I nearly missed the turn for the drive because of how bad the weather was.

I drove up the driveway, my headlights guiding my way before I stopped in front of the house. I could see a figure by the trees, in a coat, jeans and boots as they chopped chunks of wood apart. I smiled slightly as I realised it was Edward, and I pulled the keys out of the ignition before I jumped out of the car and slammed the door.

It was only when the door banged did Edward turn around, which was understandable because the noise of the rain was making it hard to hear anything.

His eyes met mine, and I smiled as much as I could, given the rain had saturated my hair, clothes and every inch of my body.

He dropped the axe, and I watched as he moved towards me, making my own feet crunch along the gravel as I made my way to him.

His arms encircled me within seconds, and he was pushing back my wet hair as his green gaze searched mine, "What are you doing here?" He shouted over the rain.

I laughed a little, feeling a few warm tears trickle down my cheeks, "I couldn't do it… I mean, I went to the hospital, and I got the transfer… And I sorted out everything else, like changing my name to Cullen… But I couldn't go see Jacob… I want you to be beside me."

He shut his eyes, smiling gently before he bent his head and kissed me, "We'll go tomorrow morning then." He promised, "Come on, we have to get you inside."

He tugged on my hand, bringing me inside the house and out of the rain. I glanced around, smiling at the feeling of home as Edward stripped off his thick coat.

"What were you doing chopping wood in that weather anyway?" I asked with a frown.

He shrugged, reaching for my shirt to pull it over my head, "You like open fires, so I was chopping you wood."

"In a thunderstorm?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well… I was also trying to distract myself from the fact that you were gone." He admitted.

We smiled at each other as we removed our clothes, dropping them in a pile by the door.

"Come on, I'll get us some towels and you can go have a hot shower."

I shook my head at his words, wrapping my arms around his waist, "No… Just take me to bed."

With a crooked smile, and a quick chuckle, he gathered me into his arms and headed straight upstairs, towards the bedroom.

* * *

**I really hope you guys enjoyed! :)**

**Annnnd, I can confirm that the confrontation with Jacob will happen in the next chapter!**

**Please review?**


	19. Downward Spiral

**Heyyyy everyone!**

**Ok so my honeymoon lasted a month, a very good month too (I love married life!), and as you can tell I'm clearly back now! I hope you all have been missing this story, because I know I have too!**

**Not really going to speak for long, I'm just going to let you guys read.**

**Damn, I've missed Edward and Bella!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Artist: Train_

_Song: DriveBy_

_On the upside of a downward spiral,_

_My love for you went viral._

_And I loved you every mile you drove away._

_But now here you are again,_

_So let's the skip the "how you been" and,_

_get down to the more than friends at last._

* * *

**_Chapter Nineteen_**

**_Downward Spiral_**

When I woke up the next morning, I was cuddled so close to Edward's side that for a moment I forgot what we had to do today. I laid my head down on his chest, shutting my eyes as I breathed in his familiar scent. Feeling him squeeze my hand softly, I realised that he was awake too, and so I raised my head to glance at him.

He smiled slightly, and I could read the nervousness in his face, which somehow seemed to calm me a little.

"How are you feeling?" He asked quietly.

"Nervous… Scared… I don't know." I shrugged a little, "I just really want to get it over with."

Edward nodded, moving us slightly so we could sit up, "Let's go get dressed then."

For the next hour, we showered, dressed and ate breakfast. It was a quiet hour, and I knew we were both in our own little world, thinking about what was to come.

When we eventually left for Seattle, we took Edward's car. I sat in the passenger seat, and as he slipped his free hand into mine before he started to drive, I suddenly wasn't worried about today, because I had everything I needed right beside me.

Our drive was quiet, but it seemed to go too fast for my liking. Before I knew it we were in Seattle, and Edward was asking for directions to Jacob's apartment.

"Can we go to my apartment first?" I blurted out quickly, "Just so I can pack everything else I need… The place is furnished, so I don't have to worry about any big stuff… I'd just like to clear it out so that when I leave, I leave for good."

Edward glanced over at me for only a short second before he nodded, "Alright then."

I smiled, telling him the first few directions to get to downtown Seattle. He followed them effortlessly, and as I spoke again to tell him the next few, he began to pale.

"Edward? What's wrong?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he drove on. He even picked up his speed a little as he turned left before taking the second right. I realised we were in my street, and as Edward stopped the car I looked up at my apartment block.

My mouth dropped open as the familiar feeling crept up into my stomach. I turned my head to look at him, and as I saw the breathless smile on his face I realised that this wasn't _my _apartment… It was _our _apartment.

"Number 14?" He whispered quietly.

I let out a little laugh, feeling a tear drip onto my cheek as I nodded, "Number 14." I confirmed.

We got out of the car, walking up the steps as I grabbed my keys from my pocket. I let us into the building, and Edward lead the way up to the first floor as memories came flooding into my mind.

I could see us doing exactly this, only it was years ago and we were newly married and still in College. I laughed disbelievingly to myself as we stopped at the door of the apartment. I unlocked it and pushed it open, looking up at Edward's face as he took his first step inside in years.

"Nothing's changed…" He murmured, "I mean, obviously some of my stuff is missing… But you've got everything in the exact place we used to have it."

I smiled, looking around the apartment with new eyes, "Told you I never really forgot."

He smiled wider, walking further inside before turning to face me, "Time to pack, Mrs Cullen?"

"Definitely." I agreed.

We pulled out all of the empty suitcases and bags I owned, pushing all my belongings into them. We found some boxes too, and they came in handy with the heavier stuff I owned. About two hours later, we were finished. All that was left in the apartment was the furniture it came with, and as Edward carried the last of my things down to his car, I lifted my phone and called my real estate agent.

After explaining the situation, and my quick move to Forks, I managed to get my rent contract reduced. All I had to pay was the next month's rent and after that I was free. I told them to remove the rent from my bank account straight away, and then once I'd got confirmation that the apartment was no longer mine, I hung up the phone and took one long hard look around.

I could see all of our memories here now, and I couldn't help but smile as I realised I was leaving them behind, and going to _Forks _with _Edward. _

I sighed, before I felt strong arms wrapping around me. I smiled, leaning my head against Edward's chest, "The apartment's not mine anymore." I said quietly, "Just rung the real estate agent and everything's been sorted… I have to lock up and post the key through the mailbox."

Edward nodded, kissing my forehead, "This place has a lot of memories… I never thought I'd be stood in it again."

"Well, this is the last time…" I smiled, "We get to go home now… Well, after we visit Jacob."

Edward sighed, his jaw tight, "Well let's go see him then."

We turned around, heading for the door as I took one last look around, committing the memories into my head and making sure I'd left nothing behind. I locked the door, before pushing the key through the mailbox.

I let out a sigh, smiling up at Edward before he leaned his head down and kissed me so softly my knees nearly crumbled beneath me.

We walked downstairs and out to his car, before I began giving him directions to Jacob's apartment. Once we got there, my heart began to hammer in my chest as I stared up at the building, my breathing shallow and my mouth dry.

"It's okay." Edward whispered, "We can do this."

I nodded, "Yeah we can."

We got out, and Edward locked the car as I mounted the steps to his building. Searching for the _Black _button, I pressed it once, listening to the buzz before I heard a rustling at the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jacob… It's-"

"Bells! I didn't realise you were home, come on up."

I heard the lock release itself, and I pushed open the door to allow Edward and I entry.

"Bells?" Edward whispered to me as we walked, "Really?"

"Don't start me." I warned.

Edward chuckled, shaking his head before we stopped at the apartment door. The nervousness bubbled up inside me again, and I could barely raise my hand to tap the knocker. Jacob opened the door only seconds later and as I glanced up at him, I watched his wide smile dim slightly as he took in Edward beside me.

I could tell he was confused, but he wasn't one to jump to conclusions, so he probably didn't even consider the fact that I was married to Edward.

I mean, who would?

"Bells." He bent down to hug me, pulling me inside the apartment with one tug, "Why didn't you tell me you were coming home? I would have picked you up from the airport."

As he let go of me, I glanced over in the direction of Edward. He had followed us into the apartment, and quietly shut the door behind us. His face was pale and his jaw clenched in frustration at the scene in front of him.

"Um… Jacob…" I took a breath, "I…"

"Listen." Edward spoke from beside me, and I felt his hand on the lower part of my back, "I'm Edward Cullen… And I know this is hard to-"

"Edward." I cut him off, glancing up at his face, "No…Let me do it…"

Edward had been fighting this battle for years, it wasn't fair to let him fight this part too.

"Jacob… You remember, I told you about my accident?"

His face was confused, but open to listening, "Yeah."

"Well… The memory loss… It was worse than what my parents told me… In fact, they didn't tell me about the biggest part of my life…" I motioned to the man stood beside me, "I know this is shock, and for years I lived without even realising I'd forgotten him… But… I married Edward when I was eighteen… We went to College together… We lived together, and we were just about to move to Forks when I had the accident… That's where I was, I wasn't in Phoenix, I was in Forks… I was trying to remember… It turns out I remember everything perfectly now…"

Jacob face had paled since I'd begun speaking, and he was staring at Edward and I as if we had five heads.

Suddenly, he burst into a fit of laughter, "Oh my God Bells, you're too funny! So who is he really? Your cousin? Is he here for the wedding?"

Edward's jaw was clenched so tight I thought it might break, and I knew he was about to shout something, so instead I spoke first.

"Jacob… There isn't going to be a wedding… I'm already married to Edward."

As I lifted my hand to point, Jacob's gaze fell on the rings on my finger.

It was as if a switch went off in his brain and he realised that this wasn't a joke… I was serious…

"What? How is that even possible?" He breathed.

"My parents never approved of Edward… I don't know why, they just didn't… They threatened him after my accident to stay away from me, and then they never told me about him… A lawyer came to visit me, and he showed me the marriage certificate of Edward and I."

Jacob let out a breath, "Don't you ever think your parents didn't approve for good reasons? Bella this guy could be a psycho! I'm _not _standing for this! You can divorce him and marry me."

"Jacob…" I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, "I don't want to marry you."

"Yes you do! You love me!"

"No, she doesn't." Edward bit out suddenly. He took a step forward, leaning closer to Jacob, "Listen closely. Bella and I have been in love since we were sixteen years old, I married that girl when I was eighteen and I've loved her every second I've known her. And guess what? She loves me too. She's told me she loves me, she's told me thousands of times… How many times has she told you?"

Jacob opened his mouth to reply, but I watched as it dawned on him that I'd never once said I loved him. He glanced over at me, and I only managed to say sorry before he turned to Edward, his face angry and fearsome.

"So then why didn't you look for her then? Years you spent without her, and not once did you look for her! I bet she means nothing to you, you don't even love her, do you? Just because she wants to be happy with someone like me, you had to get your lawyer to go and fuck up her life!"

My mouth was hanging open at Jacob's words, and suddenly, faster than I could take a breath, I watched as Edward grabbed Jacob's throat, bringing their faces closer together as he whispered so quietly, it sent shivers down my spine.

"If I could've looked for her I would have. But her parents were the two people that scared me, the two people I knew could take her from me forever. I knew that one day she'd find her way back to me… And she did… She's mine, and I love her… You will never see her again… Oh, and there's no way she would have been happy with you, because guess what? You aren't _me._"

Jacob swallowed a little, and as Edward let go of him, I decided to speak softly, "Jacob, I'm sorry… Honestly I am… But there's one person I can't live without, and it's my husband… Edward is the man I love… But I know that you'll find someone one day that you can't bear to be apart from either… That person just isn't me."

Jacob lowered his head a little, reaching up to rub his temple, "Maybe you're right, Bells… I'm sorry too…"

"You've nothing to be sorry about Jacob." I promised.

Just as I finished speaking, I heard Edward's phone buzz in his pocket. He lifted it out quickly, frowning at the screen before he hit accept and pressed it to his ear.

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"Okay, stop messing around."

"What?"

"We'll get there as soon as possible."

He hung up the phone, and I watched as he swallowed loudly and his face paled so much I could nearly see through his skin.

"Bella… We have to go…"

"What's wrong?" The churning in my stomach intensified wildly as I glanced at his face, and I reached to take his hand in mine, "Edward, what is it?"

"Your dad…" He whispered, "Charlie's in Forks… He knows..."

* * *

**I really hope everyone enjoyed :) And there will be regular updates from now on!**

**Another thing I heard recently... Kristen cheated on Rob? Who would ever do that? What do you guys think of it all? **

**Please review this chapter!**


	20. Confrontation

**New chapter!**

**Time for a confrontation with Charlie!**

**AND a very quick, but very heartfelt, THANK YOU to everyone who submitted all the reviews! We reached over 1000! Yayyyy!**

**And now, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_Artist: Biffy Clyro_

_Song: Many Of Horror_

_I still believe, it's you and me till the end of time._

_When we collide we come together,_

_If we dont we'll always be apart._

_I'll take a bruise and know you're worth it,_

_When you hit me hit me hard._

* * *

**_Chapter Twenty_**

**_Confrontation_**

I watched as Edward's face paled whiter than any shade I'd even seen before. He looked so scared, he even freaked me out.

I grasped his hand tightly as he sucked in a shallow breath, "Edward, it's okay. We'll go back now. We'll go sort it out."

"Where are you guys going?" Jacob put in curiously, "What's Charlie going to do?"

"God knows." Edward whispered, his eyes focused somewhere else behind me.

I glanced up at Jacob, "We have to go… I'm sorry Jacob… Really, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." He shook his head, "I guess you weren't the only one who knew something was missing… I did too, I just didn't want to admit it…" He looked at Edward, before placing his hand on his shoulder, "Please take care of her… Though I already know you will…" He turned his attention back to me, "And good luck with your dad."

"Thanks Jake." I smiled breathlessly, before reaching to give him a quick hug.

I turned back to Edward, pulling on his hand as we moved to leave the apartment. Edward seemed to be in a state of shock as I led us both back to the car, and it wasn't until the sound of Jacob's apartment block shutting reached us, did he seem to snap back into a little slice of normality.

He stopped us at the car, before turning me into the side of it, pressing his body against mine as he shut his eyes, "What if he wins, Bella… What if he takes you away from me again…"

I sighed, reaching up to trail my fingers along his temple and down his cheek, "Edward Cullen… Don't be so silly… That man will never come between us again."

He opened his eyes to look down at me, "But you don't know what he's capable of, Bella…"

"No… But I know what we're capable of… If we can find our way back to each other after my accident then I know nothing will ever tear us apart again…" I wrapped his arms around me, letting him feel the warmth between us as I moved closer and pressed my chest to his, "Can you feel my heart beating?" I paused, and waited for him to nod, "You're gonna feel it tonight, and tomorrow night… And every single day and night until it stops beating, because I'm not going anywhere."

I watched as the words seemed to sink in, before he nodded a few times and smiled slightly, "I love you." He whispered.

I smiled, reaching up to place a soft kiss on his lips, "I love you too… Forever."

"Forever." He agreed, before he pulled away gently, "Come on, we'd better go…"

We both got into the car, and I watched as Edward started the engine with shaking hands and pulled out into the road. Just as we started to drive, it seemed as if the heavens opened up above us, and the clouds rumbled as rain splattered on the windscreen and made it look as if we were driving underwater.

Edward didn't even notice, he seemed completely in his own little world.

"Edward." I called, "Turn on the wipers."

His head flicked towards mine slightly, before he mumbled, "Oh," and turned them on to clear the rain slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking." He murmured.

"About what?"

"Life without you." He said it so low, I could almost hear the tears in his voice.

"Edward, I already told you-"

"I know." He interrupted, "But what if something happens and you are taken away from me? Like your dad, or another accident, or something…"

"_Nothing_ is going to happen, Edward. I promise."

He swallowed, and I saw one traitor tear leak down his cheek, "You swear?"

"I swear."

He nodded, scraping his hand over his cheek to wipe away the wetness, "Apparently Charlie and Renee turned up at my parent's house… They were hoping to find us, but they got the rest of them instead."

"Is Esme and Carlisle okay?"

"Yeah… Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose are all there too… They're just waiting on us."

I didn't reply to him, simply because the nerves in my stomach wouldn't allow it. We raced down the highway, the rain banging off the car so loudly it created an ominous feeling within me.

When we eventually reached Forks though, the rain stopped completely, almost automatically.

The town was eerily quiet as we drove through it towards Esme and Carlisle's house and it created even more nerves to bubble inside me.

Perhaps it was because of the storm I knew my father was about to create.

We pulled into the Cullen's long driveway, and I could feel myself holding my breath as we followed the lane up to the house. Edward's free hand grabbed mine, and he squeezed it tightly, "Just remember, I love you." He spoke quickly, passionately.

"I love you too." I managed to whisper, just as the clearing opened up and the house came into view.

The Cullen's were standing together, their arms folded and faces like thunder as they confronted my parents who stood facing them. Renee's face looked scared, and Charlie's was a mix between frustration, anger, and impatience.

As Edward's car rolled to a stop, all the faces turned to look at us.

Within a second of noticing us, my father's arms opened widely, as if to welcome us into a hug.

Except I knew better.

His eyes were bulging, and his face snarled as he said something which caused Carlisle to step forward and speak a few harsh words of his own.

"We can do this." I whispered to Edward, before I flung open my car door and stepped outside.

Edward was beside me only a second later. He wrapped his arm around my waist in a protective hold, and I leaned into him as I caught my father's stare head on.

Silence fell over the clearing as Charlie looked over Edward and I, lingering on his arm around my waist.

"Well well well…" He spoke breathlessly, "Look who it is… The Cullen boy… And he's stolen my daughter again."

Edward opened his mouth to say something, but my father was already speaking again.

"Oh and look!" He pointed to the car, "All her stuff is packed up from Seattle… Are you guys moving into that big house you always planned to own?"

"Yes actually." Edward snapped.

This took Charlie by surprise, "Excuse me?"

"The house is ready and waiting." Edward continued, "I've been living in it all these years by myself. All we have to do is unpack her stuff and everything's back to normal."

"Back to normal!" Charlie spat, "Oh dear boy you certainly are as stupid as I thought! How is everything back to normal? After her accident Renee and I changed all her names back to Swan, there's no trace of Cullen on her! Except for that stupid marriage certificate, but she'll divorce you soon enough… Plus, what about her life in Seattle? What about her job?"

"Actually." I cut in, my voice surprisingly loud, "I've already changed my name back to Cullen on everything… The lease on my apartment has already been sorted… And my job has been transferred to Forks Hospital…"

Charlie stood speechless for a long moment, and I felt Edward's hand squeeze my side a little, making me lean closer into him.

"Isabella." Charlie muttered, "Can I speak to you alone."

"Over my dead body." Edward snapped, bringing me even closer to him than before.

"Well that can be arranged." Charlie sneered.

I noticed Emmett step closer to Charlie from the corner of my eye, but it was Edward that spoke first, "The only one that would be lying on that ground dead is _you_." He whispered, his tone dripping with a warning.

"You just threatened a police officer." Charlie nodded, "That's pretty serious."

"I'll do more than threaten you." Edward let go of me suddenly, taking a step forward toward Charlie as I stood rooted in my place, my eyes widening.

"Listen son, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

Edward took a breath, "How about this time, for a change, _you _listen. Those years I was dating Bella, even when I was married to her, I always made an effort… I always tried to get you guys to like me, and approve of me… But then I realised it wasn't worth it! You hated me! You still do hate me and I have no idea why! I love your daughter more than anything on this planet, and you took her away from me. After her accident you ruined everything, but guess what? I got her back. I won, Charlie. I won, and now you have_ nothing_… And I have no problem with beating the fuck out of you for everything you did. You can have me arrested, you can have me lose my job… But at the end of it all, I'll still have _Bella…_ I'll have something you'll never have again."

Throughout Edward's entire speech, I could feel myself brimming with pride and tears for my husband. But Charlie was brimming with anger, and I watched as he began to move closer to Edward, his face getting redder as his fist began to rise.

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. I was watching Edward and Charlie, and could vaguely see the outline of Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle moving forward too. But suddenly, Edward's hand flew faster than Charlie's, and I watched as Edward's fist came into contact with my dad's face, making him stumble back and into the gravel.

Everyone gasped, but Edward wasn't finished.

He walked to where my dad had fallen, leaning down to grip his shirt and bring their faces closer together, "I love Bella, and you will _never _tear us apart again… I should kill you for what you did to us."

Charlie met Edward's eyes, and as he spoke I noticed the blood in his mouth and on his cheek, "You could only try, son."

Edward's fist suddenly raised itself again before smacking into Charlie's head two more times. I heard Esme scream for her son to stop but Edward wasn't hearing anyone, he just continued to hit my father, and as I watched in shock I couldn't feel any remorse for the man that was taking a beating from the love of my life.

Eventually Emmett and Carlisle moved to pull Edward off, but he wouldn't let his fist disconnect from Charlie's face.

I stepped forward, going over to him before placing my hand on the back of his head, "Edward… Baby…"

At my voice, his hand stilled. He turned his head to look at me, and I smiled softly, "Stop now… You've had your revenge…"

Edward sucked in a breath, glancing once more at Charlie. He was lying on the ground, one eye swollen, his face bruised, and his mouth covered in blood. Edward got up, reaching for me as I put my arms around him and hugged him tightly, feeling his hot tears drip onto my hair.

"It's okay now… It's okay." He whispered brokenly.

I looked up at him, "See? Charlie isn't indestructible… Look at what you did to him… You hurt him, just like he hurt us… And I'm still yours, see? I'm right here."

Edward smiled, reaching up with his bruised and bloody hand to push my hair away from my face, "You're still here, and you're mine…" He laughed a little as more tears run down his face, "I love you… And I'm sorry for hurting your dad."

"Don't be." I shook my head, "He deserved it. And he's not my father."

"Excuse me?" Charlie spoke from the ground, alerting us all to the fact that he was still here, and still alive, "I'll always be your father."

"Technically, yes. But to me? No, not anymore."

"Isabella." He spoke quietly as he got up from the ground, glancing sideways at Renee for a second. It was only now did I realise she'd been stood here the entire time in complete silence.

"Isabella, I'm your father. You listen to _me!_ I know what's best for you…" He glanced at Edward, "And now look at me…An innocent cop beaten up by a Doctor… You'll lose your job, you'll probably get put in prison… And then what? How are you gonna love Bella from a jail cell?"

Edward began to pale, but suddenly Alice spoke up.

"Edward did that to your face? Oh gosh… Too bad you can't prove it."

Charlie laughed, "Yes I can." He pointed to Renee, "My star witness… Isn't that right, honey?" He glanced over at my mom, who looked back at him with a million ounces of fear in her body.

"Umm… Yes, that's right." She whispered with a nod.

"See? I always win…" He smirked.

"Without mom you've got nothing… That was your threat after the accident too!" I shouted, far too loudly.

"I know." He grinned, "Renee loves me… If I wanted to frame Edward for harming you, she would've helped me… Just like she'll help me now."

Everyone glanced at Renee, who was staring at Charlie so intensely I thought venom was going to shoot out of her eyes, "No…" She whispered, "No. I won't help you anymore."

Charlie turned to look at her, "Excuse me?"

"I'm tired of this… I can't do this anymore! Bella and Edward love each other! They are meant to be together and you don't have the right to say otherwise!" It was the loudest I'd ever heard my mother speak, and we all watched her as tears run down her cheeks, "It was me… I was the one who got the lawyer to tell Bella she was married to Edward… And you have no right to go snooping in her medical records every month!" She turned her face towards us, "That's why we're here… He was looking at your records and saw you had an accident… It's like he's obsessed with keeping you _his…_" She turned back to my father, "This is where it ends Charlie… I'm not helping you anymore. And that means you can't go shouting your mouth off about Edward because you've got no proof… No _star witness…"_

Charlie stood speechless for a long minute, and the rest of us seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, "I don't need a star witness… I have the proof right here!" He pointed to his face, "The police will believe me anyway… I'm a cop!"

I turned to Edward, lifting his cut hand and rubbing my fingers along the knuckles lightly, "You really need to take more care chopping wood for the open fire…" I sighed.

Edward caught on automatically, "I know… Silly me." He smiled, "I'll be more careful next time."

"It was nice wasn't it?" Esme started, "Having a family lunch today, at exactly this time… With just the family… And of course Renee too… Pity Charlie couldn't make it… God only knows where he is…"

Carlisle nodded, putting his arm around Esme, "I agree… Nice and peaceful!"

Charlie let out a breath, glancing around at us all as his plan began to crumble underneath him, "You can't do this!" He shouted.

"I think you'll find we can." Emmett smirked.

"And if you ever try to mess up Edward and Bella again, or even _speak _to them, I have the proof to put _you _in prison." Alice giggled, holding up her phone, "I've been voice recording this since you got here… I've got your confession about the accident… Oh how I love technology!"

Charlie's face was getting redder and redder, and he let out a breath before he began to walk to his car, "You know what? I don't even care anymore… You can have my daughter, she always disobeyed me anyway! And as for you Renee… Enjoy life without me, you bitch!"

To my surprise, my mother laughed, "Oh don't worry, I will!"

Charlie threw one last look at my family before glaring at Edward and I, "You two deserve each other." He sneered, getting into his car before he started the engine and turned down the driveway.

We all stood in silence, even long after the sound of Charlie's car had gone. Edward was gripping me tightly, but I knew I was holding him ten times harder.

I dropped my face into his chest, letting out a cry, "Oh God…"

"Thank you." Edward spoke quietly, "Thank you, baby…" I felt his head move to look at everyone else, "And thank you to you guys too… Without you, I'd probably be going to prison."

Edward and I turned to face our family, and their shining faces told us all we needed to know.

"I feel like a weight's been lifted off my shoulders." I smiled, reaching up to wipe a tear from my eye, "Thank you guys."

"Anything for our family, right?" Emmett grinned.

"Right." Alice nodded. "And we'll never hear from Charlie again!"

Esme clapped her hands once as Carlisle wrapped his arm around her, "How about a celebratory lunch?"

Everyone nodded, and turned to head into the house… Everyone except Edward, Renee and I…

"Bella…" Renee smiled a little, "I'm so very sorry for everything… I played a part in it and I can only hope that what I did today makes up for even a _little…"_

I glanced at Edward, reading in his eyes exactly what was in my own.

"It does, mom… Thank you." I smiled back at her, "Would you like to stay for some lunch?"

She shook her head automatically, "No dear… I'd better not… Actually, I might head up to Seattle and get a flight to Boston…"

"Boston?" Edward and I chimed together.

"Yes…" She blushed slightly, "I've been saving for years… I have enough money for flights, a place to stay, and enough to keep myself going until I get a job… Let's just say I've been planning this for a long time."

"Oh…" I nodded a little, shocked.

"I would like to keep in touch… Hopefully… I know it'll take you a while, a very long while, to forgive me… But I hope today has proven that I'm on your side, and I always have been… So maybe if I go to Boston, one day you'll look me up?"

I smiled gently, nodding, "Yeah, I'll look you up, mom."

"Would you like a ride to Seattle?" Edward offered quietly, "It'll save you a taxi fare."

"No honestly, I'll be fine."

"Mom, Edward won't take no for an answer."

Edward laughed, "She's right."

Renee smiled, "Yes, you are a good guy… Alright then, let's go."

She came forward, wrapping her arms around me gently, "Goodbye dear, I hope to hear from you."

"Bye mom." I hugged her back, "Thank you for today…"

"Anything for you, honey."

We let go of each other, and I watched as she got into the car.

Edward was still by my side, and as I looked up at him I noticed he was frowning slightly, "What's wrong?" I whispered.

"I don't know… I feel like I shouldn't leave you…"

I smiled, "Hey, I'm gonna be helping Esme cook lunch… You're the one that's driving to Seattle and back!"

"I know…" He shook his head slightly, "I'm sure it's nothing…" He reached down and kissed me gently, "I'll be back soon… Save me some food?"

"Of course." I smiled, "Actually, grab those boxes out of the car. I'll get Emmett to drop me home and I'll start to unpack after lunch."

"You sure?" Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Yep." I smiled, already moving to the car. We unloaded the boxes and bags onto the gravel, before I grabbed Edward and placed a long kiss on his lips, "Be careful." I whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled, "Forever."

"Forever."

I watched as he got into the car, before he turned back onto the driveway and drove out of sight.

I glanced down at the boxes, nodding that I'd have to get Emmett to lift them into his car, because I sure as hell wasn't.

Just as I headed back into the house, I heard thunder rumble from above the house and knew I had to ask Emmett to move my things to his car straight away before rain started pouring down again.

But something else was niggling at me…

It seemed as if the bad feeling Edward had before leaving was now running through my body like poison, and knew us being apart was a very bad idea…

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed?**

**AND as a little sneak peek into the next chapter, I'm going to reveal the song I'll be using for it!**

**The song is: Requiem On Water by Imperial Mammoth.**

_**And though your arms and legs are under,**_

_**Love will be the echo in your ears**_

_**When all is lost and plundered,**_

_**My love will be there still...**_

**I hope everyone enjoyed, and please review?**


	21. Entwined Forever

**Hello again :)**

**Plenty of you leaving reviews for the last chapter, most of you concerned with Edward's safety.**

**Well, without further ado, here is the next chapter.**

* * *

_Artist: Imperial Mammoth_

_Song: Requiem On Water_

_Slow your paddle through the lake, _

_Straight to the very centre of the darkest water._

_Where we can embrace the shadows on the surface,_

_The eyes that look up lifeless,_

_From our twins below._

_And though your arms and legs are under,_

_Love will be the echo in your ears_

_When all is lost in plunder,_

_My love will be there still..._

* * *

**_Chapter Twenty One_**

**_Entwined Forever_**

Have you ever got that feeling, where your whole body aches, your lungs burn, your head spins, and your heart sits in your throat as if just waiting to break into a million pieces?

That's what I was feeling right now, except it was a million times worse.

There were no sounds around me.

I couldn't hear the Cullen's shouting my name behind me. I couldn't hear the swinging doors banging open everytime I run through a pair. I couldn't hear my shoes squeaking against the clean floor as I ran.

I couldn't even hear myself saying Edward's name over and over.

As I ran, the memory of the last hour played over and over in my head. It was taunting me.

Haunting me.

I'd had a bad feeling ever since Edward and Renee left, so I could barely even eat the lunch Esme made for us. I got Emmett to take me home soon after, and I'd set about unpacking all my things.

I'd just gone to make myself a cup of coffee before I started when I heard the front door.

Edward couldn't have got to Seattle and back in just over an hour.

That was my first thought.

After that, thoughts didn't really cross my mind. Just a sick, churning in my stomach.

I walked out of the kitchen, seeing Carlisle's pale, frightened face as he stared at me.

"Carlisle…"

"Bella…" He took a breath, "We don't know if it was him-"

"What's happened to him?" I asked breathlessly, feeling all the blood in my body pool at my feet as the dizziness took over me.

Something was wrong with Edward.

Carlisle glanced down, "There was an accident on the highway… A sliver Volvo… We don't know for sure-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence, because suddenly the house phone started ringing.

It blurred through the house, the noise like a warning signal.

But to me, it was more than that.

It was Edward calling. He was telling me something was wrong. He was telling me to come to him.

I reached for the phone, pressing receive and putting it to my ear.

"Is this Mrs Isabella Cullen?"

"It is." I whispered, my eyes and Carlisle's glued to each other as we realised exactly what this phone call was about.

And then, the voice at the end of the line confirmed my fears.

Car crash.

Sliver Volvo.

They wanted me to come to the hospital.

No sooner had I put down the phone, Carlisle was escorting me out the door and to his car. His hand was firm on my arm, and I realised he was holding me up.

Once he'd started the car, I heard his voice harsh and urgent down the phone. But I couldn't even make out what he was saying.

The trees whizzed past in a blur as Carlisle drove, and tears were burning behind my eyelids as I held my breath in fear of what I was about to hear when I got to the hospital.

However, I couldn't cry.

I couldn't cry because the image in front of my eyes was too beautiful to miss. Edward was kissing me goodbye, he was telling me he loved me.

But I should never have let him get into the god damn car.

As we pulled up at the hospital, I saw Emmett's jeep parked in the next space. The entire Cullen family were there, and they'd all got out of the car and were waiting on me.

But the thought that struck in my head had paralyzed me in my seat.

How must Edward have felt when it was me in the hospital?

How did he even survive this feeling of dread and fear? It was killing me every second.

Knowing that Edward had received a phone call like I had, knowing that he'd rushed to the hospital desperately, knowing he had to look at me after my accident with cuts and bruises and wires and tubes all over me… It not only increased my love for him, it also increased my respect for him… Neither of which I believed were even possible.

Emmett opened the car door suddenly, and with the click it was as if my brain went into hyper mode. I jumped out of the car, running straight for the hospital entrance, knowing that Edward needed me.

And I needed him.

I must have been running around the hospital for ten minutes, desperately searching for him. The Cullen's were behind me, but nothing they were saying was even registering in my head.

I stopped running, glancing at doors I was 99 per cent sure I'd already ran through.

I was just starting to lose hope, when I spotted a set of double grey doors.

They screamed at me, called me and beckoned me like a lighthouse.

I ran for them, pushing them open before I was faced with a long corridor with side rooms dotted the whole way along.

As my eyes adjusted to the light, I caught sight of the bottom room, and through the window I could see a hint of bronze hair in a white bed.

My legs were about to turn to jelly, and in that moment I realised that I couldn't do this.

I couldn't do it without Edward.

He was the strong one, I was too weak without him to support me.

But I ran anyway. I ran because that was my husband lying in the bed. I hadn't even seen his face, but both my head and my heart knew it was Edward.

As I reached the bottom of the corridor, I managed to glance in the window, just as the nurse inside closed the blinds.

My heart screamed Edward's name, and I'm pretty sure my mouth did too as I sunk to the floor. My eyes stayed trained on the window, even though I couldn't see inside the room, the image of Edward was imprinted on my brain.

He was lying in the bed, his eyes closed and his arms by his sides. There was a bruise on the side of his face, and tubes inserted in both his arms as he lay there pale and unmoving.

I felt someone's hands on my upper arms as tears decided to stream down my face. I sucked in a breath, shaking my head as I whispered, "Edward. Edward. Edward," over and over again, hoping it would wake him up, or make him better.

"Mrs Cullen." At the sound of the voice of authority, my head raised slightly.

I was met with the image of a police officer, and I frowned as Emmett's arms wrapped around me and he lifted me up to stand.

"Mrs Cullen, I'm Chief Webster… I believe Mr Edward Cullen is your husband."

"What… Where's the Doctor… I need to-" I was attempting to speak, but my voice was barely a whisper due to my lack of breath.

"Mrs Cullen… Your husband's car was run off the road at the beginning of the highway this afternoon."

I was glancing around for the Doctor, so it wasn't until almost a full minute later did I hear what the Officer said.

"What?" I looked up at him, "Run off the road?"

He nodded, reaching for his notepad and flicking to a certain page, "The sliver Volvo was run of the road just passing junction 4 coming off the highway, by a black Sudan. We've taken witness statements from four people, confirming it was the black Sudan that caused the accident. The owner of the car is a Mr-"

"Charlie Swan." I whispered, my lips barely moving as my heart squeezed so hard I thought it would burst.

How could my father be so cruel?

He should've at least killed me, not Edward.

"Yes…" Chief Webster raised an eyebrow, "How did you-"

"He's my father." I swallowed, "He never approved of Edward and I… He wanted revenge."

As I spoke the last word, I felt a fresh batch of tears build up and cascade down my face.

"Mrs Cullen… The two cars ended up in very bad shape… We've taken the witnesses accounts, and closed the case. There will be no further action taken."

I heard the Cullen's speak in outrage behind me, but it was only my voice I could make sense of.

"What? Charlie needs to be put in jail! You can't close the case! What because he's a police-"

"Mrs Cullen, the case is closed because we can't take any further action… _Your husband was the only survivor of the crash."_

In that moment, the amount of feelings that consumed me were so strong they nearly knocked me over.

The first was a sense of justice, a sense that Charlie didn't win… In fact, he lost…

I didn't even feel sorry he was gone… I was more relieved.

Then, was the feeling that my mother was also in the car… My mother, who had done me wrong, but in the end did the most I could ever ask of her…

And lastly, the knowledge that my husband had survived… Edward was still here and clearly that was a sign of something…

But would he be here for much longer? Was he so ill that life or death was undecided for him?

I glanced at the Officer, "What now? Will we have to-"

"No, nothing more is to be done. The case is closed…"

"Do you know where my mother's body is? Will I be able to see her?"

"Your mother's body?" He frowned.

"She… She was in the car with Edward?"

He glanced down at his notepad, "There was no woman in the car… The only two involved with the crash were Mr Cullen and Mr Swan… However, the case has been closed, there's nothing more I can do at this time…"

I opened my mouth to speak, but as I did the door to Edward's room opened and a man in a white coat came out.

I turned towards him quicker than a heartbeat.

"Doctor?" I called.

He glanced at me, "Are you family of Mr Cullen?"

"I'm his wife. Is he okay?"

"Oh, Mrs Cullen… I hope we didn't startle you with the phonecall, it's just that you're his next of kin and-"

"Please." I whispered, "Just tell me what's wrong with him… Is he… Is he going to die?"

Tears were prickling at me, and I could barely breathe as I whispered the words.

The Doctor smiled apologetically, and at his expression I felt my legs give out underneath me.

I was going to lose him.

He wasn't going to survive at all.

Just before I hit the floor, the Doctor bent down and caught me, "Mrs Cullen…" He smiled, "He's not going to die… He's just sleeping."

I blinked, "What?" My mouth fell opened as I looked at him for guidance.

"He passed out at the scene, came in with a few injuries to his side and his left arm, he lost some blood but we stitched up the bleed. We put him on pain relief that's made him very drowsy. He's in a very deep sleep right now, probably dreaming…"

"He's okay…" I said it to myself more than anyone, but I faintly heard the relieved words and sighs coming from my family behind me.

"We're keeping him over night, but he will be fine… He was very lucky, considering the other man didn't make it out alive."

I nodded, taking a breath as we both stood up, "Can I go see him?"

"Yes of course… Don't worry if he doesn't wake up, it will take a while."

I nodded, my hand catching the door handle before I pushed it open slowly. My eyes met his body, and I felt as if the weight pressing down on my chest had been removed.

I could breathe again.

All because he was okay.

There was a nurse standing by his bedside, writing notes as she glanced at a monitor. She put the folder down, smiling at me gently before she left the room.

As the door clicked shut, I moved towards the bed, falling into the chair beside it as I grabbed Edward's hand.

I must have sat there for what seemed like hours, thoughts and emotions running through my head as I stared at Edward's sleeping face, a light bruise on his cheekbone and a small cut on his lip. I ran my fingers over his left arm, noticing the slight swell and bruises on the surface. My free hand moved to the blanket covering him, and I pulled it down gently. His chest was bare, and there wasn't a scratch on it, but then as my gaze moved to his side, I saw the bandage covering him were they must have stitched him up.

I sighed, feeling a tear creep down my cheek as I got up. I moved to his good side, laying down on the bed as I breathed in his scent, shutting my eyes as I thanked the heaven's that he was okay.

"Wonder what you're dreaming about…" I mused, "Maybe, the first day we met? Or our first date… Or maybe the wedding… Or the day I came back? Maybe something that hasn't happened yet… But we do have a bunch of amazing memories…" I sighed lightly, "I'm so happy I remember them all."

"Always knew you would remember everything…" His voice was tiny and low, but at the sound my head raised up to meet him, my eyes widening as they met his green gaze.

"Edward…"

"Morning baby." He smiled slightly, reaching up with one hand to touch my face.

"I thought I'd lost you." I whispered, "When I got the phonecall… I thought you were dead."

"As if I'd ever leave you." He smiled a little more, moving his head as best he could to kiss my forehead.

"Thought I'd never hear your voice again." I laughed a little, moving to kiss his cheek before trailing my lips down to meet his gently.

"You'll hear it a lot, don't worry." He smiled, before sighing, "What happened, Bella?"

"My dad." I sighed, "He ran you off the road."

"Did they catch him?" His eyes widened.

I nodded, "The case is closed… He didn't survive the crash."

"He's dead?" Edward's eyes nearly bugged out of his head as I nodded, "Oh…"

We didn't speak for a long moment, "What about my mom? They said she wasn't in the car."

Edward frowned a little, "Oh yeah, she wanted to get her own car so I didn't have to drive her all the way to Seattle… She's just as stubborn as you." He laughed a little, "So I brought her to the car rental place and was headed back home when the car hit."

I nodded a little, "So you were coming off the highway when it happened?"

Edward nodded, bringing me closer with his good arm, "So when can I go home?"

"They're keeping you overnight, so probably tomorrow."

He sighed, "Will you stay with me?"

The innocence in his voice melted my heart, and I smiled, "Always… Though I am gonna have to get up now and bring the rest of your family in."

"Okay." He smiled, but then caught my hand as I moved to get up, "Do you really want to know what I was dreaming about?"

"Yes." I nodded as I got down from the bed.

"Our future." He smiled crookedly, "And I know for a fact it's going to come true."

I smiled back at him, feeling tears form in my eyes, "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He murmured.

We both spoke the next part together as Edward's fingers move to entwine mine in a tight hold, "Forever."

* * *

**And _hopefully _not too many heart attacks while reading?**

**I hope you guys enjoyed.**

**Unfortunately, that's it for this story! THE END!**

**... I'm completely kidding.**

**This is the penultimate chapter, and the next chapter WILL be the last. Don't worry though, the EPILOGUE is gonna be EPIC.**

**Lastly, please review with your thoughts?**


	22. Perfect

**Well... The end is here! **

**I'm quite sad right now, and it was very poignant being able to give Edward and Bella the ending I've been waiting to give all these months.**

**I'll not hold you guys back, I just hope you all enjoy this final chapter, and you've enjoyed this journey with me!**

* * *

_Artist: Sleeping At Last _

_Song: Turning Page_

_I've waited a hundred years, but I'd wait a million more for you._

_Nothing prepared me for, what the privilege of being yours would do._

_If I had only felt the warmth within your touch._

_If I had only seen how you smile when you blush._

_Or how you curl your lip, when you concentrate enough._

_I would have known what I was living for all along._

_What I've been living for..._

* * *

**_Epilogue_**

**_Perfect_**

Isn't it funny how life works?

I find it fascinating how a person can go from having everything, to nothing, to everything again, in such a short space of time.

I guess, to him it wasn't a very short space of time… He's told me countless times how everyday felt like a year when I wasn't with him… But to me, it hasn't really been that long at all.

To me it was like I'd never been gone.

I've never left Edward's side since he got out of the hospital. I took him home, put him straight to bed, and then I acted like the best nurse possible.

He recovered quickly.

Within a few weeks he was fully back on his feet, and we made our home into even more of a home for the both of us. We started work in the hospital together, and even now I can't describe the feelings that run through me when I see him at the nurse's station in his suit trousers and shirt, writing up his notes before he goes to see another patient.

It makes me fall in love with him even more.

Over the past few months I'd started speaking to Renee a bit more too. I'd called her after Edward got out of the hospital and told her what happened. She sounded relieved that Edward was okay, and slightly guilty that she'd gotten out of the car.

By the time Christmas came around, everything was back to normal… Completely back to normal.

Edward and I spent Christmas in our house. We woke up together, we had breakfast together, opened our presents together, got dressed together (then undressed, then dressed again), and then we headed over to Esme and Carlisle's for dinner.

Just after Christmas I got a phone call from Renee. She told me about Charlie's will, and how all the money had been left to her. She was going to give it to Edward and I, to perhaps put into savings for our future children, or to use for ourselves… But we said no. We had plenty of our own money. We didn't need Charlie's.

The last I heard, Renee had given half the money to charity, and the other half she'd used on an extravagant wedding for herself and a man called Phil, a man she'd loved for years apparently. Whatever money was leftover they used to move to England, and I was happy that she was happy.

At New Year's Esme threw her traditional town party. It seemed so surreal as Edward and I danced that he was in front of me, and nothing stood in our way anymore…

That was when I realised that it would always be surreal, even when we were an old married couple.

And then, as we all counted down the seconds until midnight, his arms had wrapped around me, and he pulled me close as I glanced up at him. We smiled widely at each other as the countdown ended, everyone cheered "Happy New Year!" and our lips met the others gently before we whispered, "I love you… Forever."

* * *

**_One year later:_**

**_Christmas Day_**

My body was pressed tightly against Edward's, and I sighed as I felt myself waking up, attempting to stretch my body as best I could without waking him.

But of course, a second later I felt his hand tighten around mine, and then his lips had found my forehead, and then he was whispering words that made me smile like "I love waking up next to you."

I raised my head to look at him, "Merry Christmas." I smiled.

He laughed, "Merry Christmas, baby."

And then he waited. He waited for me to say what I always said every Christmas.

Because the Christmas day all those years ago, when I was only 17… That was the first time I told him I loved him.

I cuddled myself closer to him, reaching up with one hand to touch his face, "I love you," I whispered softly, before I gently pressed my lips to his.

He smiled against me, kissing me back for a long second before he pulled away, "I love you too… _And _I have a present for you… A secret one before we open the rest with the others."

I'd completely forgotten that the Cullen's were spending Christmas at our house this year.

I watched as Edward reached across to the nightstand, opening the drawer before he pulled out a small box, wrapped in gold paper.

He handed it to me, and I raised an eyebrow at him, "What is it?"

"Well… Normally people open it to see what's inside… It's just a theory."

I giggled, hitting him gently on the chest, "Don't get smart with me, Cullen!"

He laughed, running his hand down my back slowly, "Okay, just open it."

I tore the paper of as slow as possible, just to torture him a bit more. But when I saw the box, I got a little too excited and I snapped it open quickly.

There nestled in the cushion was a long silver bracelet, diamonds twinkling gently as they clustered along the edge.

I felt my mouth drop open, "Edward how much did this cost you?"

"That doesn't matter." He murmured, before he reached for the bracelet, turning it over slightly so I could see that there was something engraved on the back.

_I love you… Forever._

I felt a smile break out on my lips as I reached for him, hugging him close to my body as I plastered kiss after kiss on his lips.

"I love it. I love it so much. Thank you. I love you."

He chuckled, trying to match my kisses, "I'm glad."

"Put it on me?" I asked, finally pulling away enough so he could breathe. He took the bracelet from the box as I held out my wrist, before he gently put it on.

I smiled when he was finished, placing one more long kiss on his lips before I remembered that I had a present for him too… But I didn't even know how to say it…

I took a breath, and automatically Edward's posture changed too as he tried to look at me, "What is it?"

I raised my eyes to look at him, "I have a present for you too." I smiled.

"You do?" His eyes widened, "What is it?"

He glanced around the room, his eyes landing on the nightstand, and I couldn't help but laugh because he always got so excited when it came to presents.

I put my hand on his arm, shaking my head, "No… I have to tell you something."

He blinked a little, resting back against the pillows, "My present is you're going to tell me something?"

I nodded, "Yes."

"Okay then." He was confused, but he'd understand soon… If I could get the words out of my mouth.

I looked at him, "Well you remember… Last Christmas… When we were saying how it would be nice to have a year with just you and me… And then maybe… We could start adding to the family…"

Edward's eyes were glued to mine, and for a second I thought he was going to catch on, but his next words shot that theory into the water.

"So… You're saying you want to start a family? You want to try for a baby?" He smiled.

At the innocence of his words, added to his facial expression, I couldn't help but laugh.

I placed my hand over my mouth to try and control the giggles, before I shook my head and grabbed his hand, entwining our fingers, "No… We don't need to try for a baby…" Our eyes burned into each other's as his widened to the size of saucers, "Edward… I'm pregnant."

He was frozen to the spot. His hand was tight in my own, our fingers entwined so tightly I thought they'd break off. His eyes were wide and unblinking, and as I stared back at him, I saw him let out a breath as a smile broke out across his face.

"You're… You're pregnant? Like, really pregnant? Like you aren't just taking the piss, are you Bella?"

I let out laugh, tears brimming in my eyes, "Of course I'm not taking the piss!"

"When did you find out?" He moved from the pillows until we were both in sitting position.

He looked like he was about to explode.

"Well, I'm a few weeks late… But I only took the test yesterday… Thought it was be a good present to keep for today."

"Good present? This is the best present ever!" He lunged for me then, wrapping me in his arms as he kissed the breath out of my lungs.

He pressed me back against the pillows, kissing my lips, my neck, my chest, all the way down to my stomach.

I watched as he pressed a gentle kiss on my stomach, a stray tear dripping down his cheek.

He glanced back up at me again, a wide smile on both our faces, "You're happy then?" I asked, "You want the baby, right?"

He let out a breathy laugh, "Bella, three times in my life, I have been so happy I could burst… The first was when I met you, the second was when I married you, and the third was when I got you back… This is another one of those times… I can't even describe how happy I am…"

"So you don't think it's too soon?" I clarified.

"Not at all… We've had the past year to ourselves, just me and you… It's been the most perfect year… But now we can add to the family…" We grinned at each other before he glanced down at my stomach again, "I'm calling a girl."

I giggled, "Edward it's probably neither right now!"

"I don't care, I'm still calling a girl." He grinned.

I laughed, running my hands through his hair before I glanced at the clock on the nightstand, "We'd better get up… I'm sure everyone's already awake and waiting."

He nodded, pulling us both out of the bed before he kissed me gently, "I love you… Thank you so much… We are going to be the best parents that baby could ask for…"

"Definitely." I agreed with a smile.

We got dressed into some pyjamas, before he grabbed my hand, "We get to tell everyone now!"

I laughed as he opened the bedroom door and headed for the stairs.

We got halfway down the hall just as Alice appeared at the top of the stairs, "Oh, I was just coming to see if you guys were awake!" She smiled, "Merry Christmas! Everyone is waiting –"

She trailed off, her eyes focusing on me, before they travelled to Edward. She gasped suddenly, her eyes flickering down to my stomach as they widened.

"Oh my gosh…" She whispered, "Okay, go downstairs… Don't tell them yet, just let me grab the camcorder!"

She flitted off suddenly, and I heard her gentle squeal as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

Edward and I turned to each other with wide eyes, "How the hell does she do that?" I asked quietly.

Edward shrugged, laughing gently, "God only knows."

* * *

**_5th August_**

I heard the bedroom door click slightly, and I squeezed my hand a little, expecting to find Edward's fingers entwined in my own.

But he wasn't there.

I opened my eyes, glancing at the empty pillows beside me.

"Good morning."

My head shot up at the sound of his voice, my lips breaking into a smile as I saw him standing by the door, dressed in his boxers and holding a tray of food complete with a bunch of roses.

"Good morning." I smiled back, sitting up in the bed as he came over towards me.

He set the tray on the nightstand, before lifting the bunch of roses, "Happy Anniversary." He grinned as he crawled onto the bed beside me.

I laughed, accepting his kiss before I took the flowers, "Happy Anniversary… Wow ten years."

"Ten years." He nodded, "And I love you more and more every single one of them."

"Aw, aren't you sweet." I giggled, smelling the roses gently, "They're beautiful… Thank you."

"I have another few presents waiting downstairs… Thought we could have breakfast first."

I nodded my agreement as I set the flowers at the end of the bed, "Your present is in the wardrobe… Do you want it now?"

"Let's eat first." He nodded, "I'm sure you're both hungry."

I sat back against the pillows, smiling as Edward placed his hand on my swollen stomach, placing a soft kiss on the skin, "Good morning to you too, little one."

"Not long now." I smiled, placing my hand on top of Edward's, "Two weeks."

"Two weeks." He nodded, "And then we get to see our little girl."

"Hey, don't keep saying little girl because if she's a boy, you'll be disappointed!" I chided softly.

But Edward smiled, "Whether she's a girl or a boy, I will _not _be disappointed… I just have a feeling she'll be a girl."

I laughed, rolling my eyes as Edward moved to grab a plate from the tray. Just as he did so, I felt a sharp pain in my side, causing me to gasp loudly and Edward to drop whatever piece of cutlery he was holding.

He turned around to face me, his eyes widened a little, "You okay?"

"I think it was the baby kicking…" I whispered, feeling the pain seem to roll right around to my back, causing me to need to stand up.

I pushed out of the bed, standing up as Edward rushed around to my side. He took my hand, just as we both saw the water beginning to pool on the floor.

I squeezed his hand, and I wasn't sure if it was out of fear or excitement.

"Your… Your waters just broke?" He made it sound like a question, though we both knew that was exactly what had happened.

"Edward… I think it's time."

My words seemed to snap a reaction out of him, because suddenly he was helping me to sit down on the bed. He kissed my forehead gently, murmuring words to himself as he went to the wardrobe, lifting out clothes for both him and me.

I sat watching him, rubbing my stomach as another sharp pain resounded through it, causing me to moan in pain. Edward's eyes flashed to me, and I could see the sweat breaking out on his forehead as he came towards me.

He helped me into my sweat pants and one of his t shirts, before he made quick work of putting on his own clothes. He grabbed his shoes and pulled them on before taking mine and slipping them on my feet.

Then he went to the wardrobe, grabbing the baby bag we'd packed a few weeks ago, just encase something like this happened. He checked everything was in it, running his fingers through his hair as stress seemed to come over his entire body.

I held my hand out for him, and he came over to me quickly, "What is it? A contraction?"

"Edward…" I whispered gently, reaching up to take his face in my hands, "Calm down… Our baby is coming…"

"I know, we need to go to the hospital."

"No, listen to me… The baby is coming… Everything is fine… We've sorted it all, we've got the bag packed, we've got ourselves ready, we've got the nursery ready, we've got everything we need… The next time we come into the house we'll have our baby with us… Don't stress out, just enjoy it."

I watched as he took a long breath, resting his forehead against mine before he kissed my lips gently, "I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled, "Forever."

He nodded, "Forever… Okay, let's go."

He slung the bag over his shoulder, taking my hand as we walked from the bedroom. At the top of the stairs I got another sharp contraction, and God love that husband of mine, I squeezed his hand so hard but he didn't even flinch.

We got to the bottom of the stairs, and Edward grabbed his car keys and his phone from the table by the door.

We got into the car, and Edward rung Esme's number as he started the engine and drove down the drive.

"It's time." He said, laughing a little with tears in his eyes, "We'll meet you guys at the hospital."

After that it seemed like a whirlwind.

Edward got us to the hospital safely. He took me straight to maternity, checked me in with the nurse, and had me safe in the bed with the baby bag in the cabinet beside me fifteen minutes later.

He never left my side.

The doctor came in, gave me medication for the pain of the contractions, the midwife checked on me numerous times, the Cullen's came in to see me before leaving to go to the waiting room again… All the while, Edward was beside me, his fingers entwined with mine.

The birth was hard. It happened in the evening on the 5th August, even though my waters had broken early that morning. The Cullen's sat in the waiting room, the staff helped me along the way, but it was Edward that helped me the most… He was by my side, holding my hand, wiping the sweat from my forehead, listening to my screams, crying with me, laughing with me, talking to me, telling me how much of an amazing mother I was going to be, telling me that I'd just have to deal with him spoiling our baby just like I had to learn to accept that he loved to spoil me too…

Our baby was born at 6pm on the 5th August…

A beautiful, perfect, little girl…

Edward cut the cord with one hand, still holding mine with the other, and beaming as the Doctor confirmed the baby's gender and her cries sounded through the room.

He came back to my side as they cleaned the baby, "I told you she was a girl." He laughed, squeezing my hand tight, "You did it, baby… I'm so proud of you…" He leaned down to press his forehead to mine, "Thank you… I love you so much… You're so beautiful…"

I reached up with my free hand, smiling as I let out a breath, "I love you too."

"Mr and Mrs Cullen?" The midwife's voice sounded behind us as we shared a gentle kiss, "I think the baby wants to meet her parents."

We pulled away from each other, glancing at our baby as the midwife carried her towards us.

Edward let go of my hand so I could take her, but I grabbed his hand again as soon as the baby was comfortable.

We stared at her for a long minute, watching her gentle smile as her cries stopped and her eyes opened up to us.

Edward and I let out a breath, and I could feel tears brimming in my eyes, just as Edward reached up to wipe his.

I glanced at him, smiling softly as I saw the love shining out of him for both me and his daughter.

"Shall I go bring the rest of the family in?" The midwife asked, just as the Doctor congratulated us and left the room.

We both nodded before turning back to each other once she'd left the room, sharing an intimate kiss for a long minute before we heard the distinctive click of a camera.

We both turned to look at the door, seeing Alice just under the doorframe, snapping our baby's very first picture.

Cuddled in her mother's arms, her father with his arms around them both, and her parents sharing a kiss of joy.

"Now one with you guys smiling!" Alice chirped.

Edward and I laughed, smiling for the camera as Alice took another picture before she gently slipped the camera back into her bag.

The Cullen's all filed into the room, cooing at the baby girl in my arms as they all noted how Edward had been right all along.

They all cried. Even Emmett and Jasper.

The midwife came in a half hour later to check on us, and was kind enough to take a photo on Alice's camera of the whole family. Edward took the baby from me, and we all watched in amazement as he cuddled our little girl close to his chest, running his finger down her cheek before he spoke ever so gently to her and her face broke out into a smile.

She was passed around everyone before she eventually made her way back to me and Edward. We sat on the bed with her, not able to take our eyes of our little miracle for longer than a second.

"Any names?" Esme asked, tears still falling down her cheeks.

Edward and I nodded, "We have a first name." He explained, "It's… Amara… Amara Cullen."

"Amara?" Esme tried the word on her tongue, "It's… It's beautiful… Very unique."

"What does it mean?" Rose asked, her eyes never straying from the little girl in my arms.

"Forever." I answered, smiling at everyone before meeting Edward's eyes, watching him grinning back at me.

"And middle names?" Carlisle asked.

"Well… I was thinking something to do with today… 5th August… It's our anniversary." I glanced up at Edward, and he nodded in agreement.

"What were you thinking?" He asked.

"It's been ten years today, right? So… The gift for ten years is Aluminium…"

"You're going to name her Aluminium?" Emmett asked, his eyes wide.

I laughed, "No… Shorten it… Ali? Maybe…" I glanced at Alice, "Alice?"

I watched as she gasped, tears springing to her eyes like on a trampoline, "Alice?" She asked, as if she never really heard right the first time.

I looked up at Edward, watching as his face broke out into a smile, "I like it."

"And Esme." I nodded, "We'd already decided on Esme for a middle name too."

Esme placed her hand over her heart, shutting her eyes, "Thank you."

Edward and I turned our attention to Rose at the end of the bed, watching her as she gently rubbed her own tiny baby bump, "Rose?"

"Yes?" She smiled.

"Would you do Amara the honour of being her godmother?" Edward asked softly.

Her face seemed to radiate the sun as she smiled widely, "I'd… I'd love to."

"And Jasper… Will you be her godfather?"

"It'd be my pleasure." He nodded, calm and happy.

Edward and I turned back to look at our baby. I leaned against Edward's chest as I held her, and his arms held my own.

"Amara Alice Esme Cullen." I whispered, smiling down at her.

"And she has the best Grandma in the world." Esme smiled from the bedside.

"And the best Grandfather." Carlisle added.

"And the best uncle." Emmett put in.

"And the best auntie!" Alice grinned.

"Definitely the best godmother." Rose smirked.

"And the best godfather." Jasper smiled.

Edward reached up to run his finger down Amara's cheek, and we both chuckled softly as she smiled, "And she most certainly has the best mommy and daddy…" He whispered before he turned his head to look at me, his eyes brimming with love and happiness, "I love you so much, Isabella Cullen."

"I love you too, Edward Cullen." I smiled back at him.

We reached forward to press our lips together, kissing softly before we whispered on the other's lips, "Forever."

* * *

And that is how the story goes… Sometimes things in life try to hold you back, sometimes they try to ruin your happiness, or stop it from happening at all…

But if you believe that what's meant for you will _never_ pass by you, you will always find your happiness.

It may take days, months, years…

But you'll find your happiness, your true love, the one you're meant for…

Because, if it's meant to happen, it will.

**The End**

* * *

**And... That's it!**

**I would like to take this opportunity to thank EVERYONE who read, reviewed, favourited, followed this story. You guys have no idea how much your support means to me.**

**I'd never thought my stories were that good, but with all your amazing reviews, and all the feedback and support I've gained throughout this entire experience, I can't help but love you guys for it!**

**Although this is the end for this story, maybe someday inspiration might strike and I'll make a second story. Also, the Edward's outtakes are now going to be an official story, so hopefully I'll see you guys over there!**

**Lastly, now that this story has ended... I'm going to start a new project that's been flying around in my head lately, and I wanted to know if you guys would be interested in reading it.**

**It's called _One Million Emotions _and this is the summary:**

_**Isabella Swan has only ever had one crush. She was eight years old, her best friend was Alice Cullen, and Alice's brother Edward was the most beautiful boy she'd ever seen. But he was ten years older than her, he was 18 and moving away to College... He never came back. He fought with his family and never returned to Forks... So Bella never saw him again.**_

_**Now Bella's 18, she's moving to New York, hoping to find more than just a College experience... She wants to find love too.**_

_**But of course, Edward Cullen still runs around in her mind. And she tells herself that he's far too old for her... **_

_**So then why does she start speaking to a mysterious 28 year old man, someone she's too attracted to for her own good, someone she connects with on another level, someone she can't tear herself away from.**_

_**Two people, one passionate affair, and one million emotions.**_

**Would you guys be up for that story? If so, review and let me know :) The first chapter will be up tomorrow if I get enough support for it!**

**And so lastly, before I hit "complete" for this story, I'm saying a BIG thank you to everyone! I'm glad I got to share this journey with you, and yes I'm quite sad it's over, but Edward and Bella are happy, right? So all is good with the world :)**

**And please, one last review?**

**I hope you all enjoyed!**

**Goodbye!**

**Ashley xx**


End file.
